Promise of a Rose
by DarkTide
Summary: There's a new girl in Paris, and she's turning the City of Light and its champion upsidedown! (Thanks, Sora!)
1. A Meeting in the Rain

It's me again. You just seem to find me everywhere, doncha? And this time, I'm writing about my fav G Gundam character, the ever polite gentleman George de Sand. *sigh* I think I'm in love… Oh yeah. This story is gonna be written from the point of view of George and Renee. So almost every time there is one of those "time elapse things", it probably means that the POV changed, 'kay?

DISCLAIMER: You really don't want to see the long list of (disturbing) things I'd do if I owned G Gundam. I do own Renee, though. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter I: A Meeting in the Rain

"Raymond, you have been absent three days this past week. May I ask what is ailing you?" I asked politely, worried about my good butler's health. 

"Family issues, Master George," Raymond replied with a sad sigh. "My niece is having trouble staying employed." 

I leaned forward on the coffee table. "You never told me you had a niece!" I exclaimed, slightly offended and quite a bit taken aback. 

"Several, in fact," the man informed me. "And five nephews." Raymond walked over to the table I was sitting at and handed me my tea. 

"Thank you," I murmured and took the cup from his outstretched hand. "Where do they live?" I questioned after taking a sip of my tea. 

"New Orleans, I think. Alexander never was keen on keeping in touch with his family," Raymond answered. 

I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "New Orleans, Neo-America?"

Raymond nodded. 

I shivered just at the thought of that unruly, unorthodox city. "_All_ of them are from New Orleans?" I asked, curious to learn about Raymond's relations. 

"_Oui,_" Raymond responded in French. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small wallet. Moving to my side, he flipped through a few pictures until he found the one he was searching for. "This," he said and pointed to the picture of a rather large family, "is Alexander's family." I looked down at the picture he was holding in front of me. There were three brown-haired woman and six brown-haired men. The oldest lady I assumed was Alexander's wife. She looked…common, with no spark of life in her green eyes. I noticed that same trait in the other two girls. Daughters, I figured. My attention then shifted to the men of the large family. Alexander had ripples of white streaked through his dull brown hair and a wispy mustache. Three of his sons had goatees, and the other two thick mustaches. I noticed that none of the males had light in their eyes, either. Servants_,_ I realized as I noticed their black attire. _Dead family,_ I finally surmised. 

"Which one is having a difficulty in finding an occupation, if you don't mind my asking?" I wondered, looking up at Raymond. 

"Oh. She's…erm…not in the picture," Raymond explained. 

"Why?" I asked before taking another drink of my tea. 

Raymond stiffened noticeably and withdrew the wallet from my line of vision. "She's a disgrace to the family. Renee never managed to keep a job for more than a month."

"I see," I said curtly and concentrated on my steaming drink once more. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if this failure Renee was as devoid of life as the others in her family. "Do…" I was hesitant to push the matter any farther, but continued, "Do you have a picture of _mademoiselle_ Renee?"

Raymond chuckled. "As a matter of fact, Master George," Raymond told me, "I do." He flipped through a couple more photos and showed me a picture. My eyes widened in shock. This girl couldn't be related to the group of lifeless people I had seen moments ago! Her curly blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and she had a look of excitement and…longing…in her bright hazel eyes. I gasped as I noticed her revealing attire that consisted of only a tight blue tank-top (Chibodee had been kind enough to teach me the official word for that scandalous shirt) and black jeans. "…Renee despises her job." I realized Raymond was talking to me. "It's a pity that a girl with as powerful an ambition as hers has to be so incompetent," my butler said with a sigh and put his wallet back in his pocket. "She's much more interested in Gundams than being a servant."

"Gundams?" I echoed quietly. 

"Yes. Renee loves Gundam schematics. I used to send her some on Gundam Rose, but Alexander banned me from doing so," Raymond informed me. 

"Does she know a significant amount of information on the subject?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. I just heard she lost her job again, and I was hoping that she could come with us and work on the Gundam Rose," Raymond said, toying with his jacket sleeve. 

"I don't see why not. If she can fix a Gundam, help would be welcome. Truth tell, I think you are a bit…old to be doing it on your own," I said. I did not want to offend him by saying that he was past his prime, but I really did think he needed assistance. 

"Thank you Master George. She should be here by tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? You mean to say you already arranged this?" I was surprised, to say the least. 

"Well, yes. I was almost sure you wouldn't turn down an offer for a mechanic, especially with me not as young as I used to be," Raymond explained with a smile. "And there's the plus of her being your age as well." Then he walked away before I could respond. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked at the map in my hands with a frustrated sigh. _Damn map. Raymond _knows_ I can't read French,_ I muttered silently, struggling with the foreign language. _Why couldn't the old man just come and pick me up or send a cab or somethin'?_ After consulting my ever-handy computerized French dictionary, I discovered that I was supposed to…take the highway for eight miles? I dug into my back pocket, trying to find a buck or two for a cab. Wonderful. _Neo-French cabs don't accept Neo-American currency,_ I realized with another depressed sigh and stuffed my ten-dollar bill back into the far reaches of my jeans. 

Being the rash idiot I am, I decided there was only one thing for me to do: walk the distance. So, lugging a ten-pound suitcase and a backpack behind me, I found my way to the freeway and started walking…in the wrong direction, of course. It took me approximately an hour to realize I did _not_ want to go to Orleans. Paris would do just fine, thank you. And so I hauled myself back to my starting point and began again. 

Lucky me, it began to rain, and tank-tops don't usually come with hoods. Crumpled map in hand, I started tramping along a road, this time headed in the right direction. Splattered with mud, freezing to death; this was not how I had expected to spend my first day abroad. 

Twenty wrong turns and a thousand puddles later, I finally found myself in front of a large mansion—more like a palace, actually. "Lemme in," I snapped to the guard, wringing some water out of my drenched hair. 

The guard stiffened. "May I ask why you wish to gain entrance to the Neo-French palace?" he asked.

I stopped trying to dry my hair and stared at the man in distaste. " 'Cause I'm gonna work here, you big oaf!"

"You're name, please?" the guard questioned. I could tell he was angry with me from the way his nostrils were flaring. 

"Bishop. Renee Bishop," I muttered. 

The guard flipped through a few pieces of soaking wet paper on his clipboard. "I'm sorry, madam, but your name is not on this list," he explained; I could have sworn that he was lying. 

I grunted in exasperation and walked up to the intercom at the gate. "George de Sand, let me in this minute! If you don't want me here, at least have the decency to tell me!" I shouted into the speaker and turned to glare at the stupid guard some more. When my uncle _finally_ arrived at the gate, I gave the sentry a look that I hoped said, "Told ya so."

"Renee! Dear girl, what took you so long?" Raymond asked as he scanned me over. I noticed he had been smart enough to bring an umbrella for me, too. 

"First: I can't read French and so that map you gave me was completely useless. Two: my dictionary was wrong so I had no clue where to go. Three: people here don't accept Neo-American currency. Four: I started in the wrong direction. Five: it began to rain and I don't have a raincoat. Six: the people here aren't that good at giving directions; seven: it took me two hours to walk here. Eight: that stupid guard wouldn't let me in," I said sharply then lapsed into a spree of oaths. 

Raymond's eyes widened in horror. "Please, Renee, watch your language. The princess does reside here after all."

"I have a strange feeling she's not as innocent as you want her to be," I retorted.

My uncle sighed. "I see you have not changed much over the years," he noticed. "Follow me." Raymond walked through the gate, me at his heels. "How was the flight?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"You could have just sent a cab for me," I muttered. 

"Please Renee. At least _try_ to act dignified," Raymond pleaded. "Now, how was your flight?" he repeated. 

"Fine, I guess," I replied with a sigh. "Beside the fact that they didn't have any vegetarian meals and that the bitch sitting behind me was snoring the entire time, yeah, it was great."

Raymond turned to stare at me disapprovingly. "Do you want this job or not?" he challenged. That got me quiet. I wanted the job more than anything.

As we walked in silence, I couldn't help but notice the numerous rose gardens we passed. There must have been thousands of various colored roses sprinkled throughout millions of neatly trimmed bushes. I loved roses, even though they reminded me of my hateful family. I was tempted to pick a few, but decided that the gardener would probably have my head if I did. This was a palace, after all, and everything had to be perfect. 

I was brought out of my thoughts as a head of bright red hair came into my view. George de Sand, Jack of Diamonds in the Shuffle Alliance, pilot of the Gundam Rose, or, as I preferred to call him, Frenchie. Oh yes. Just _reading_ about Chibodee Crockett was a bad influence. George was sitting at a table, sheltered from the rain by a patio-roof. He was playing with the handle of a teacup, obviously daydreaming. 

"Master George," Raymond introduced, "may I present my youngest niece, Renee Antoinette Bishop." 

George shook his head and stood up, looking me over. He walked up to me and bowed, then took my hand and kissed it. "Charmed, I'm sure," he murmured and stood up. 

I started to courtesy, but then realized that I wasn't wearing a skirt, so ended up making my clumsy courtesy a pathetic bow. "Um…Hi," I managed to say. "Do you think we could get out of this rain?" I noticed George flinch at the last word. "I'm sort of freezing my butt off here and would really like change into something a bit dryer." The look of appall on George's face almost sent me rolling on the cobblestone floor in a fit of giggles. Almost. I managed to stifle the laugh with my hand. 

"Y—Yes. I was just going to suggest that myself," George said once he had recovered from the initial shock of my words. 

Raymond glared at me as we walked into the gigantic palace. "I warned you not to do that," he whispered fiercely. 

I shrugged. "Sorry, Uncle. Couldn't help it," I replied with an innocent smile. 

"Tell me what you know about the Gundam Rose," George instructed, cutting me short. 

"Gundam Rose. Pilot: George de Sand. Serial Number: GF13-009NF. Nationality: Neo-France. Height: 16.2 meters. Dry weight: 7.2 tons. Full weight: 13.1 tons. Weapons: rose bits x many, chevalier beam saber x 1, head vulcan x 2. Ultimate attacks: Roses Screamer, Roses Hurricane. Power: 16.51. Speed: 25.11. Offense: 18.11. Defense: 17.94. Search: 24.36. Adaptation: 16.22. Total: 117.65," I recited. 

George turned to look at me. "Please, _mademoiselle,_ try to be honest. Tell me what you know about the Gundam Rose from _memory_, not from a slip of paper you hid up your sleeve."

"That WAS from memory! I know everything there is to know about Gundam Rose! And besides," I pointed out smugly, calming down a bit, "I don't have any sleeves."

Raymond chuckled. "She does have a point there, Master George," he agreed. 

The Gundam fighter blushed. "Forgive me, _mademoiselle,_" he apologized quietly. "I have never met anyone who knew all the statistics from memory. You are quite a find."

I reached up and pulled on George's long bangs—hard. In response, I got a loud yelp. "Gee thanks, Frenchie," I murmured. "With all that hair in your head, who would have known that you had a brain, however small it may be?" I teased.

"Master George," Raymond observed, "I think you may be in over your head."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ookies. Finally found a way to end that chapter. Phew. So how do you like it so far? I've gone through SEVEN drafts of this chapter before I got it straight. Now all I have to do is think of a thousand ways for Renee to get on George's nerves. MWAHAHAHAHA! Ooooh! This is going to be so fun! Actually, George is my favorite character. But that's beside the point. Now all I have to do is lock myself in a room until I get some ideas. Joy! Oh, yeah. But first I get to go to SunCoast and buy episodes of G Gundam! Yes! Yes! Yes! *runs off like the Mad Hatter (does the Mad Hatter even run?)*

Until I'm done watching my G Gundam episodes and have enough ideas for one more chapter,

~* ShadowTide *~ 


	2. Of Gundams, Drinks, and Pop Music

Hi, people! Erm…that's really all I have to say. -_-;;; Oh, yeah. HAPPY TODAY!

DISCLAIMER: (I'm copying DarkDragon with this one, but oh well.) Although I do not own G Gundam, I am the proud owner of a Gundam Rose action figure (George…), a Burning Gundam action figure (WEEE! Look at Burning Gundam fly!), a Shadow Gundam mini-action figure (put together by myself), a Gundam Rose mini-action figure (you can tell I like George, right?), the first Mobile Fighter G Gundam Box Set 1 on DVD (Glory hallelujah!), and (this is the last one, I promise) and a DVD version of Princess Mononoke. (Maybe someday I'll get around to writing a PM fic, too.) Oh. And Renee.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter II: Of Gundams, Drinks, and Pop Music

I looked up at my Gundam with a blissful sigh. "The pride of Neo-France," I whispered. "Gundam Rose. Is it not beautiful?" I asked Renee, who was standing beside me. 

"I think it's seen better days," she told me with a small smile and leaned forward on the balcony railing. 

I turned to glare at her disapprovingly, trying to keep my anger at bay. A knight _never_ acts without dignity, no matter the situation he might be in. "_Mademoiselle_ Renee, both your uncle and I have asked you several times for you to behave yourself," I scolded. Although Renee had the body of a twenty-year-old, I had serious doubts about the mental capability of her mind.

Renee stood up, her hazel eyes flashing. "I can do what I want when I want," she snapped. 

"No, I beg to disagree," I said calmly. "If you plan to stay here in Neo-France, I suggest you learn some manners."

The girl grunted and stared at me for a moment of two, contemplating her next move. Finally, a sly smirk crossed her face and her eyes danced mischievously. I took a step back, for it had not taken me long to learn that every time Renee smiled something unwanted—and probably unpleasant—was coming. "Beer?" she asked sweetly, holding out a green bottle in front of her. 

I eyed her suspiciously. "No thank you, _mademoiselle._ I prefer wine." I backed up further until I was cornered against the balcony edge. 

"Aw, ya sure ya don't want some?" Renee asked. 

"Yes, quite sure," I replied hesitantly. I was too busy worrying about my own safety to notice that Raymond's niece was lightly shaking the beer bottle.

"Maybe Gundam Rose wants some," Renee laughed through a fit of giggles. I stood, mouth agape in horror, as Renee opened the flask of beer. The liquor flew through the air, spraying everything in its path, including me, and, more importantly, Gundam Rose. 

My face clouded over in anger. "Wonderful. Renee Bishop, I think I finally have a job for you. I want this balcony cleaned up and the Gundam Rose spotless. You have two hours before I arrange your flight home." With that, I walked inside, leaving Renee speechless. _That certainly made me feel better,_ I thought and strolled off to change into dryer clothes. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I never really figured out why I acted like a two-year-old bitch when I was around George. Guess I just liked watching him fume at me. But now I mentally cursed myself for behaving like a brat. I looked up helplessly at the Rose. _Why do Gundams have to be so damn big?_ I moaned to myself. I jumped over the balcony and landed neatly on Gundam Rose's left arm. Unfortunately, the arm was slippery with beer and I slipped, landing with a loud _thud!_ in the Gundam's hand. This was going to be harder than I thought… 

Eventually I figured out a way to clean the damn thing. It took almost all of the time, and as I glanced at my watch I noticed I had only 15 minutes to get the balcony clean and, as George would most likely say, "spotless." I looked around wildly and spotted a mop. I filled a bucket with water, accidentally spilling some on myself. _Crap! Why does water have to be so damn cold?!_ I thought in frustration as I hauled the bucket over to the spill I had caused. Despite my worries, I was finished with time to spare. With another glance at my watch, I just had time to arrange myself in a carefree position before George strode in.

He looked at me in surprise. "Are you finished?"

"Course, Frenchie. Whacha think?" I asked. I saw his eyes flash at his new nickname. _Don't worry, Frenchie, I got more where that came from._ I thought smugly.

"I honestly didn't think that you would do it." George admitted. I snorted.

"Bet it would have been a relief for you, eh, Frenchie?" I asked with a smirk. His eyes flashed again.

"Just make sure the Gundam Rose is working properly please." He said and walked away. My uncle emerged from the shadows.

"You try his patience, Renee," he told me.

"I never woulda thought," I said sarcastically.

"When did you meet Master Chibodee?" he asked suddenly.

"Eh? Good ol' Chib-chan? I never met up him. I read 'bout him." I explained.

"You get like this from _reading_ about him? Renee, you're hopeless." Raymond said with a sigh.

"I know. How d'you think he'll like 'Preppy Priss'?" I asked thoughtfully. Uncle threw up his hands and walked away. With a mischievous grin, I got to work on checking the Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I tried to walk away from the scene with as much dignity as I could muster. _'Frenchie'? How could she?!_ But I didn't send her home. She had completed the task, after all, and I never went back on my word. But…it was just so…so…degrading! _'Frenchie'? _I repeated again. I decided to practice my fencing and relieve some anger. I now knew that she had a very large mental capacity, but now I doubted her maturity. No, I doubted that from the beginning. This…nickname…confirmed it. As I silently fumed, Marie-Louise was able to surprise me.

"George?" she asked. I momentarily froze, then answered.

"Yes, Marie-Louise?"

"You _do_ remember that there is a party tonight?" she asked, worried.

"Y—yes, of course. How could I forget?" I said uneasily. This was NOT good.

"Good. I just want you to make sure the new girl has something to wear. Maybe…I hope you can take care of it."

"Of course, Miss Marie-Louise." 

"I'll leave it to you then. I must finish organizing the party." Marie-Louise said and walked away. The palms of my hands started to sweat. _How am I supposed to find a suitable dress for Renee by this evening? I hope Raymond is up to a new errand._ I thought and went to find Raymond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was just checking the Rose Bits when my uncle came up to me. 

"Renee, there's going to be a formal party tonight. George has instructed me to help you find a suitable gown for the occasion." He said. My eyes widened.

" 'Gown'? You honestly expect me to wear a _dress_? Can't I just lock myself in my room or something?" I asked pleadingly. I _hated_ formality.

"That is an—appealing—possibility. Unfortunately, George gave me explicit orders to find you a dress for the occasion." Raymond said, somewhat regretfully. I knew why. He'd seen me at formal 'gatherings.' I disgraced myself, embarrassed myself, made a fool of myself…and utterly shamed myself. And that was just me. I _could_ go into what I did to my family, but that'd take too long.

"Fine. But…" I shivered. "I'd rather stay in my room."

Finally we set off for the mall. I loved shopping, but having to shop for a dress seriously daunted my spirits. We got to a formal-wear shop and stepped in. I immediately sprinted for the black dresses. The only sister that talked to me (and she didn't anymore, mind you) said I looked flattering in black—whatever that means. I sorted through the dresses until I found a low-cut, short, virtually-no-back, gold-embroidered dress. I showed it to Uncle.

"Renee," he said, "put that dress back this instant."

I smirked and dashed for the dressing-room. _This might not be so bad after all, _I thought maliciously. I stripped and put on the dress. I walked out and showed it to Raymond. His jaw dropped as low as physically possible.

"Do you like it?" I asked self-consciously. I played with the split short sleeves.

"You _cannot_, under _any_ circumstances, wear that dress to the party." Raymond said defiantly. I grinned.

10 minutes later, we walked out of the store. Guess which dress we had? Next we stopped at a jewelry shop. I looked around and finally decided on a topaz-studded set of bracelet, earrings and choker-like necklace. I dropped into a Sears on the way and bought a beautiful gold shawl and black boots that zipped up in the side and had 5-inch heels. Now we were done. On the way back to the palace, I saw a liquor store. _Ohhh, idea…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I watched as Renee and Raymond passed me on the way up. I got an uneasy feeling when I saw that glint in her eye and saw her smile at me. I also noticed the extra bags that didn't have any store logo on them. I got a distinctly unsettled feeling, but dismissed it. She wouldn't seriously think of pulling a prank in a formal party, would she?

I walked into the ballroom. Surveying the scene I mentally complemented Marie-Louise on her skills at organizing the party. To the left of the room there were the refreshments and snacks. To the right and back was the seating. In the middle was the dance floor. To the left and right of the stairs I was on the orchestra played. I smiled, forgetting my earlier troubles as I listened to the music. I walked over to the champagne and poured myself a glass. I noticed a slightly bitter aftertaste, but I dismissed it. Marie-Louise came up beside me and served herself a glass of punch. She took a sip, and swallowed rather hastily.

"What did they put in the punch?" she asked no one in particular. She took a pack of sugar and upended it into her glass. Taking another sip, she smiled. "That's better."

"How goes the ball?" I asked her.

"Fine," Marie-Louise answered casually. "But I haven't seen the new mechanic yet."

As if on cue, Renee walked in. Marie-Louise's eyes widened and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a short, form-revealing, low-cut black top with short sleeves split so they fell on either side of her arm. There was gold embroidery lining the bottom and sleeves of the dress, and a gold shawl encircled her shoulders. Around her wrist was a gold, topaz-studded bracelet and topaz earrings hung from her ears. A gold, topaz-studded necklace hugged her neck. But what surprised me most were her shoes. She was wearing black zip-up boots with _high_ heels. Very high.

"George, I told you to get her a _suitable _dress for the occasion." Marie-Louise whispered to me.

"I thought Raymond would know what 'suitable' was." I replied, awed. There was a crowd of men surrounding her immediately. She pushed through them and came up to me.

"May I have this dance…Frenchie?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I watched as George's jaw dropped lower than my uncle's had—in other words, it dropped _lower_ than physically possible. I smiled as a bunch of men crowded around me, all asking me to dance. I pushed through them. I wanted to have my first dance with George…before he was drunk from the champagne and punch I…changed. Okay, so I spiked it. I thought it would make the party funner. I walked up to George. I decided to be civil.

"May I have this dance…" I started. Screw civilness. "Frenchie?"

My nickname snapped him out of his—er—whatever he was in. I knew he wouldn't refuse. He honored the 'Code of Chivalry,' Raymond had told me. I had no clue what the hell the 'Code of Chivalry' was, but I was starting to get an idea.

"It…would be a…pleasure." George said. I saw he had trouble getting the last word out. I smirked and grabbed him by the arm, literally hauling him onto the dance floor. The other couples parted for us; I wasn't about to stop. I cued the musicians and they stopped. I nodded to Raymond, my forced accomplice. He pressed a button and all of a sudden music for "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne started blaring from the corners of the room where I had set up a stereo system. I giggled hysterically. I tapped the headset that I had taken from my pocket and made sure it was on. Then, at the right time, I began to dance. Then I added my voice.

"Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger

I want to scream, it makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love, is it enough to breathe

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die, somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

To walk within the lines would make my life so boring!

I want to know that I have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet, come now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love, is it enough to breathe

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die, somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

Let down your defenses, use no common sense

If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful, accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent

No way, I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby

Is it enough (is it enough), is it enough to breathe

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die, somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

Is it enough, is it enough to die, somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please."

There was a wild applause as I ended my song. Of course, it wasn't _my_ song, but hey! I sang it. Halfway through the song, George had stopped moving, so I had had to pull him along. I thought it looked horrible, but I guess it turned out fine. I smiled once more. I had waited _forever_ to do that, and George…no better person to do this to. After all, who woulda thought of interrupting a ball-like party with a pop song and dance? Yah, okay. I'm evil. And I'm proud of it. 

Leaving George stunned, I walked out of the ballroom and onto a balcony to cool down. I giggled as I remembered the look on George's face. He was in for one hell of a night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ookies. Done with that chapter. I'm gonna leave it up to you to think up what else happened that night. ^_^ Basically, everyone who drank the punch and champagne got drunk. Really drunk. Great. 

Me wants to thank DarkDragon for writing most of this chapter. You'll see her pop up in all of my stories. ^^ (I love those smillee face thingies!)

I think that's it. Never fear, I'll have more to say next chapter. I think… -_-;;;

L'itraot! (That's 'goodbye' in Hebrew. Not only will I be writing a strange pointless story with no plot whatsoever, but I'm gonna be teachin' you people 'hello' and 'goodbye' in every language and strange form I can think of. BEWARE!)

~* ShadowTide *~

and

~* DarkDragon *~

See? This is the where the story starts getting co-authored! ^_^


	3. Pranks: A Way of Life

Holla! (Spanish, but you probably knew that already.) What do I have to say today? Oh, of course. I HAVE TO WAIT 'TIL FEBRUARY 18, 2003 TO GET THE NEXT BOX SET OF G GUNDAM! Grrrr…. Evil G Gundam people! Bigger 'Grrrrrr…'

DISCLAIMTER: Go, Gundam Rose! Capture the dude who owns G Gundam and make him gimme the rights! *Gundam Rose doesn't move* Oh well, at least I tried… Gundam Rose, can you capture George for me? *Gundam Rose remains silent* I'll never own G Gundam at this rate… How about Domon? *nothing happens* Chibodee? Sai Sici? I'll even settle for Argo! *still nothin'* You're no fun, Gundam Rose! *kicks Gundam Rose, ends up hurting self, and stumbles off to pout*

My disclaimers are sorta long, aren't they? He, he. 'Sorta' is an understatement, isn't it? More 'he's. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter III: Pranks: A Way of Life

I woke up the next morning with a feeling uncannily akin to a hangover. Groggily, I dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair to a red-orange sheen. _I feel awful,_ I thought and walked out of my room. 

"Mornin'_,_ Frenchie," I heard a voice greet me. I whirled around to see Renee leaning against the wall, wearing a white strapless shirt and tight black jeans. 

"Good morning, _mademoiselle,"_ I returned politely. "Do you think it possible for you to dress in an orthodox fashion for once in your life?" I asked, eyeing her scandalous outfit. 

"Nope," Renee replied shortly. "How'd ya sleep, Frenchie?"

"Miss Renee, exactly how much champagne did I drink last night?" I questioned, curious to know _why_ I felt like my head was about to split in two. 

"Not that much," Renee answered. "About three cups or so."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then would you mind informing me why I am feeling the unpleasant aftereffects of alcohol this fine morning?"

"Oh, that! Nothin' to worry about, Frenchie, dear. I just spiked the drinks," Renee explained as she walked up to me and pulled at my bangs. "Wasn't last night fun?"

"Thoroughly enjoyable," I said with sarcasm and disentangled Renee's hand from my hair. "The only problem is that I do not remember much of what happened. Would you care to inform me?"

"No, not really," Renee told me with a sly smirk as she started to walk down the hall. "I think you'd be better off not knowing, although you did give an astounding performance of_ La Marsillaise._"

I groaned and followed Renee down the hall. _Why me?_ I asked silently. _Why?_

"_En guarde_," I growled as my sword crossed with Raymond's in mid-air. I leaned forward, pushing my good butler back. Raymond swerved and dodged, causing me to slightly loose my footing as Raymond struck. In turn, I thrust my sword forward. It came in contact with a nearby tree, missing Raymond by a millimeter. I was about to try to strike again when I noticed something peculiar about the sword. 

"What is it, Master George?" Raymond asked as he noticed my eyes narrow. I pushed forward at my sword. Instead of piercing the tree, it bent. With a resigned sigh, I put my finger on the sword tip. Just as I had suspected. 

"Renee!" I called, annoyed and rather angry. 

"Ya?" Renee answered my call, popping up from below a rosebush. 

"Exactly what did you do with my sword?" I asked, glaring at her. 

"But Master George, isn't that—" Raymond started but was cut off by her obnoxious niece. 

"Sword? Oh, you must mean that long piece of metal with a shiny gold thing on one end!" Renee exclaimed.

"And…" I pressed, placing my sword tip on the ground beside be and trying to lean on it. Regretfully, it bent as I pushed against it and I went tumbling onto the floor. 

Renee burst into giggles. I straightened myself, rather flustered. Raymond sighed in annoyance and strolled up to Renee. "That is the last drop, young lady! I am sending you home this minute!" my butler roared and grabbed his niece's ear, tugging her off towards the palace gates. 

"No Raymond," I ordered calmly, staring coldly at Renee. Raymond stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me in astonishment. Renee pulled free of her uncle's grasp and rubbed her ear. "I'm going to tame that shrew if it's the last thing I do," I explained. 

"If I may say so, Master George, I think you are making a mistake," Raymond offered and walked off, shaking his head. 

Renee walked up to me, her eyes full of puzzlement. "Thank you," she murmured softly. I thought that the girl might actually behave civilly for once, but, of course, she could not resist to pull on my bangs and add the insulting nickname "Frenchie" to her thanks. I stared after Renee as she walked off, rubbing gently at my sore hair. _Frenchie!_ I snorted to myself at her fake thank-you. Yet I couldn't help but think that there _had_ been some sincerity in her voice. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Why? I wondered silently as I walked down a long corridor. _Why didn't he kick me out? For that matter, why didn't he make me go the first day? It don't make no sense. All I've done is annoy 'im—let alone embarrass him. I don't get it…_ I shrugged off my questions and opened the door to my room. My eyes widened as I got an idea. Two, actually. One involved some shampoo, and the other that fencing sword I had hid under my bed…

"Teach me how to fence," I ordered George.

He stared at me, blinking. "W—What?" he finally stuttered. 

"Teach me ta fence," I repeated. 

George straightened and cleared his throat. "Madam, last time I checked, _I_ was the one giving orders to _you_. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some pressing business to attend to…" Frenchie started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. 

  
"TEACH ME HOW TO FENCE!" I shouted. 

George pulled his arm out of my grasp. "Please, _mademoiselle._ Maybe once you learn some manners," he protested. 

My eyes flashed angrily. "Now," I growled. 

With a resigned sigh, George reluctantly agreed. "We will start tomorrow. Now, I have some business to attend to and _you_ have a Gundam to fix," George told me. 

I grunted. "What did you do to it this time?" I demanded. 

"Nothing. I just want to put you to use, that is all," George explained with a slight smile and walked off. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. I could wait till tomorrow. Give him time to enjoy his hair while he can…

Exactly twenty-four hours later, George and I stood in a rose garden, both of us armed with swords. I smiled inwardly, hatching more evil pranks and not paying the least bit of attention to George's boring-as-hell speech about 'The Code of Fencing'. I mean, really. No one—except maybe George—gives a damn about the rules of fencing. They just want to fence, for god's sake! I interrupted George with a loud yawn.

"Do you wish to learn the art of swordplay or not?" George challenged. 

" 'Course I do, Frenchie," I replied with an angelic smile. 

George looked at me suspiciously, then continued with his lecture. "Hold the sword like so…" I held back another yawn, humoring George. My mind started to drift when I was brought back to the present as George asked me sharply, "_Mademoiselle,_ are you even listening?"

"I'm hangin' on your every word, fighter dear," I responded sarcastically. 

George sighed. "I am losing my patience with you, Miss Renee. It is essential that you learn the Code of Fencing; otherwise you will be fighting only for the sake of fighting," the Gundam fighter explained. 

I grunted. "Oh, c'mon, Frenchie. I don't need no damn Code o' Fencing. I could beat the daylights out of ya anytime," I said. 

"Really, _mademoiselle_?" George questioned, somewhat mischievously.

"Hell yah," I answered.

"I shall take you up on that challenge," George said and raised his fencing sword. I copied him, a bit unsure. Now I wished I had listened at least a _bit_ before openin' my big trap. "Now, Renee, are you ready?"

"Ready as hell," I answered with more confidence then I actually felt.

"Go!" George yelled. I didn't even know what the hell he did, just half a second later, my fencing sword was sticking point-down into the dirt two feet away.

"Now, _mademoiselle_ Renee, are you ready to learn the fine art of fencing?" he asked.

"Bitch," I muttered as I went to retrieve my sword. Fortunately, he didn't hear me. "Yeah, go ahead, Frenchie, teach me how to fence."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I inwardly winced as she used my nickname again. When would that woman learn some manners? I could have sworn she had muttered something profane, but I dismissed it, rather willingly. Renee leaned on her fencing sword as I once more began my instruction. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy…

And hour later, we parted. She had finally listened to me, but it took some time and almost more patience than I had. I wondered if she had asked to fence on purpose, and had the sneaking suspicion that she had. I walked to the gardens. I was in sore need of some relaxation time.

It was late and I had just finished another fencing session with Raymond. I brushed my teeth and hair, then slipped under the covers on my bed. If only I had the slightest idea what I was in for the next morn…

I yawned and slipped out of bed, stretching. I stripped and stepped into the shower, picking up my shampoo. I thought it was oddly liquid, but I dismissed it just as early morning misconceptions. I finished my shower and dressed in my usual attire. I went to my mirror and dropped my brush. _That girl is going to get it…_ I thought angrily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"RENEE BISHOP, YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" George's voice roared down the hall, beckoning me to his room. I couldn't keep from bursting out laughing when I saw him. He looked like always…save for his hair. It was _pink_. I fell to the ground, unable to keep upright from laughing so hard. Raymond raced up the stairs when he heard George, and had to race down again so that his master wouldn't see him laughing, too.

"Renee, what did you put in my shampoo?" George asked, seething.

"I—I put—" I tried to say, but my laughter wouldn't permit it. "Bleach," I finally managed to gasp.

"BLEACH?!?!?" he yelled. George touched his hair. "Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you."

I nodded, still laughing. I got up, and made to turn around, but instead pulled out a camera and snapped a quick picture before running down the hall. I could feel George's eyes in the back of my head. I knew I would get it later, but now, I was content to begin my next prank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's DarkDragon again. You see me everywhere in these stories, doncha? How'd you like Renee's bleach trick? I wonder what Renee's planning to do to poor Georgie now. You'll have to wait till next time to find out.

~*DarkDragon*~

*sigh* DarkDragon, why do you always have to make it sound like a cliffhanger? Oh well. This was really your chapter in the first place…

~* ShadowTide *~


	4. As if it Weren't Enough

Um… Hullo! (See. British.)

NO! I forgot to say goodbye last chapter in a foreign language! Oh well. You'll just get two 'goodbye's this time. Since I'm a happy, strange freak of George, I feel like wishing you another HAPPY TODAY! Even though for me, today isn't goin' that well… *sigh* Oh well. Time for the much-anticipated disclaimer. 

MY WARPED DISCLAIMER: Hmm. Do you think Shadow Gundam will kidnap the guy who owns G Gundam for me? 

Kyoji: I dunno. 

It's worth a try… Shadow Gundam! Go kidnap the guy who owns G Gundam and make him gimme—No, wait! I got a better idea. *snickers* Go kidnap Kyoji!

Kyoji: *as Shadow Gundam picks him up* AHHHHHHH! HELP!

He, he. Now Kyoji is all mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!

George: *sulkily* I thought you liked me, _mademoiselle_ ShadowTide. 

Hmmm… Kyoji, George. Kyoji, George… Choices, choices…

Stalker: *dodges flower pot that was thrown at him* While ShadowTide is making her hard decision, I guess it's up to me to do the real disclaimer. *sigh* I hate my job… THE REAL DISCLAIMER: ShadowTide does not own G Gundam. She'd like to own Kyoji or George, but that will never happen. Sort of like how I will never be able to get rid of this stupid eye patch while I have this job… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter IV: As if it Weren't Enough…

It was rather embarrassing to walk around the palace with pink hair, and I suspected every servant I passed had to try very hard to stifle their laughter. I am not sure why I did not fire Renee after this latest prank; something—the light in her eyes, I suppose—kept me from dismissing Raymond's niece. Praying that Miss Marie-Louise would not be present, I walked into the dinning room and…there was the beautiful princess of Neo-France, sitting poised in a fancy leather chair.

She looked at me curiously. "George? Is that you?" she asked, trying to stop herself from giggling. 

With a resigned sigh, I replied, "Yes, Miss Marie-Louise. My new mechanic decided that it would be hilariously funny if I had pink hair." I took a seat next to Marie-Louise and piled my plate with the food that was sitting at the table. 

"You mean the girl who wore that…revealing black dress that night?" Marie-Louise questioned. 

"_Oui._ The one who wore that horrid gown and spiked the drinks. She also poured beer on Gundam Rose, pulled my hair numerous times, gave me a rubber fencing sword, tries my patience every second, calls me 'Frenchie', and has now bleached my hair," I replied grumpily. 

Marie-Louise put her hand gently over mine in comfort. "She sounds _awful_. I really do think you should send her back to the gutter she came from," she suggested. 

I shook my head sadly. "I—I can't. Her parents would most likely hang her if she lost her job one more time," I told my princess. "And," I added reluctantly, "and there is something…something dazzling about her eyes."

The princess removed her hand and winced. "Don't you think my eyes are dazzling, too, George?" she asked quietly. 

I smiled at her. "I have never seen a more beautiful face in my entire life," I answered. 

Marie-Louise's eyes lit up and she flung her arms around my neck. "Oh George…" she murmured and hugged my tightly. Uncomfortably yet happily, I wrapped my arms around the princess, holding her close to me. 

__

Maybe today will turn out all right after all, I thought to myself. "_Mon cheri,_" I said softly into Marie-Louise's hair and started stroking it gently. Although I had never said that I loved her, I think Marie-Louise knew exactly how I felt. We stayed in that comforting hug until I heard someone clear his throat loudly behind us. Marie-Louise blushed and we both quickly removed our hands from around each other. I turned around quickly to see Raymond standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. 

"Master George," he addressed me, "which room would you like me to prepare for Master Chibodee?"

I blinked, confused. "Chibodee? Now what gave you the illusion that he would be coming here?" I asked.

"This letter," Raymond answered and showed it to me. I growled inwardly, but remained calm. Chibodee… My hair… Renee…

"When is he coming?" I questioned. 

My butler scanned the paper. "Tomorrow at noon," he replied. 

I got up from my chair. "Please excuse me, Miss Marie-Louise," I said with a polite bow and left the room, rushing up the stairs to Renee's room. No longer did I care about politeness. I was dealing with a demon. "Renee, when did you ask Chibodee to come here?" I interrogated as I slammed open the door. 

Renee quickly whirled around, hiding something behind her back. "What?" she asked. 

"When. Did. You. Ask. Chibodee. To. Come. Here?" I growled. 

"Chibodee? I never told him to come," Renee protested sweetly. 

I grunted. "Please, answer my question. It will save you a large amount of trouble and discomfort," I threatened. 

Renee laughed at me, yet I saw her eyes flash in fear. "Maybe Chibodee decided to come on a friendly visit," she suggested. 

I could just picture the halo above her golden hair. "_Monsieur_ Chibodee wouldn't visit unless he was given an invitation," I said coldly. 

"Well, I'm tellin' ya I didn't ask him to come!" Renee continued protesting. 

"Yes, you did," I persisted. 

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"_Oui_."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Renee retorted, her eyes flashing in anger. 

I decided that our current exchange of words would get us nowhere, so I turned to leave the room with these parting words: "This is war, Renee Bishop."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment George closed the door, I fell onto the floor laughing hysterically. Oh, this was perfect! There was no one better in the world to pull pranks on than Gundam fighter George de Sand. Just remembering the look on his face sent me onto the floor again. I had only been in Neo-France for two months, and I had already driven George insane. Finally, my laughter abated and I took out the project I had been working on earlier: a scrapbook of pictures of George. Most of them were from that party where everyone got drunk. I smiled evilly. _Just wait 'til tomorrow, Frenchie_, I thought to myself. _Just wait 'til tomorrow…_

Thinking to finish the album, I continued to place the pictures in order. There was when I replaced the fencing sword with a rubber one and Frenchie had fallen flat on his face. There was him with his new "do." There he was when I had sprayed beer all over him and the Rose. There was…I gasped. _Our dance!_ Well, so it was mostly _my_ dance, but… George looked so handsome. _And so do I,_ I realized with shock. I guess what people say about my clothing is true. But the shocked look on George's face was _priceless_. I snickered to myself and continued with the album.

It was the day after, at exactly 12:01. I wondered where Chibodee was. He wouldn't be late, would he? It would spoil my plan. I told George that Chibodee's plane had been delayed until 1:00, and if everything went as planned, Chibodee would get one hell of a surprise—as would Frenchie. I snickered and Raymond looked at me suspiciously. I quickly went back to my more melancholy look. Then I heard bickering.

"Shirl, you said this would be a vacation!" protested a man with blue hair and pink bangs. His eyes were a pale green color and he wore a long jean jacket, jeans and a red shirt with a yellow star. Around his neck was the oddest thing: a black choker.

"Isn't visiting George a vacation?" a redhead retorted.

"No. It's a sparing ground," the man answered with a grin. Then he saw my uncle and me. "Where's Frenchie now?"

__

Oh, this is GREAT! He calls George "Frenchie" too! This'll be a blast! I thought happily. 

"Hello, _monsieur _Crockett," Raymond said politely with a resigned sigh.

" 'Ey, Raymond. Who's the pretty young lady next to you?" the man, Chibodee, I assumed, asked.

"This is my niece, Renee," Uncle said. I grinned impishly at the Neo-American.

"I'm Frenchie's new mechanic," I explained.

"I didn't know George had such a _hot_ girl on his new crew," Chibodee said, then passed me. I guess I was blushing, because the redhead came up to me.

"Don't take his teasing seriously," she pardoned. "He's a natural flatterer."

"And we're here to keep him in line," added a brunette with round-rimmed glasses. "Oh, by the way, that's Shirley and I'm Bunny."

"And I'm Cath," an African-American said. A blonde walked up behind her, carrying luggage like the other three.

"My name's Janet. Nice to meet you," the blonde said. I looked at my watch. 

"C'mon in. The show's about to start," I said with a grin. The four looked at me in a strange way, but followed me in anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I decided to ask Renee if the plane was still delayed. That would give me more time to wash the bleach out of my hair. So far, after what seemed like thousands of washes, the pink color hadn't changed. As I walked out of my room and toward the drawing room, I thought of what I might do to Renee. Nothing came immediately to mind, but I was sure I would think of something.

"Renee, are you—" I started to call out, but the sight that greeted me stopped me in my tracks. There was Chibodee and his girls, sprawled comfortably on three sofas. All of them looked up when I entered. Chibodee blinked at me for a second.

"Frenchie, that you?" he asked. _Oh, no. Chibodee also uses that thrice-cursed nickname! _I thought.

"_Oui, mon ami_. It is," I answered heavily. Chibodee burst into peals of laughter, soon falling off the couch, where he lay rolling on the floor. I waited patiently for him to stop, noticing Renee grinning with malicious smirk. _I'll get you for this later, Renee Bishop, _I mentally promised her. Finally, Chibodee stopped laughing enough to gasp out:

"Frenchie, you look better with red." Then he went back to laughing. I glared at Renee, who smiled sweetly back at me.

"Renee, I thought you said that Chibodee's plane was delayed by an hour," I growled to her over Chibodee's laughing.

"No. It was just a setup so you would come to find me and Chibodee would see you without me having to forcefully get you out of your room," Renee explained. "Besides, he ain't seen my scrapbook yet."

I looked at her in horror, then stormed up to my room to continue to wash my hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I watched as Frenchie left the room, taking what dignity he had left with him. I then looked down at Chibodee who still rolled on the floor. It had gone more or less as I had planned. And it had turned out perfectly. I excused myself and walked up to my room, taking the new scrapbook out from under my bed. I sprinted down the stairs, practically tumbling in my haste, and got back to the room. Chibodee was hauling himself onto the sofa, still chuckling. I grinned broadly and sat down next to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My new scrapbook," I said smugly.

"Scrapbook of what?" Chibodee questioned.

"All the pranks I've played on Frenchie," I replied.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! Let's take a look!" he shouted like an excited child. I grinned again and opened to the first page. There was when I sprayed George and the Rose with beer. And then with a turn I got to the party/ball. Chibodee started laughing when he saw George giving his performance of _La Marsillaise_. But he quieted when he saw me and George dancing to "Anything but Ordinary."

"Wow, you two look good together," he commented. He waved his hands frantically at my death glare. "No! Not like that! You look nice in that outfit and you two just look nice dancing together!"

I turned the page and again he laughed when he saw George fall flat on his face (the day I had exchanged the real fencing sword with the rubber one), and then at the photo of George's new hair color. I closed the scrapbook and giggled.

"And you did all this to him?" Chibodee asked me.

"Hell yah! Like any of these other prisses would," I motioned to the maids. They pretended they didn't hear me. "Anyway, it's fun to tease Frenchie."

"I hear you there," Chibodee agreed.

"Oh, go grow up," I heard one of the crew, Shirley I remembered her name to be, mutter.

"Seriously, Shirl. You should try it sometime," Chibodee recommended.

"Not for a million bucks and freedom from a forced labor crew would I even _dream_ of doing anything like that to George," Shirley said stubbornly. Janet, Bunny and Cath shook their heads sadly. I knew what they were thinking. _Wrong thing to say,_ is what I thought.

"I can arrange that," Chibodee said with a sly smirk, and picked Shirley up. He slung her over a shoulder and carried her out, Shirley protesting the whole time.

"Does he always do that?" I asked.

"All the time," the three answered in unison. I grinned. This would be perfect, just _perfect_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heya, DarkDragon here. I think this was a success. The next chapter though, will be the stunner. It'll include what I fondly call "the knife incident." I'll explain later.

So for all you patient fans (yes, _you_, baka), have a heart and wait for the next joint effort of the DarkTide team. This should go under that after all...

~*DarkDragon*~

Ya. It is going under DarkTide, sheesh. See? Look at the author, you…What's the word for idiot again? Oh well. DarkDragon wrote most of this chapter and all of the next. Like you'd care. 

Adue! (I have no clue how it's spelled, but it's supposed to be Portuguese.)

~* ShadowTide *~


	5. Pink Hair and 'The Knife Incident'

George: *wails* This is so _embarrassing_!

DarkDragon: That's the point, Frenchie.

Chibodee: Yeah. I liked seeing you flat on your face.

DarkDragon: Renee sure knows haw to pull a fast one on you.

George: Wait till I pull out my tricks.

Chibodee: You have tricks?

ShadowTide: George, Kyoji, George, Kyoji...

Stalker: As you can see, Chibodee and George are bickering and ShadowTide has not yet arrived at a decision. DarkDragon has yet to be doing anything important and worth mentioning.

DarkDragon: HEY!!! *grabs knife*

Stalker: *steps back* Okay...DISCLAIMER: DarkDragon nor ShadowTide own G Gundam, though they wouldn't mind if some others decided otherwise...

DarkDragon: *still angry from before* Ohhhh, Stalker, you're gonna get it...!

Stalker: I hate my job.

DarkDragon: LETS GET THIS THING STARTED!!! GUNDAM FIGHT...READY?...GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stalker: I hate you and my job.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter V: P!NK Hair and 'The Knife Incident'

I stormed into my room. I wasn't sure what Renee meant by "scrapbook," but I was positive that I didn't want to know. She had set me up for the most embarrassing day of my life. And all I could do was storm out while she laughed? I looked at my hair and suddenly got an idea. Raymond had told me that Renee hates the color pink. I grinned for the first time in a long while as an idea struck me. I knew it was degrading and far below me, but, after all, one good turn deserves another...

I had finally finished rigging my trap, but I knew it wouldn't be used for a while. That reason came walking up the stairs at that moment. The Queen looked up and smiled.

"George! There you are! The King and I are holding a dinner for the rulers of Neo-Egypt and I need you to find a suitable outfit for that girl. Not what she was wearing at the ball, mind you. I heard of that, and I hope you can be so kind as to choose something that correctly relates to the occasion," the Queen informed me stiffly. I looked at her in shock and utter horror. I couldn't be disrespectful to the Queen, but did she honestly expect me to go out in public with my hair the way it was?

"Of course, Your Highness," I replied politely. I hoped Raymond would get it right this time...

Thankfully, Raymond did. Renee had an appropriate gown to wear. It was not very formfitting, for that I was grateful, and it was black. I nodded to my butler at his choice (he had gone without Renee this time). It would be perfect. The dress itself didn't have many skirts, and thus it looked thinner than normal. The trim was golden, and Renee could wear her topaz set again. Raymond had also gotten his niece new shoes, shoes that were fitting for once. There was one small problem, I noticed with horror: Chibodee. I went to Renee. Because she was the mechanic, she would need to be there, but Chibodee's presence wasn't needed; no, it was unwanted.

"Renee," I said as I entered. "I need you to find some way to get Chibodee out of the palace for the evening."

"Why?" Renee asked, as I knew she would.

"We are holding a dinner tonight for the rulers of Neo-Egypt. Neo-France hopes to make an alliance with them, and I don't think the King and Queen would appreciate…having him here," I explained.

"I get to go on another shopping trip?!" Renee asked in excitement, ignoring the initial question.

"No, Raymond has already taken care of your dress," I told her steadily. Renee's face fell. I noticed that when she had a mischievous idea, her eyes would spark and she would look…well, beautiful. Her eyes were lovely by themselves, of course, and her curly blonde hair added to the affect and brought out her eyes. Black was her perfect color… I shook my head sharply as I realized exactly what I had been thinking. 

"Then why'd you come?" Renee asked, yawning.

"I need you to find a way to get Chibodee out of the palace for the evening," I repeated.

Renee grunted. "That'll be easy enough. Janet, Cath, Bunny and Shirley can go into the spare house you have over there and I can send Chibodee to a strip club or somethin'." I was appalled at the suggestion, but if it worked... "Don't worry, Frenchie, it'll work," Renee assured me. I had my serious doubts, but what else was I to do?

"Yes, I know. I should know how to get rid of Chibodee by now, but you two are so much alike..." I sighed and walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared after him, shocked and amused. Shocked because he had asked me for advice, amused because of what he had said. Chibodee and I are alike in a lot of ways. One being that we both like to see George fume. I walked out of my room, and to Chibodee's.

"Hey, Chibodee!" I called. He poked his head out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I know of a great strip club. You wanna go?" I said calmly. He nodded vigorously.

"When're we going?" he asked anxiously, his eyes bright.

"I'm not going, only you and—if you want—your crew. I have other things to do," I replied. Chibodee caught my drift and nodded.

"Sure. What time do you need me out till?" he asked and leaned against the door.

"Go get drunk, party, and come back before noon tomorrow," I suggested with a shrug. He grinned.

"Hey Cath, Shirley, Bunny, Janet! C'mon! We're goin' to a strip club!" Chibodee called into his room and all four emerged. I stared as they followed Chibodee, probably to keep him in line rather than actually wanting to go. Chibodee had left the premises before you could say "Gundam Rose." I for one was glad of that. Now, what could I do to Frenchie? Doing' somethin' tonight was out of the question, not even I would try to mess up a dinner this big. I settled for a "wait-for-now" type of thing and went to see what my dear uncle had bought me.

The dinner had started. The rulers of Neo-Egypt had come in the formal wear of their country, which was more interesting than that of Neo-France—at least _I_ thought it was. 

The first act of the King was to propose a toast.

"I would like to propose a toast to the rulers of Neo-Egypt, Queen Hatchepsut and Pharaoh Ramses the III," the King said. I started to eat; it was boring. I noticed that everyone else had risen. I stayed put. What was the point? George bent down.

"Renee, stand up," he whispered fiercely.

"No," I said defiantly. He took my fork and placed it down and then took hold of my knife. Oh, nooo! He wouldn't get it that easily. I held my knife firmer. George tugged and glared at me. I glared back. No French preppy priss was gonna interrupt _my_ meal. Especially one this good. He yanked. I yanked. He yanked harder. I yanked harder as I tightened my grip. We began to play a little game of tug-of-war with my knife, and I refused to be the looser. I pulled, George pulled, I pulled, George pulled, I pulled, George pulled, I pulled, George pulled. We went on like this for a while, ignoring the others at the table, who were staring at us in disgust. Finally, when George was beginning to tug his hardest…I let go. Down went the Gundam fighter, tipping the chair and sprawling out on the floor. The Queen stared at us, appalled and angry. The King was shaking his head sadly, a hand over his face. The Pharaoh and his wife were staring at us dumbfounded. George stood quickly and dusted himself off.

"You are no longer safe in this household," he whispered menacingly, so low I could barely hear. Then he dismissed himself. The Queen looked at me meaningfully and I too excused myself. I walked to my room and entered. I had opened the door when a bucket of what I thought was water came pouring from the heavens. Literally. But it wasn't water. I looked at my clothes, then ran to the mirror.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I smiled in satisfaction as the oath echoed through the palace. There was utter silence after that. Not even a bird chirped. Then, slowly, the noises started again. I knew who had shouted the oath, Renee. I knew because of two things. First of all, Renee was the only one who knew foul language like that, and, secondly, I set it up to be that way. My trap was when Renee opened the door to her room, a bucket containing pink hair dye would spill on her. Shame that it would also stain the dress, but I wasn't worried about that. I had gotten my revenge and that was all that mattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS, GUYS! 

Like last time, DarkDragon wrote all of this chapter, and then I got around to changing a couple words or phrases or adding a sentence and stuff like that. 

Anyone want to review and give us some ideas for more pranks? I guess both DarkDragon and I are a bit brain-dead right now…

Despedida! (Spanish, I think.)

~* DarkTide *~


	6. Black Rose

ShadowTide: Kyoji, George, Kyoji, George…

Domon: Um, ShadowTide?

ShadowTide: Go 'way! I'm busy!

Domon: But DarkDragon is trying to kill Stalker.

ShadowTide: So? Should I care?

DarkDragon: *runs across holding knife and chasing Stalker* Get back here you…

ShadowTide: I see. Well, I hate Stalker too so I really don't care. 

DarkDragon: *runs back across, chased by Stalker who is in Burning Gundam* HELP!

Domon: Um…

ShadowTide: *sweatdrops* You do the honors, this time, Domon. I gotta go help DarkDragon. *runs off*

Domon: *sigh* DISCLAIMER: ShadowTide does not own G Gundam. DarkDragon does not own G Gundam. And Stalker doesn't own my Gundam! *runs off to get Burning Gundam back*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter VI: Black Rose

I leaned against the thick mahogany door, trying to hear what the King and Queen were saying to George. 

"…That was the most disgraceful dinner of my life! George, you represent Neo-France every moment of every day. You cannot act so undignified!" the Queen scolded. I gulped. 

"If there is even one more incident, I'm afraid I might be forced to dismiss you, Sir Knight. I am not willing to risk Neo-France's reputation," the King added sternly. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. _Not good._

"Why, Renee," I heard a voice behind me say. I jumped around to see my uncle. "You know it's impolite to eavesdrop," he scolded. I was about to reply when Raymond continued. "If you wish to join a discussion, you really should be present." Before I could say anything, my uncle had pushed me through the door into the large throne-room. I tripped over the carpet and fell down with a loud _thud!_

"Ah, _mademoiselle_ Renee," George greeted me coldly. "How kind of you to drop in." 

I stood up, ignoring his comment, then walked forward and did one of my pathetic bow-curtsies. "Your Majesties," I mumbled, not exactly sure how to address royalty. _Damn you, Raymond,_ I cursed silently. As bold as I was, I was not ready to face the wrath of the rulers of Neo-France. 

The Queen sniffed. "Well, it does seem appropriate that both of you are present."

"Now, as I was saying before _mademoiselle_…Renee so rudely invited herself in," the King started, looking at me with an unfriendly glare. "What you did at the dinner last night was completely inappropriate. Do you know what type of impression that made on—"

Okay. This was too much. _I _was the living demon, not George. And just because I liked mischief doesn't mean that I could stand injustice. "It ain't his fault," I said boldly to the King and Queen. 

All three turned to stare at my questioningly. George blinked in disbelief. 

"Excuse me?" the Queen gasped. 

"I said it wasn't Frenchie's fault, 'kay?" I repeated loudly. 

The King looked at me questioningly. George just gaped. 

"I wanted to eat my da—dinner," I explained, stopping myself from saying "damn" in the presence of royalty. The King raised a questioning eyebrow. "What? It was good. I didn't want to stand up for no toast." I was getting braver now. Kings and Queens are normal people, too, I reminded myself. "Frenchie here wanted me to be all polite an' all, so we started playin' tug-o-war with my knife."

George shook his head, regaining his composure.

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "That may be, but was it completely necessary for you to let go of the knife?" 

"Just obeyin' the laws of physics," I answered with a flashy smile. 

" 'Obeying the laws of physics'?" I heard George mutter under his breath. 

The King looked at me as if I was from another world. A low rumble came from the back of his throat, and soon the King of Neo-France was laughing uncontrollably.

I grinned at George as the Queen and the knight stared at their King. 

"George," the King said once he had stopped laughing, "I think your mechanic is one-of-a-kind." He became a bit more serious. "But if this ever happens again, I'm afraid I will have to take some drastic measures. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, your Majesties," George murmured with a bow. I bowed, too, following his example. George walked over to me, grabbed one of the straps of my tank-top, and practically pulled me out of the throne-room. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"I think you owe me one," Renee said calmly once we had left the throne-room. 

"I think that was one of the most obnoxious things you have ever done," I replied stiffly, not exactly sure which incident I was indicating with the word "that". 

"What?" Renee asked impishly. "Makin' ya fall on your ass in front of those people from Neo-Egypt or saving you butt just now?" I released my grip on Renee's barely-existent strap absently. 

I grimaced at her use of words. "Both."

"Oh, c'mon, Frenchie," my mechanic teased, tweaking a strand of my hair. "Admit it. I saved you big time."

I grunted. "I think it was also for your benefit. If I had been removed, you surely would have been too." I paused for a moment and then continued. "As a matter of fact, I think that their Majesties should have taken my title away from me. I was a disgrace last night. To the de Sand family and to my country." It was true. I had shamed my country with my behavior. I deserved to be left in the dust, forgotten forever. 

Renee blinked in disbelief. "You have got to be kiddin' me. You want be get fired just 'cause of some stupid knife? God, Frenchie, you're even worse than I thought."

"I deserve nothing better," I repeated and started to walk down the hall. 

"Hey!" Renee shouted and ran after me. "At least say 'thank you'," she demanded. 

"All right," I said and turned to look at the devil before me. "Thank you," I murmured softly, suddenly quite taken by the looks of my butler's niece. It was hard to admit, but she was beautiful. The gleam in her gorgeous eyes would probably set someone like Chibodee on fire. Although they did seem remarkably stunning to me, I had not the romantic instincts that Chibodee so proudly possessed. 

"You're welcome," Renee answered, completely unaware of the thoughts that where running through my mind. I shook my head slightly and turned to walk away. 

"You have stunning hair, by the way," I remarked over my shoulder, indicating Renee's neon-pink tresses. 

Renee glared at me. "Frenchie, I am so gonna kill you for that," she growled under her breath and stormed off. I chuckled. At least we would be even for a while. I walked down the hall, running a hand through my hair. It was past noon and Chibodee still hadn't arrived. I admit, I was starting to become worried. That is, until I saw Janet, and she was hauling something—or someone—behind her. As she approached, I saw her cargo. It was none other than Chibodee, and he was asleep. Behind him were the rest: Bunny, looking worried; Shirley looking amused; and Cath, who was a mix between the other three. I watched them in amusement. 

"_Mademoiselle_ Cath, may I ask what happened to _monsieur_ Chibodee?" I asked politely.

"Eh, nothing much," she answered. "He went to a strip club, then a bar. He spent a really long time at the bar before deciding that him and a dumb blonde needed a snooze. Then we lost him and found him again at a different bar, stone and practically out cold," she said, with no small amount of scorn. "He passed out on the way here, and Janet's been dragging him ever since."

"I see," I couldn't think of anything else to say. What _was _there to say? I sighed at his despicable behavior and continued on.

It was three days later that anything much happened. Chibodee started calling me "Pinkie," but I had expected as much. Then he reverted back to "Frenchie," and used "Pinkie" on Renee. I noticed he looked at her with interest. Frankly, I knew I shouldn't have cared one way or the other, but something stirred in me when he began to flirt with her, or smiled at her, or did something kind. Renee didn't try anything for a while. For that I was glad, but I wondered why. Did she really think she was jeopardizing my position? She checked the Rose often, and I would find myself staring at her, admiring her. Once, Chibodee caught me, and it was chaos. He wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the day and the day after that. He'd always nag me and tease me. Until Renee caught him doing it. 

~*FLASHBACK*~

__

"Well, Frenchie, hittin' on Pinkie are ya?" Chibodee asked in his taunting manner.

"No. I would never even consider it," I replied frostily for the thirtieth time that hour.

"Aw, c'mon Frenchie. Spit it out. You like Pinkie, I know it," he said. Renee walked in.

"Chibodee Crocket, there is nothing between me and that preppy priss over there!" she shouted, and poured a bucket of water over his head. Then she stormed out.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

I was snapped out of my daydreams when the Princess approached me. She had tears in her eyes. I ran to meet her and she threw her arms around me, starting to cry into my shirt.

"Oh, George! It's horrible!!" she sobbed.

"What's horrible, Miss Marie-Louise?" I asked.

"They—they arranged my marriage," she whispered. "To the Prince of Neo-Egypt."

I gasped involuntarily. _What? What does she mean?_ "Marie-Louise, what are you talking about?"

"Mother and Father arranged my marriage to the Prince of Neo-Egypt to form an alliance," she whispered.

"Oh, no,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I strolled down the hall, finally considering pulling another prank. I felt guilty about the dinner. Like I've said lotsa times before, I hadn't intended to pull anything. The fact that George had almost lost his title--that he _wanted_ to lose his title--made me feel so ashamed. But all traces of guilt vanished as I turned a corner.

There was George. Nothing new. With Marie-Louise. Still old news. But they were unusually _close_. Then I saw it. Their lips were touching…They were _kissing!_ How…Did they really love each other that much?

"Oh my god…Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!" I said—more like screamed, my voice going from a whisper to a shout. George pulled away suddenly. It must have been the first time I had been speechless…or maybe not… "What the fuck was that?! Oh my god!! The King and Queen are gonna have a FIT when they find out! GOD DAMN IT, FRENCHIE!!!" I shouted.

"Ohh, Renee…umm…" Obviously, Frenchie was speechless.

"You…won't really tell Mother and Father, will you?" Marie-Louise asked, nervous and blushing.

"God….well…I don't know…" Truth tell, I really didn't. I had just witnessed George and Marie-Louise sharing their first kiss, and with her going off to marry an Egyptian (yes, I had heard. That's what I was going to tell Frenchie), I wondered if it would be worth it.

"Please, Renee, don't," George begged of me, eyes pleading. 

"Uhhh….okay, I won't," I said uncertainly. George nodded to me in gratitude, though a blush still graced his cheeks. Then the two walked away.

"Wow, Frenchie got his hands full with that one," came a familiar cocky voice from behind me. I turned to Chibodee.

"She's arranged to be married to the prince of Neo-Egypt, blockhead," I said. He scratched his fluffy blue hair in thought.

"Eh, 's that so?" he asked, then yawned. "I'm tired, y'know."

"Frankly, I don't give a shit," I said, before brushin' past him.

"Damn, Pinkie's got some attitude on her," I heard him mutter from behind me. I snorted, and continued to my room. But once I was lying on my bed, what Chibodee said really hit me. Why _was_ I being so snappy? Why did I feel so odd? An unnamed emotion welled up in me when I saw them kiss. And it made me angry. Why? Hell if I knew. I flopped onto my stomach, listening to some music while I calmed down. Then a word popped into my head. _Jealousy_. But…Why would I be jealous? Who would I be jealous of? _Marie-Louise, for taking your knight, _a treacherous voice in my head whispered. George?! _MY KNIGHT?! _You have got to be kiddin' me! But that little voice just wouldn't be quiet. So I turned my music up, listening to a song by P!NK, called "Numb." But was I jealous? Not a chance!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DarkDragon: Ooooh! This chapter was a bit more serious than the others, I know. But it had to be that way, I guess.

ShadowTide and DarkDragon: Oh, and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YAY! *bow to loyal fans*

George: *changes topic* Is that devil really jealous of my Miss Marie-Louise?

Marie-Louise: It's MARIE or LOUISE, even MARIE-LOUISE, just NOT MISS MARIE-LOUISE!!!

George: Yes, of course.

Renee: Who'd be jealous of that controlling bitch?

George: Miss Marie-Louise is NOT a controlling bitch!

Marie-Louise: I SAID--

Renee: We know what you said, _Princess_.

ShadowTide: Please, stop this fighting.

Renee and Marie-Louise: SAY OUTTA THIS!

DarkDragon: Yeah sure. Whatever. *pauses* OHMYGOD!!

ShadowTide: What is it?!

DarkDragon: I just remembered something!

ShadowTide: And…?

DarkDragon: Stalker's DEAD!!! YEAH!!!

Stalker: I have come back from the dead!! I am here to haunt you!!!

DarkDragon: You--You're supposed to be desecrated somewhere!

Stalker: I SAID I was back from the dead, blockhead!

DarkDragon: Well then, in that case…DIE YOU DAMN JACKASS!!!

ShadowTide: Uh, DarkDragon…*tries futilely to stop DarkDragon, but to no avail*

DarkDragon: *won't go into gory details* AND STAY DEAD, ASSHOLE!!

~* ShadowTide *~

and 

~*DD*~


	7. Lover's Quarrel

ShadowTide: Well, now that there's some piece and quiet in this chaotic Author's Notes World—

Chibodee: *interveenes* It's time to go to another strip club!

George: No, _mon ami_, it is time to go on with this plot-less story.

DarkDragon: You guys are both wrong. 'S time to kill my next victim!

*Chibodee, George, and ShadowTide back away*

Chibodee: Um…I gotta be some place. *runs off* 

George: I can hear Miss Marie-Louise calling. *leaves*

Marie-Louise: IT'S JUST PLAIN 'MARIE-LOUISE'!

ShadowTide: And…um… I gotta go choose between Kyoji and George.

DarkDragon: Don't worry, people. I'm out to kill Marie-Louise. 

George and Marie-Louise: WHAT?!?!

Renee: Yay! Now Georgie is all mine! *hugs George*

ShadowTide: Nuh-uh, lady. George is MINE! *pulls on George's other arm*

Renee: Mine!

ShadowTide: Mine!

Marie-Louise: *being chased by DarkDragon* A little help, someone!

Renee: Mine!

ShadowTide: Mine!

Chibodee: Ooh, my turn for the DISCLAIMER! Well, none of the creative freaks who are writing this story own G Gundam. Which is really good, 'cause could you even start to imagine what they would do if they did? Anyway, on with the fic…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter VII: Lover's Quarrel

This was awful, disastrous, I berated myself. If I had not deserved to be demoted after the incident two nights ago, I positively deserved to be stripped of my title and honor now. _Did I really do it?_ I asked myself skeptically. _Did I really kiss the Princess?_ The lingering warmth on my lips proved to me that I had. I sighed and leaned forward, resting my arms on the balcony edge. 

"What is the matter, George?" a gentle, girlish voice asked from behind me. I did not have to turn around to know who was speaking to me; I had heard that beautiful voice too many times to forget it.

"Nothing, Miss Marie-Louise," I assured the Princess with confidence that I did not feel. 

Marie-Louise walked up to join me. "Marie-Louise, George. Simply Marie-Louise."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, Princess. You are engaged. Now is not the time for certain intimacies. I had my chance, but I did not take it," I said sullenly, staring straight ahead of me, my face an emotionless mask. 

"You—you mean…?" Marie-Louise left the question hanging. 

It was so silent that I could hear the crickets singing below us. I sighed. It was unfair, just to have finally convinced myself of my feelings for Marie-Louise and then to have her taken away from me. "It matters not if I love you now. You are no longer mine to tell." I chanced a look at the Princess's face, and my heart twisted in agony as I saw the image of raw pain and longing painted onto her gorgeous features. "I am truly sorry," I murmured kindly then walked away. But I felt Marie-Louise's eyes boring into my back until I turned a corner. 

Renee seemed unnaturally disconcerted during her fencing lesson that day. She did not even try to unnerve me, just stood leaning against a tree as I uncomfortably tried to teach her that fencing swords were the exact opposite of Samurai swords. I did not even bother asking where she had learned of Samurai. 

"So Renee," I repeated, "one does not hack away with fencing swords. Quite the opposite, in fact. One must—"

"My birthday's comin' up in a week," Renee intervened, drawing her attention back from the horizon to my confused and frustrated face. 

I sighed. "Do you have any idea of what I have been saying for the past hour?" I asked in exasperation. 

"Huh? What? Oh, c'mon, Frenchie. You should know by now that I ain't never gonna listen to nothin' you say," Renee responded candidly. 

This was it. All—if any—thoughts I had had on turning Renee into a high-society creature completely vanished at that point. With a frustrated sigh, I placed my sword neatly on the grass and turned to Renee. "_Mademoiselle_ Renee, your fencing lessons have been officially canceled. Please mutter the disgusting and degrading oaths that will follow this announcement in the presence of another unfortunate soul; I am frankly not in the mood to hear you utter _anything_." My eyes as cold as ice, I simply walked away, leaving Renee staring after me. 

"Ah, who needs your stupid fencing lessons anyways?" Renee shouted after me. I heard a clang as she threw her sword on the cobblestone walkway. "GODDAMMIT GEORGE DE SAND!!!!"

I smiled to myself in satisfaction, but my smirk was soon replaced with an angry frown as I felt something slightly lumpy and…gooey?…hit my hair. I whirled around to see Renee leaning nonchalantly against a tree, smiling sweetly at me. Fearing the worst, I felt the back of my hair. My face paled and I quickly made my way to my room. But not before glaring daggers at my ever-useful mechanic. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ooh! I was mean. No, I was worse than mean. I was downright bitchy. Which suited me perfectly. But he deserved that, I reminded myself. For kissing that bitch of a princess. My eyes widened. _What the hell am I thinkin'? _I screamed at myself. _'For kissing that bitch of a princess'? What the hell does that mean? I ain't jealous of Frenchie. No how, no way. I am NOT jealous. _I shook my head. Yes, George deserved it. Actually, if I had had more time, I could have come up with somethin' way more better than spitting gum into his hair, but it would do. 

"Nice, Pinkie," a cocky voice congratulated me from behind me. I jumped around to see Chibodee standing—a bit wobbly—a few feet away. 

"Thanks," I said with a flashy smile. "I try."

Chibodee started laughing, but was interrupted by a fit of hiccups. I figured he had been drinkin' again. 

I sighed. "I wish I had a picture of 'im, though," I confided. "It woulda been so good for that album!"

"Right here, Pinkie." Chibodee flashed me a sly smirk. "Always carry a camera around," he advised, throwing his camera idly between his hands.

"Thanks."

"No prob, Pinkie."

I glared at Chibodee. "You call me that one more time and I'll—"

"Pinkie," Chibodee challenged. 

Without further ado, I pushed Chibodee backwards a few yards. Incidentally—or maybe not—my accomplice happened to fall straight into a pond. 

"Hey!" the Neo-American shouted as he came up sputtering. "I'm on your side, remember?"

I smirked. "Alliances only go so far," I said maliciously. Then I walked away. But my damn thoughts wouldn't leave me alone. I thought as I watched Chibodee wring water from his clothes and hair. Thought about what, you ask? Dunno, not really. But somehow all thoughts led back to George. _Damn! Of all the things, I have to fall for _him_,_ I thought angrily. But I took the thought back immediately. Me? George? _Me and George?! _Nuh-uh! First of all, it would NEVER work. Not the way it was going, anyway. Again I smirked. I cradled my head in my arms. As I turned my head I noticed the last person I wanted to see on the adjacent balcony. When he saw me he gave me a cold glare and abruptly left. I sighed, but smirked at the same time. If I couldn't be evil, what could I be?

"_Mademoiselle_ Renee," I heard a sickly-sweet, girl's voice behind me. I didn't turn. "Please turn around," she commanded. 

"I don't take orders from nobody, Princess," I said haughtily. 

"Fine. Just stay off of my George," she ordered. I turned, but she was gone. Say off of her George? Why would I want to get on him in the first place? That…didn't sound right. I decided a nice warm bath would calm my nerves. And maybe get rid of this nice hot-pink color that George had so _graciously_ dyed my hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Renee: MINE!! *pulls on George's arm*

ShadowTide: MINE!! *pulls on George's other arm*

DarkDragon: Get over here you bitch who shouldn't have ever lived!

Marie-Louise: You're the one who's a female dog!

DarkDragon: *stops to ponder this* Actually, Nikki's the half-wolf girl, but she's not in this story. *goes back to chasing Marie*

George: HELP!

Renee and ShadowTide: HE'S MINE YOU BITCH!!

Stalker: And so it continues.

All: Isn't he supposed to be dead?

~*DD*~

~* ShadowTide *~

P.S. Sorry about the short chapter. We're really anxious to get onto the next one, 'cause the funnest thing happens in it! Oh, the suspense, I'm gonna die!


	8. Of Coolers and Heat

****
    
    ALL READERS: Well, first of all, we want to thank all you guys for all those wonderful reviews! Both DarkDragon and I are really amazed at how well this story is doing. _Thirty-one_! Wow… Second of all, please forgive us if the format of this chapter is a bit wacked. I tried uploading it about ten times and the format wouldn't go back to normal. So if you there are a few font changes, or if you have to scroll horizontally, it's all FF.net's fault! Thank you!!!!!!!!!! ^^
    Chibodee: So you went into the announcing business because you had nowhere else to turn?

Stalker: That's right.

Chibodee: You poor, unfortunate man.

Stalker: You're telling me!

DarkDragon: *dusts off hands and pulls knife out of pocket* Well, Stalker, it's your turn…again.

Stalker: *gulp* Can't we talk about this?

DarkDragon: *obtains Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) Keyblade* I'll kill you good this time…

ShadowTide: MINE!

Renee: MINE!

George: Is that all you can say?

ShadowTide and Renee: Shut up! *looks at each other* HE'S MINE!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter VIII: Of Coolers and Heat

It was an extremely hot day out. You could see the roses wilting as the sun shined down mercilessly. No one went outside. No one dared. Everyone was glad for the air conditioning system installed in the basement, cooling the whole palace down. I heard the servants talking

"Over 100 degrees out there…"

"—Wouldn't dare do anything in this heat…"

"You could sit at a window and watch the roses die…"

And then I got an idea. A horrible, cruel, completely evil idea that would definitely make Frenchie think twice about ever dying my hair. Oh yes, I was still sore from that, despite everything that had happened. During the lunch hour (where did that good grammar come from?) I slipped into an elevator, pressing the "B" for "basement." The doors opened and I stepped out, making sure no one was there. I hid behind a valve as I heard voices.

"—Their Majesties would have a fit if the cooler broke," someone said.

"I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of their wrath," another answered.

"No, no one would. Did you hear? I heard that Sir de Sand almost got excused," the first said back.

"No! You don't say…"

A moment of guilt took me before I crept from my hiding spot. I walked over to the air conditioning and looked at it. I found the pipe that led to my room, and then the pipe that led to Frenchie's. I rubbed my hands together in evil glee. I took toolbox and made sure I knew which pipe was mine. Then I began to unscrew bolts and took apart all the pipes save mine. With another evil smirk, I returned to my room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked out of my window. Was it just me or was the room getting slightly hotter? Yes, it definitely was hotter than before.

It was two hours later. And there was NO doubt that it was hotter. Much hotter. I could have sworn that the outside was cooler than in here. I unwound the violet scarf from around my neck and set it neatly in a chair before going to see what was wrong. I asked a passing servant.

"The mechanic says that all but one of the pipes have been completely taken apart," the servant answered me.

"Which pipe, may I ask, stayed in tact?" I asked, with rising suspicion. 

"The one, I believe, that led to Miss Bishop's room," she answered. I thanked her and made my way to Renee's room. As I expected, the doorknob was ice. I opened the door and was greeted by the much-welcomed blast of cold air. I stepped into the room, momentarily forgetting my anger as I let the cool air wash over my sweating body. It felt so nice.

"Her George? What right has she to call him her George?! She's engaged for crying out loud!" 

These mutterings snapped me out of my basking and I looked down at Renee. She had yet to notice my presence. I cleared my throat. That got her attention. She put a sickly-sweet smile on her face when she saw me.

"Yeah, Frenchie?" she asked me, feigning innocence.

"How, why and when did you break the cooling system?" I asked harshly. I was over being polite and kind. She didn't answer me immediately, just looked me over. "Well?" I demanded. She continued to scan me. I was getting impatient. "RENEE!" I shouted. She looked up at my face, startled.

"Eh?" she asked.

"How. Why. And. When. Did. You. Break. The. Air. Conditioning?" I asked, my patience thinning.

"Oh, that…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared up at the ceiling, muttering. "Her George? What right has she to call him her George?! She's engaged for crying out loud!" Then I heard someone clear his throat and looked up to see George. How long he had been standing there, I didn't know. I hoped he had just come in, I didn't want him to hear me.

"Yeah, Frenchie?" I asked, making my voice as innocent as possible.

"How, why and when did you break the cooling system?" he asked. I didn't pay him the least of mind. Instead, I let my eyes scan his body. He was sweating so much that his clothes stuck to his well-formed body. My eyes traveled upward and I stopped at his neck. For the first time that violet scarf wasn't wound around his neck, and his face and neck were both glistening with moisture. I let my eyes travel down again. "Well?" I didn't hear his demand. I was too caught up in his sculpted abs and highly-muscled chest. He had a great body, if I do say so myself. "RENEE!" he shouted. That got my attention. I looked up at him, startled.

"Eh?

"How. Why. And. When. Did. You. Break. The. Air. Conditioning?" he asked. I could tell he was on the brink of losing his patience.

"Oh, that…" I said. For the first time, I was nervous. Really nervous. "It's just a joke," I said, making sure to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"A JOKE?!" he shouted. There. His patience had ended. But before he could fully blow up on me, two unexpected people walked in the room. The first was the King, the second was the Queen. I took one step back, just to make sure that I wasn't within range of anything should ANYONE lose their patience. By the look in his eyes, I could tell George would have slapped me if not for the fact that the King and Queen were in the room.

"Renee Bishop, could you kindly explain why your room is the only one that happens to be cooled?" the King asked.

"There's a good explanation for that," I said. I knew I wouldn't live through this. I _knew_ I shoulda started looking through those "help wanted" ads yesterday. My job just went down the drain. See, my problem is that I act before I think.

"I would like that explanation, if you please," the Queen said. I gulped. I knew my nervousness was showing through.

"I—well, you see—" I sighed. There was no way to avoid the truth. "I just wanted to get back at F—I mean George—for dying my hair pink," I said finally.

"Yes, but you bleached his hair before that, am I correct?" the King asked me. I nodded. "Ms. Bishop, I'm afraid this is the last straw. You are—"

"Wait, Your Majesty!" George intervened.

"What is it George?" the Queen asked impatiently with a sigh.

"Please, do not dismiss her," George said quietly.

"And why shouldn't I?" the King asked.

"_Mademoiselle_ Bishop is the best mechanic I have had besides Raymond. Her help is invaluable," George explained.

"Raymond was fine alone, last I checked," the Queen said.

"Yes, but he is quite past his prime and Renee has been doing a fabulous job of fixing the Rose. As I said before, her help is invaluable," George said. The King looked at him.

"If you still wish to have this…woman on your team, then so be it. But, as a warning, please do not take this practical joke spree too much farther," the King said. Then he and the Queen left.

"George, you—" I started.

"Consider us even," he said and left. I sat down on my bed, stunned. I had been saved—well, my job had been saved—by the last person I had thought would. I lay down, and was soon asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why did I save her? Why? I don't even know the answer. Maybe it was what I had declared all that time ago. "I'll tame this shrew if it's the last thing I do." I guess my pride wouldn't let her go. I didn't break vows easily. But…didn't I want her gone? She had been nothing but trouble. Her name was the definition for trouble. "Trouble: Renee Bishop. See mischief." That was most likely in the dictionary. I sighed, and let my mind drift. For some reason I can't even fathom, it drifted right back to Renee and what she had said when I entered the room. What had she meant? "Her George? What does she mean by her George?" I couldn't get that out of my head. I wondered who Renee was referring to when she said "her." Ah, well. The human mind is the last frontier, it is said. 

Marie's ship to Neo-Egypt was leaving in an hour, and I had promised her I would be there. I touched my lips in remembrance of our sweet kiss. Our first kiss. I sighed again. The kiss Renee had so rudely interrupted. I began to get ready for Marie's departure. First I stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the thankfully cool water run over my body, refreshing it. I turned the water off. I had been in there for a while. Then I stepped out and brushed my hair, my teeth, and so on and so forth. When I was done I was relieved to feel the room slightly cooler. I wondered why. _Could the mechanics be finished already?_ I wondered. I stepped outside of my room and, to my surprise, it was cool.

"How is it that the cooler has been fixed so fast?" I wondered aloud.

"We had an extra hand, Sir," came a choppy voice from behind me. I turned to see one of the mechanics that often worked out these palace difficulties.

"Who?" I asked.

"I think it was that girl…_mademoiselle_ Bishop. She was a great help. But if you'll excuse me, Sir, I have some other business to attend to," the mechanic said, and with a bow, left.

"Renee _helped_?" I asked, shocked. I had never heard of her doing any good deed before; usually, it was much the opposite. But…No, she could never change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I yawned and looked at the clock. _Whoops, _I thought lazily, _missed her flight. Oh well._ I really didn't want to see that bitch anyway. One less person I'd have to worry about. I yawned again and stretched. Then I walked out of my room. I hummed contentedly, walking down the hall with my eyes closed.

"Hey Pinkie!" 

I whirled around to see Chibodee running for me.

"I told you not to call me that!" I told him. He grinned. "Anyway, what d'you want?"

"Just wish you had come to see the Princess take off. It was a great sight," Chibodee replied nonchalantly.

"Wha'd you do?" I asked, a grin creeping across my face.

"Oh, nothin' much. Just painted the words 'I'm a prissy bitch! Kick me!' on the back of her dress," he said, barely suppressing laughter.

"You did WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Just what I said," Chibodee answered.

"That must have given them all a laugh! Or maybe a scream, as uptight as they all are," I added.

"I dunno 'bout them, but it was HALARIOUS!! And the best part: she didn't notice. That is until she asked Frenchie why everyone was looking at her strangely, and he told her. Then she went into her plane and wouldn't come out," Chibodee said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"These people are just so rule-going they hate everything that doesn't fit into their tightly-knit society," I said. "Like me."

That gave him a good laugh. "Yup, you're right there."

"Anyway, why do they make alliances? Especially marriage ones. Those haven't worked in the past, why would they work now? I mean, alliances are part of what started tons of wars," I said thoughtfully.

"You did your homework," Chibodee observed. 

"Some people don't take stupid kids for work. I had to study _some_," I said.

"To answer your question. You see, every since the defeat of the Dark Gundam, the nations have seen how weak they are as different peoples, and how we did it when we worked together," Chibodee started. "They figured that they'd be stronger if they had allies to depend on when the going got tough. Y'know, like a Shuffle Alliance type of thing."

"Yeah, but if one country gets angry with another country, then they might want to start a war. If they start a war, they'll drag their allies into it, making it several countries against several countries, not just one-on-one. That's how World War I started," I pointed out.

"Things like that are so far in the past, I'm amazed that people still remember them," Chibodee said.

"You learn from history," I said.

"But alliances also make people stronger," Chibodee inserted.

"True, I won't argue with that. Still, a certain risk comes along with alliances. And marriage ones aren't exactly the best solution. Especially when you've a lover," I said, some bitterness escaping in the last sentence.

"You think Marie-Louise'll be angry with her parents for taking Frenchie away from her?" Chibodee asked in surprise.

"She's probably fuming right now," I responded. "That's not good, 'cause she'll be bitter and hard to work with. I guess it would have been better if the French government hadn't had to take that risk."
    
    "There's risk in everything," Chibodee said, solemn for a change. "Anyway, why're you so interested in the French all of a sudden? Do you like Frenchie?"

"NO!" I shouted. Chibodee smirked. "Goddammit, Chibodee!"

"So you do," he said.

"Yes—**_NO_**!…I don't know," I said helplessly. "I don't want to."

"We don't choose who we love," Chibodee told me wisely.

"How would YOU know, Mr. I-sleep-with-every-pretty-girl-that-I-see?" I asked angrily.

"No reason in particular," he said, but his eyes hinted otherwise.

"You like one of your crew," I whispered in sudden realization.

"Yah, I guess you could say that…" he said, kicking his shoe against the carpeted floor.

"Let me guess: Shirley, right?" I guessed, seeing how he looked at her it was the best guess.

"How did you—?" Chibodee started, but I cut him off.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"No."

"Well then, why not?" I asked.

"Because…she'd probably brush it off as another one of my jokes," he said sadly.

"Show her how you feel then," I suggested.

"But--"

"Chibodee," I said sternly. "I know that if _I _were in Shirley's place, I'd rather you told me."

"But—"

"Would it hurt to try?"

"It'd hurt if she brushed me off."

"What if I said she wouldn't?"

"You—you _know_?!"

"Well…you could say that. I know how a girl thinks, I _am_ one after all."

"I just don't know."

"Give it a try. I'm sure you'll make a great couple."

"Renee—"

"Good luck."

Then I walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

George: GET OFF OF ME!!

Renee and ShadowTide: *lets go* George, are you alright?

George: My arms are so sore…

Renee and ShadowTide: Let me help you. *glares* I get to help George!

DarkDragon: *licks blood off hands* Maybe he'll stay a bloodied corpse this time.

Chibodee: You make me sick sometimes.

DarkDragon: All in a day's work.

Chibodee: MURDER?!

DarkDragon: I save innocent people from hideous monsters.

Chibodee: Oh, okay. I'll go with that.

DarkDragon: Okay, peoples. If you want someone to be my next victim, tell me in a review. I'll gladly kill anyone that isn't Kyoji, Schwartz, Rain, Domon, Chib, George or any main character in the show.

Adios, amigos!

~*DD*~

and 

~* ShadowTide *~


	9. All in a Day's Work

No warped Author's Notes this time, sorry. Never got around to do them. We've been missing that disclaimer for a long time, haven't we?

DISCLAIMER: It sucks to be poor. 

On with the fic!
    
    Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter IX: All in a Day's Work
    
    I walked down the hall, basking in my own thoughts, when I heard something from the room in front of me.
    "Shirley, what I've been trying to say is that…Shirley, I love you."

That sounded like Chibodee! After pondering that first thought for a moment: _Chibodee? Confessing_ love? 

"What are you trying to do, Chibodee Crocket? Why are you lying to me?!"

"But Shirl, I—I'm not lying!"

"I know you Chibodee Crocket, like I know myself. You could never be anything more than a carnal playboy. You've never considered a serious relationship in your life. Well guess what? I won't fall for that 'I love you' line! I WILL NOT END UP IN YOUR BED!"

I watched as Shirley stormed out in front of me, and I caught the glitter of tears as she passed. She was followed by Chibodee.

"No, Shirl, wait! Shirley!!" he called, but she ignored him. He turned to me angrily, masking the hurt in his eyes. "What're you looking at, you French preppy priss?!"

"Nothing, _mon ami_, nothing at all," I said. He glared at me then went back into the room, slamming the door behind him. I decided to follow Shirley, see where she was going. Normally, I wasn't a nosy person, but I wondered. Who had given Chibodee the courage to say that? Who was Shirley going to confide in? To my extreme surprise, I arrived at Renee's room. I heard sobbing from within.

"Renee, why'd he say that? It just tears me up that he looks at me like nothing more than a bedmate when I--when I…"

"It's okay, Shirley. It's okay."

"But it's just not fair! I love him and he…he takes advantage of that fact."

"He doesn't know."

"Why'd he say it?"

"I told him to."

"You WHAT?!"

"Yesterday, he told me he loved you. It was after the Princess had left, and we were talking. He was trying to coax a confession out of me, when the subject turned to him. He does love you, Shirley, just give him a chance."

"But he's never--ever--even come _remotely_ close to thinking about a serious relationship. How can I believe him now?"

"Because he loves you, and because you love him. Love trusts."

"But--"

"Shirley, listen to me. Sometimes, you have to take risks to get something done. Nothing is without risks. Chibodee, he took a big risk when he told you of his feelings. And you brushed him off. Like an annoying fly. Now, he thinks he'll never be good enough for you, no matter how hard he tries. You've got to show him he's wrong. You've got to show him you care."

"How?"

"Simple. Say this: 'I love you.' It won't fail."

"Thanks, Renee. To tell you the truth, I never thought you could listen so well when I got here. I thought you were a conniving little bitch out to tear George to pieces. I guess I was wrong about you."

"Most people are."

"Renee?"

"Hm?"

"You can talk to me whenever you want, okay?"

"Thanks."

Then I heard chairs moving and I walked around the corner. I heard the door open, but I never heard it close. I walked around the corner again, to see Renee standing with her back to me. Her hair was still the hot pink I had dyed it, but there was a bit of the normal blonde color showing through. She was dressed in her normal form-revealing wear: a pink backless halter-top and short, tight-fitting black shorts. I took another step forward and she turned to face me.

"Oh, Frenchie," she said, somewhat regretfully. "What're you doin' here? Thought you'd be somewhere mopin' over your Princess."

"She left, though I would have liked it to be otherwise, I can do nothing about it," I said softly.

"Hn," she said. Then, "Can you point me in the direction of the library?"

"The library?" What would she do in a library? "It's--go down the hall and take the first left. It has mahogany doors. I doubt you'd miss it."

"Thanks, Frenchie," she said, then walked off down the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wandered into the library. Guess ol' Chib-chan was good for somthin'. Yesterday, when we talked, I finally admitted to myself that I liked George. Maybe more than just liked… I greeted the librarian and asked if they kept books on fencing. She nodded and pointed to a tall bookshelf.

"Top shelf, all the way down," she said. I gaped. TOP SHELF?! That was like…30 feet up! "There's a ladder," she added when she saw my expression. Oh, duh. I thanked her and walked over, located the extremely _tall_ ladder and pushed it over to the correct spot. Luckily it was one of those ladders on wheels, so I could push myself along as I wished. I climbed up and pushed myself over, reading the spines of each book. _Fencing for Experts, The World Of Fencing, Comprehensive Essays on How a Fencing Sword is Unlike a Samurai Sword, _and _Fencing for Dummies_. I took the last book. It was hard-cover, heavy, with what looked like a leather cover. I slowly climbed down the ladder, but the book unbalanced me, and on the next rung down I slipped.

"HEELLLPPP!!!" I screamed as I tumbled down…down…down…and (**go down for alternate ending) was soundly caught. I opened my eyes and looked up into violet eyes. "Oh…uh…hiya, Frenchie."

"Hello," he said, staring at me in surprise. Gently, he put me down. I retrieved the book I had let go of. I looked at George again. "Um, thanks," I said, then reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then I hightailed it outta there. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood in surprise, blinking occasionally. First, Renee had fallen into my arms. That was surprising in and of itself. Then she went and kissed me on the cheek. THAT was…terrifying. Renee showed compassion? I felt my face getting hot, and couldn't stop blinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moving some books aside, I looked at Frenchie. He was standing there in total shock, his face bright red and his lovely…ack! Violet, just violet. Anyway, those violet eyes were wide, blinking every other second. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I took my book to a table and sat down to read.

After about twenty minutes of reading on "how to hold a fencing sword"--who gives a damn?--I put the book down with a frustrated sigh. Obviously, fencing was not as easy as I thought it would be. And reading about it… Even watching the grass grow was a hell lot more interesting! But if I wanted to learn how to fence, "read on" was my only option. Maybe readin' about the different terms used in fencing would be more interesting. I grunted. _Yeah right_, the excessively small smart side of my brain told me. This was going to be one hell of a boring day. 

As I looked around me one last time before submerging into the word of fencing, I noticed George had left. I sighed again, wiping a strand of loose hair back behind my ear. Great. Now even my good view was gone.

I growled in frustration. At least with my lessons with George I had something to look at. This…this was crap. I sighed sadly. Then I closed the book and looked at my watch. HOLY CRAP!!! I had spent around four hours just sittin' here reading this _Fencing for Dummies_. I checked the book out and headed for the place my uncle would most likely be: Gundam Rose's hangar. And there I found him, working on one of the many Bits. 

"Hey, Uncle!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"What is it Renee?" he asked.

"Can you tell my what the hell these people are sayin' in here?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and then got down off of his perch. I handed him the book. He opened it to the first page.

"Renee, why are you trying to learn to fence? You tried with Master George, but obviously that didn't work," he said.

"I…was curious?" I said, hoping he would drop the subject. This wasn't my day.

"Curious?" he said skeptically. "Renee, I'll ask you again. Why are you trying to learn fencing?"

"IwannaimpressFrenchie," I mumbled, barely audible. My uncle stared at me in shock.

"Why?!"

"'Cuz I want to!" I said sharply. He searched my eyes, then placed the book aside.

"Fine, Renee. Let me try this time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alternate ending (we couldn't resist):

"HEELLLPPP!!!" I screamed as I tumbled down…down…down…and SPLAT!!! I was no more. Here ends "Promise of a Rose." For the REAL story, please continue reading. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Miracle

Hey, people! DarkDragon's away in some far-off distant land having the time of her life while I'm stuck here goin' to school and all that junk. So, I sort of put myself in charge of this thing, which really wasn't smart, but oh well… Enjoy!
    

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter X: Miracle

My back hurt like hell, my feet were throbbing, and I couldn't even feel my hands any more. But I was satisfied. No, more than satisfied. After seven hours of rigorous training (yep, it was about eleven at night), I had finally gotten the hang of fencing. And now I couldn't wait to show Frenchie!

So I didn't. I said a hasty goodbye to my uncle and raced noisily up a staircase that led to George's apartments. Thankfully, the three guards that were standing at the doorway were all sound asleep. I rattled the doorknob and when it did not open, I got down on my knees and used the age-old "paper-clip maneuver"—a.k.a., picking the lock. Works every time. 

As quietly as I could (which wasn't very softly) I crept through the luxurious living room, glaring at every picture of that bitchy Marie-Louise I saw. _Sorry, Princess, but that knight is so gonna be mine_, I thought smugly. _All mine._ Although waking him up in the middle of the night probably wasn't the best way to get Frenchie to like me, I considered. _Naw_. I shrugged to myself. _Can't let him think anything's up_. 

Leaving the living room, I walked down a small hallway and soon came to a large oak door with roses engraved in it. A small smirk crossed my face, and without further ado, I opened the door. _Wonder if the bitch ever got this far into Frenchie's private life_, I wondered to myself. God, it made me feel so good to know that the Princess would never have a chance at my knight. _There I go again…_ I scolded myself. _He ain't mine… Yet._

I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the dark. Looking around the room, it only took me a moment to spot the gigantic bed in the middle of the overly lavish room. Now, making as much noise as possible, I strolled over to Frenchie's bed. My face looked calm, but I could hear my hear pounding in my ears. Quickly, so as not to get chicken at the last minute, I pulled the covers down off the bed.

__

Oh my god! He looks so damn cute! I just stared there, hovering above the adorably cute, sleeping body of George de Sand. He was on his side, and some red tresses had fallen over his eyes. _He looks so…innocent. And handsome._ I shook my head, but couldn't rid my self of a little idea I had suddenly gotten. I mean, if he was asleep, he really wouldn't know if a certain mechanic had ever kissed him, would he? Just a little kiss, nothing big. _What if he wakes up?_ a little part of my mind asked me. _Then maybe I shouldn't—_Well, it didn't really matter _what_ my brain wanted, 'cause I just wouldn't let the opportunity slip through my fingers. 

Gently, I placed my hand on Frenchie's shoulder and carefully turned him a couple degrees so that he was facing me. _Too cute to be true._ I wiped a few strands of red hair out of the sleeping knight's eyes and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_ Slowly, I lowered my face closer to Frenchie's face until I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart was beating like crazy. Then—

"Exactly _what_ are you doing, _mademoiselle_ Renee?" Two violet eyes suddenly popped open and I leapt back. Frenchie sat up, and I could have sworn he was blushing. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What had she been doing? I asked myself silently, glaring at Renee, who was standing a good, safe four feet away. It seemed as if my mechanic had been about to— Impossible! I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the impossible notion. 

"Um…nothin'," Renee muttered, looking at the floor. It was more of a question than a statement. 

"Well then," I sniffed indignantly, "would you be so kind to do nothing somewhere else. You have no right to enter my private chambers."

Renee's head popped up. "N—no! I—I wanted to show you my fencing."

I blinked. "Renee, you don't know how to fence," I pointed out acidly. No one—and I meant no one had ever entered my rooms without permission before. _I have every right to be infuriated with her_, I reminded myself when I saw Renee's lively face drop to a sullen look. 

"Aw, c'mon Frenchie. I've been practicing all afternoon," Renee pleaded. 

I sighed and fell back on my pillows. Suddenly, I was a bit too aware of the fact that I was simply in my night garments and that Renee was in one of her skimpiest outfits. 

"C'mon, Frenchie!" my mechanic begged. 

"No," I said definitely and was about to pull the soft covers back up over my chest when Renee threatened:

"I'll tell the King and Queen that you and Marie-Louise kissed."

I turned beet red, clenching my fists in anger. And this was the gratitude I received for saving Renee from being dismissed! "All right," I agreed sullenly and got out of my comfortable bed. "Wait in the living room. I shall only be a few minutes." Renee nodded and walked out of the room with a joyful expression. Though how far she walked, I did not know. 

Sighing once more, I pulled my shirt off and went over to the drawer were I kept the numerous pairs of my daily outfit. I pulled one shirt out and flattened it on the bed, to crease out the few wrinkles. I quickly whirled around as I heard a gasp behind me. Just before it disappeared, I spotted a wisp of curly, golden hair. Renee's curly, golden hair. My eyes darkened, but I continued to change. After a couple more minutes I walked out. Renee was leaning against the wall, legs crossed, and appeared to be in deep thought. Wait. Thought? Renee? I pushed that troubling notion out of my mind and cleared my throat rather loudly. Renee jumped slightly, and when she saw me she averted her eyes. I could have sworn she was blushing, but it was too dark to be sure.

"Renee, why haven't you turned on any lights?" I asked.

"Thought it would be better if you came out and wasn't blinded by brightness. It wouldn't be good to duel with a half-blind fighter," she said nonchalantly. Then, with no more than a glance, she walked out. Wondering, I followed her. We walked out of my quarters and into a brightly lit part of the garden. To one side stood Raymond, looking quite tired and a bit annoyed. I couldn't agree with him more.

"Shall we begin?" I asked. _The sooner we start the sooner we end and then I can continue to sleep, _I thought moodily. Renee nodded and picked up a fencing sword from the ground. She motioned to the one next to it and I picked it up. After testing it to make sure that this was not some cruel prank, I got into position. To my surprise, Renee mimicked me perfectly. "Are you ready?"

"Begin!" she shouted and lunged. I sidestepped and was about to knock the rapier from her hand when she pulled back. I thrust and she parried. She feinted left, and stuck right. I was able to block her just in time. We went on like this for some time when Raymond finally called a draw. I put my rapier down and Renee followed suit. Both our chests were heaving. 

"Good duel," I commented. She smiled happily.

"Why thank you, Frenchie," she said. Then, tweaking my bangs in that annoying way of hers, she left. I turned to my butler.

"Did you teach her to fence like that?" I asked him. He nodded. "Why?"

"She said she wanted to impress you," he said with a shrug. 

"Why would she want to impress _me_?" I asked incredulously. Raymond shrugged again.

"Who knows what goes on in the head of the devil?" he said. "But, if you could excuse me, I would like to get some sleep."

I watched in puzzlement as he left. Why would Renee wish to impress me, of all people? My mind wandered back to my room, when she had been trying to something…something I didn't wish to think about. Something she had no right to do. I stared at the stars, hoping they would answer my questions. With a shake of my head, I too retreated to my quarters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Renee, Renee, wake up. Breakfast is being served."

I turned on my side, and burrowed under the covers again.

"Renee Bishop, get up if you want breakfast!"

"Five more minutes, Uncle," I said groggily and drew the covers over my head. I faintly heard a sigh from above me and then drifted back asleep.

I yawned loudly and slowly opened my eyes. The drapes were closed, so the room was dim, thankfully. I yawned again and stretched. Then I flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh. But I didn't go back to sleep. Instead I thought. About last night. Or early this morning, as I didn't go to sleep until after midnight. I summoned an image of George shirtless to my mind. I'm sure the Princess never saw _that_. I was strangely proud of the fact that the Princess had little over me in that respect. The only thing that she had done that I haven't was to kiss him and actually get him to love her. _The second thing might be hard_, I mused. Then I noticed the clock. 1:00 already?! You have got to be kiddin'! I better get up… I threw the covers off of my body and quickly refreshed myself. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay in bed and think, it was that I had promised Raymond that I would meet him at two to practice. And I really didn't want to be late.

I parried a blow from my uncle's sword and lunged. He stepped gracefully aside. "It has come to my attention," he started as he thrust, "that both your birthday and Master George's are coming up."

"When's Frenchie's birthday?" I asked.

"November 11," Uncle replied. I faltered.

"WHAT?!" I shouted when I regained my footing.

"The same day as yours," Raymond said calmly.

"But…but…but that's not possible!" I exclaimed.

"Of course it is. You just happen to be a year younger," he said with a shrug. He was doing that a lot.

"Great…" I muttered. "What am I supposed to get him?"

"I don't know. If you want, Renee, I can cut this lesson short," he offered.

"Really? That would be great," I said, preoccupied. I handed him my fencing sword. He handed me a credit card. I slipped it in my pocket and walked off. What the hell was I supposed to get Frenchie?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raymond walked up to me, looking somewhat smug. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Raymond?"

"Master George, did you realize that Renee's birthday is coming up?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I had not the slightest idea. When is it?" I asked. 

"November 11," he said casually, and walked off. I stared after him. That was _my_ birthday! November 11 was…tomorrow! Of course, proper etiquette required that I present Renee with a gift, and I had nothing to give her! I ran after my butler. 

"Raymond!" I called. He turned to me.

"Yes?" he inquired. I caught up to him.

"What should I give her?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask someone else," he said vaguely and grinned. I could have sworn Renee was rubbing off on him. I sighed in defeat.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked warily.

"As I last recalled, someone who acts much like Renee happens to be residing in premises," he said absently and turned to walk away. I groaned. Not Chibodee. Anyone but Chibodee.

A couple minutes later I stood uncertainly outside the door leading into Chibodee's room. There had been a careful absence of the boxer and his crew the last day and a half. The reason I hadn't knocked yet were the…unholy…noises coming from inside. I decided to leave the matter for the moment and walked away, distinctly unsettled. I bumped into Cath on my way out.

"Oh, hey George," she greeted.

"Hello, Cath," I replied. "I haven't seen you, Bunny, Janet or Shirley for the last two days."

"Well, we've been busy. Especially Shirley. Anyway, do you think Chibodee's in his room?" she said.

"Yes, but I recommend you avoid the room for the moment," I advised. She looked at me quizzically for a moment, and then realization dawned on her.

"I see," she said carefully. "I think I'll be on my way now."

"We'll meet again later, then?" I asked. She nodded and I continued out of the palace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DarkDragon: *sigh* I love G Gundam.

ShadowTide: No duh. I love George!

DarkDragon: No duh! I love Chib!! *glomps Chib* He's all mine!!

ShadowTide: George is mine!!

Renee: He's MINE!!

ShadowTide: Mine!!

Renee: MINE!!

Stalker: And so it continues…

DarkDragon: He's still alive? Oh, well. I guess that means I can kill him again… *giggles*

Domon: Maybe he's possessed by DG cells!!

DarkDragon: Where did you come from?

Domon: Uh…uh…uh…uh…

DarkDragon: Forget it.


	11. Birthday Kiss

Hm, the chapter title sorta gives it away, doesn't it? -_^

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XI: Birthday Kiss

"Mornin', Frenchie," I greeted as I entered the large dinning room, stopping by George to tweak his bangs. That was always fun. 

Frenchie massaged his hair tenderly and looked at me in annoyance, but remained calm. "Good morning, Renee." The words seemed forced. 

I turned my back to him, so that he couldn't see me wince. I strolled over to the seat opposite Frenchie with a wide grin. He stared back icily and I quickly devoted most of my attention to my breakfast of bacon, muffins, and eggs. 

There was an awkward silence as George, too, turned back to his plate of food. I couldn't help it, I just kept glancing up at the guy. It was so damn hard to keep my eyes offa him! Finally he noticed.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked. I was about to shake my head when I thought of something.

"Yeah, actually. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" I shouted. I guess my voice was just a bit too loud, 'cause he winced.

"Thank you oh so much," he said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

I grinned back impishly at him, trying—and succeeding—to hide my hurt. "Welcome."

The breakfast continued in silence when there was a clatter down the hall. And a giggle. "Chibodee, not here!" That sounded like Shirley's voice. Then there was a light slap heard. "Not here," Shirley repeated sternly. Then she walked in, Chibodee following, looking hurt.

"Good morning, Renee, George," Shirley greeted happily.

"Mornin' Frenchie, Pinkie," Chibodee said impishly. I glared at him for a moment.

"Sorry, you can't use that nickname now. I got all the dye out," I said proudly. Chibodee grinned, and George glared at me in jealousy. I saw in slight satisfaction that his hair wasn't quite as dark as it should be. I guess that when the bottle said "long-lasting," it meant long-lasting. "Hey, you could always dye it," I offered. He glared at me again.

"Excuse me, I've suddenly lost my appetite," he said and walked out.

"Why's he so grumpy?" Janet asked as she entered, passing George on the way in.

"I think it's because we share a birthday," I said.

"Really? When is it?" Cath, who was behind Janet, asked. I shrugged and grinned.

"Oh, today."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay on my bed, thinking over the events of two nights ago. Going over every possibility of what Renee could have been doing besides the obvious, which I wasn't ready to face. But if it was true…and she had indeed been trying to kiss me…why would she do it? Another prank? No, then she would want me awake. She must have been sincere if she didn't want me to know. But that presented yet another question I was unwilling to face. If it was indeed sincere, did that mean she was in love with me? With the Princess engaged to the Prince of Neo-Egypt, she was out of the way, inaccessible. Which would mean… I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the notion. Renee couldn't; wouldn't dare. I was startled out of my dilemma when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I called. The door opened and Raymond walked in.

"George, Renee has requested that she be able to cook lunch," Raymond said. I blinked at him.

"She did what?" I asked, unable to process the information. Renee didn't know how to cook, did she?

"Renee wants to cook lunch," Raymond repeated. I blinked again and shook my head.

"If she wishes, she may," I said. I knew that she would inevitably do it anyway, so why fight? Raymond nodded and walked out. After a few minutes, I decided I needed some air. I walked out and was surprised to find Renee outside my door. "Renee, what are you doing here?" I asked. She shuffled nervously and shrugged.

"I have something to give you. Y'know, a present," she said. Then she pushed a package into my hands and ran off. I gazed after her, noticing how her hair trailed out behind her. She really was lovely… I took the package into my room and opened it carefully. After getting through the tissue paper, I gasped. I carefully removed a rose from the box. The whole rose looked like it was made from different gemstones. I noticed the card sticking out from the bottom of the box. I set the rose down beside me and looked at the card.

__

Frenchie,

This is for you. A birthday present, you could say. I thought it suited you more than anything else I saw. The petals are ruby, the stem jade and the leaves are emerald. Oh, and sorry about all the money I spent. Unfortunately, it wasn't all on the rose. I got a bit carried away… Not that you need to know. I hope you enjoy it, it took a long time to find.

Love,

Renee Bishop

I was stunned. The rose _was_ made out of gemstones. The whole thing. It was amazing. But even more interesting was Renee's signature. It confirmed my worst fear. _"Love."_ That was all but good. I was suddenly dreading lunch just a bit more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I decided to put lunch on hold. I saw Shirley was finally alone and walked up to her. "Umm, Shirley?" I asked uneasily.

"Yeah Renee?" she said, turning to me.

"Remember when you said that I could talk to you about anything?" I asked. She nodded. "Can I talk to you now?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" she asked. We sat down. I was trying to work up the courage to tell her. "Well?" she prompted.

"IthinkI'minlovewithGeorge," I mumbled quickly. She gave me a glance.

"Slower, louder," she commanded.

"I think I'm in love with George," I repeated slowly, but just as quiet. She gasped, then laughed.

"Too good, just too good," she said between laughs.

"It's not funny!" I said, pouting. "He hates me!"

"No, honey, it's not you. It seems that fate has an odd sense of humor," she said. "Anyway, when did you realize?"

"When I talked with Chibodee and he admitted he loved you," I grumbled.

"Well, it doesn't look like it. You act like nothing's changed," Shirley observed.

"I learned to fence," I defended myself. "Besides, I doubt I could have said that you were in love with Chibodee if you hadn't told me. You didn't act like it."

"Yeah, well," Shirley sighed, "That's different."

"How so? He's in love with that bitch of a princess, and he hates me," I said, uncharacteristically solemn.

"I doubt he hates you," Shirley said.

"Well, he doesn't act like he likes me to any degree," I muttered.

"Well, look at everything you do to him. Is there any particular reason he _should_ like you?" Shirley asked. Thinking back, I hadn't been all that nice to Frenchie…

"I guess I haven't been a great girl to him," I agreed grudgingly. She nodded.

"But if anything, feelings change. You should know that better than any of us," Shirley pointed out. "Like you're doing, he might just be acting."

"But what if he ain't? What if he really hates me?!" I cried.

"A girl doesn't like to think about those things," Shirley said. "Maybe there is a way to trick him into saying something. Or acting."

"Like what?" I asked sourly. Shirley shrugged.

"Hell if I know," she said. I sighed. 

"Thanks for listening, anyway," I said.

"Anytime, Renee, anytime."

I decided to start lunch.

I rushed around the kitchen, attending to different pates as well as giving orders to the few servants I had trusted to help me; not to mention these few were the only ones who weren't afraid of my strange way of revenge. 

"Hey, watch the pies! Don't let them burn!" I shouted. "Do I smell burnt? Ack! The buns!!" I rushed over to one of the many ovens and took out some slightly crisp buns. With a shake of my head, I dumped them. Then I began to mix more dough. I left that task to a helper and started on some cookie dough. With a grin I added chocolate, caramel and white chocolate chips to the mix. Then with a bit of vanilla I began to scoop it into molds of cakes. With a grin, I noticed that I had made a bit extra…on purpose of course. 

"Hey Blondie!" 

I heard the call, but assumed it was directed at someone else. Then Chibodee walked up to me. He opened his mouth to say something but I shoved a piece of dough into his mouth. "Say whatever you want to say after you tell me how that tastes," I said sternly. He chewed and swallowed.

"Wow, that was good. Can I have sommore?" He asked, reaching a hand for a near-empty bowl. I slapped his hand.

"No," I said. "The rest's mine. Or Frenchie's if he so wishes to claim it."

"Spoilsport," he muttered. "Anyway, Blondie, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Blondie?" I asked. He grinned in response. "Just make sure you don't eat anything. If I find anything missing , then I advise you to start running—and fast."

"Er—I wouldn't do any such thing!" Chibodee protested weakly, but I went back to cleaning the cookie dough off of the bowl. When I had finished that I began to lick the spatula, noticing that Chibodee followed my every move. Finally I got tired of him staring at me and snapped, "Don't you have someone else to hit on?"

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly. "I'm not hitting on you! I just want the dough."

"Go get dough somewhere else, then," I said. He walked to the corner to watch the helpers scurry by with platters of food and sulk. I went back to contentedly licking my spatula. "Chibodee, hands off!" I shouted across the room. Chibodee withdrew his hand from the croissants he was going for. "Oh, and don't even think about the muffins, Crocket."

"But—but—" Then he closed his eyes in defeat. I looked at the clock. I decided the kitchen helpers could take break. 

"BREAK TIME!!" I shouted over the clatter. The noise abruptly stopped and there was a shuffling for the door. George came in just after the helpers had filed out. I didn't notice him because I was busy checking the pies. "Golden brown, perfect," I muttered.

"Renee!" 

I spun around to see George walking toward me. "What're you doin' here?" I asked.

"I just came to make sure that something came out edible," he said. I cocked my head.

"I _can_ cook. God knows I've done it enough," I said and turned back to the pies. After making sure they were done I walked to an oven and check my cookies. Without turning I yelled, "Chibodee, touch those pies and you won't live to regret it!"

"May I have a taste?" George asked me.

"Of what? Oh, the pies. Sure. The knives are in the second drawer to the right in the center of the kitchen," I said. I heard footsteps. "And Chibodee, don't even think about it."

"But that's being racist!" he exclaimed. I stayed calm.

"Last I remembered you were not a race, Chibodee," I said matter-of-factly. I heard a growl and then I turned to see George enjoying a slice of the pie.

"Apple pie," he said. "It's been a long time since I've had apple pie."

"I'm making this an all-American lunch," I explained, leaning on the counter.

"So then why can't I have some?! I'm American!" Chibodee shouted from his corner.

"Shut up, Chibodee," I said. I turned back to the oven to make sure the cookies weren't burning when I heard a gasp.

"Chibodee, I wouldn't do that…" I heard George say, then something hit me full-force in the head. I braced myself, barely stopping before hitting my head on the oven door. Something slid off of my head and clattered to the floor. It had a metallic sound to it. I reached back and found _pie _all over my hair.

And so it began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I watched as Chibodee threw the pie, not heading my warnings. He had good aim and the pie hit true, sending Renee pitching forward slightly. The pie pan clattered to the floor and Renee stood up, touching the back of her hair. I winced as she turned around, murder in her eyes.

"Chibodee Crocket, you'll pay," she seethed. She glanced and found the pudding bowl next to her. She reached her hand in and threw a handful and Chibodee. He dodged and picked up the closest thing: another pie. He hurled it at Renee, who ducked and threw the whole pudding bowl at Chibodee. He jumped up and then reached for a platter of fish. She took the first layer of a cake and threw it at Chibodee. The wall behind him was food-stained, as was the wall behind Renee. It would take a while to clean that… Chibodee was now at the end of the room, cornered, with Renee advancing on him. She held a bowl of frosting in a hand. Then she dumped it on Chibodee's head. 

The two looked so comical that I just had to laugh. They both looked my way.

"What's so funny, Frenchie?" Chibodee asked, wiping some frosting off of his hair. He advanced on me, Renee following. I stopped laughing and backed up. Renee picked up a fruit bowl and Chibodee held a plate of Jell-O. Then they threw their respective dishes at me. I was against the wall and couldn't move. The food hit me, staining my clothes. Then, as I was wiping the stuffs that hadn't already fallen to the ground off of my clothes, Renee crept up on me and poured a bag of flour over my head.

"Renee," I scolded sharply. She smirked.

"Look, Frenchie's all white," she teased. 

"And he won't have fun 'cause he's too stiff to do anything," Chibodee added. My anger surged, but I controlled it. "Too stiff and boring to do anything!"

__

Now, I reasoned with myself, _there's no reason to be angry. But_, another side of me argued, _why not get in the fun? He's right. You never do anything enjoyable, and besides, no one will see. And Chibodee insulted you! It's your duty as a knight to defend your honor._ Finally, I agreed to the devil within me and grabbed the last pie. Taking careful aim, I threw it at the laughing boxer. I grinned with satisfaction as it hit him square in the face. He stopped laughing and wiped the apple out of his eyes.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," he growled. The next thing I knew, all sorts of foodstuffs were flying through the air. The walls were dripping with different foods and the floor was slippery. After much laughing, threatening, and general excitement, the food-fight simmered down. Renee stretched, and then blinked, as though realizing for the first time the mess we had made. She groaned.

"Great. Who's gonna clean all this up?" she grumbled. But then she grinned. "Oh, well. That was fun anyway."

"I'll say!" Chibodee said. He leaned against one of the few relatively clean places on the wall. She walked over to one of the ovens.

"At least the cookies survived," she said, glancing in. Then she scanned the room again. "But it's such a mess…"

I walked over to her to see the cookies myself. "Hey Frenchie!" Chibodee yelled. I turned my head and stopped. "Doncha have maids and people to clean up this mess?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. 

"Good. The clean-up can be left to them. But there's still the problem of lunch," Renee pointed out.

"Call take-out," Chibodee suggested.

"Good idea," Renee agreed and walked over to the phone. On the way there, she slipped. I caught her deftly. "Thanks," she mumbled, keeping her eyes averted. I was suddenly quite aware of how close we were.

"You're welcome," I whispered back, but didn't release her. She looked up into my eyes, and I couldn't look away. Her hazel eyes were bright with excitement and she was slightly panting, though from I could not tell. Before I knew what I was doing, the distance between us was gone. My lips brushed hers, and I was about to pull away, but then she pressed her lips to mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I made my way over to the phone to order some fast food, regretting that all of my hard work had to go to waste. But then I slipped. I mentally cursed the person who had spilled that soup as I fell, but I didn't hit the ground. Instead I was caught by strong, sturdy arms. I glanced up to see George. "Thanks," I muttered, unable to meet his penetrating gaze.

"You're welcome," he whispered, his voice as soft as mine, softer than silk. I expected him to let go of me then, but surprisingly, all George did was _tighten_ his grip on my waist. I looked up to meet his eyes. Then, still holding me, he bent down. I started to pant as my heart began to beat. First, I felt his warm breath wash over my cheek and then I felt him brush his lips against mine. My eyes never left his. I leaned up and pushed my lips against his. I wanted to kiss him so bad; after all, I had wanted to kiss him two nights ago. Why not now? I was surprised that he didn't push me away, instead he only deepened our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I don't know how long we stayed like that, kissing. I only knew that my skin felt tight and that there were jolts of pleasure running up and down my spine. And I knew that I was in heaven. When we broke I was gasping, and he was panting. He stared at me for a moment when Chibodee just _had_ to intervene.

"Whoa, lovebirds! Get a room!" 

George started and accidentally dropped me. "Ow," I groaned. 

"Renee! Oh, I'm sorry," he said, helping me back up to my feet. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I glared at Chibodee, but he just stood there, grinning. _Note to self: Murder Chibodee_, I thought sourly to myself. He had ruined our kiss!

"Get outta here," I growled to him.

"Sure, Blondie. Have fun," he said and left the kitchen. The door closed with a loud slam behind Chibodee, and George and I were left completely alone. 

"That was…" I started, but left the sentence to hang. George was obviously uncomfortable. And he was blushing. God, I love it when he blushes.

"Lunch," he reminded me quietly.

"Oh, right, lunch," I said. I continued to walk to the phone and ordered take-out from a couple different restaurants and fast food places. I turned back to George, who was staring blankly ahead. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared ahead of me in shock. What had I done?!? I had just…_kissed_… Renee, of all people! My chest was heaving. I vaguely heard Renee mumble incoherent orders into the phone. Lunch, I recalled. But lunch was no longer of any importance. The events of five minutes ago demanded much more attention than any meal. Had I really…? Out of my own free will? _Impossible!_ I told myself. _I love Miss Marie-Louise, with all my heart and soul._ But she was out of my reach. So was Renee just a substitute? Someone for me to… _NO!_ I told myself fiercely. But if I was not "using" her, did I really love her? Her flowing golden hair, bright hazel eyes, playful smile… Maybe, just a little bit. 

Just as I found the answer to one question, a thousand more popped into my head. Why had I done it? I couldn't possibly love her like I did the Princess, could I? At least, I couldn't love her yet, just after the Princess had left. Or had I been in love with her before Miss Marie-Louise went away? No! Of course not. It was Marie-Louise who had stood by me through all my troubles, not this child from Neo-America. It is Marie-Louise who has captured my heart, I knew. At least, I thought I knew. Suddenly I'm was not so sure any more. I had to admit, Renee did seem to help fill that empty void that had burrowed itself deep within my heart. 

And to think that I had thought life was complicated this morning! Everything suddenly seemed doubly hard. Renee, standing uncomfortably near the phone, Miss Marie-Louise, so far away yet so close at the same time. _Nothing_, I decided then and there, _could be more complicated than love._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ha ha, life just got complicated. Poor George… Okay, good ol' DD wrote everything up until the very last three paragraphs of this chapter, which were brought to you by the not-so-resourceful-sidekick, ShadowTide. 

~* The DarkTide Team *~


	12. The Scarlet Letter

Heh, heh, DarkDragon's back! My social life has returned! Not to mention I can get around to posting this beautiful chapter. ^^

DISCLAIMER: Hey, lookie here, Bandai gave DarkDragon G Gundam as a welcome back present! *phone rings* Oooh, and now Avril Lavigne just gave her rights to the two songs that pop up in this chapter. *grunt* We wish. 

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XII: The Scarlet Letter

It had been awful, I recalled as I sobbed into the pillow. _That was probably the worst birthday of my life,_ I thought. _That was probably the best birthday of my life_, another part of me countered. I sighed and rolled over, so that I was facing the ceiling. _The best_, I finally decided, remembering George's sweet kiss with a small smile. But it was soon replaced with a frown as I remembered exactly what had happened afterwards:

He had just left, plain and simple. I had called his name, he had turned to look at me, but he didn't meet my eyes. _"I am sorry,_ mademoiselle_, my emotions took hold of me for a moment."_ The words echoed through my mind. And then he had left. 

But I really couldn't blame him. I mean, with that bitchy Marie-Louise butting into his barely existent romantic life, how could I expect him to get over her so quickly? Then again, there was always the question of how Frenchie fell in love with that stupid Princess in the first place. Still… I could wait for him, couldn't I? Give him a week or two. I mean, how hard could it be to let a girlish, annoying, possessive, plain, downright shitty girl go? She really had only left a few days before George and I had…kissed. Yup, I would just wait. I shook my head in shock. _I am starting to act way too mature. 'S not like me. _But all the same.Now you know the best part. Time for the worst moments of my life.

Bored out of my mind and not really interested in thinking about the painful subject of George any more, I decided to see what the palace got as daily mail. So I started looking through the three-foot high pile of mail. Mostly bills, a letter for the King, and a few magazines. Then I got to a letter. It was heavy parchment, and the return address was in Neo-Egypt. Written in midnight-blue ink was the address: "To _Monsieur_ George de Sand." I knew immediately that it was from the Princess. I grabbed the letter and ran to my room, making sure to avoid any people that came my way. When I was safely tucked away in my room, I opened the letter. One of the biggest mistakes of my life. It read as follows:

__

"Dearest George,

I hope you get this message, the post here isn't very reliable.

I hope you're well. I am doing fine, but I'm very lonely without you. Everything here is so different. Most of the dishes they serve I've never seen before, and the clothes are odd as well. Not like back home. And even if I was confused, I could always count on you to help me figure things out.

And yet, it's amazing here! The pyramids are so big, and so ancient. Older than our Eiffel Tower, so I'm told. But the Tower is still much taller. Then there is the River Nile; the longest river in the world is in my backyard! But, I must admit, nothing is the same without you.

The people here treat me well. And the prince, I hear, isn't very happy about our marriage either. No one can replace you, George de Sand. I love you.

Love. One word that we can never be sure of the definition. And yet it has such power over our lives. Ironic, isn't it? Love can traverse time and distance. Love will make you do such silly things. Like sell your heart to a man you can never hope to have… I miss you so much, George! 

Destiny is another word that is double-sided. And destiny has chosen to play with us. Destiny; fate. Do we control it, or does it control us? We'll never know.

I regret to say that I must end this letter. Dinnertime approaches, you see. But know this, George de Sand: I will love you, forever and for always.

With Love, 

Marie-Louise"

I crumpled the note with tears in my eyes. She couldn't love him! He was mine!

George just had to choose that exact minute to come in. First there was the polite announcing knock as he walked in. And at that moment, the French knight was the last person on earth I wanted to see.

"Renee, there seems to be some difficulty with the Rose Bits. Could you—" he started, but I cut him off.

"Fix 'em yourself!" I cried, threw the letter in his confused—yet still adorably adorable—face, and ran out of the room.

Eventually I ended up in a shabby room at the end of a dark hallway, hopelessly lost in the winding corridors of the palace. I had chosen the room because it had a bed and a pillow, no other reason really. But so goes life. As the French would say: _C'est la vie_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat in a chair, brooding. Not over the letter, but rather Renee's reaction to it. If there had been any doubt before—and there hadn't been, not after the kiss—about her feelings toward me, then there wasn't anymore. The question was: did I love her back? My painful question hung, immobile, in my mind. I didn't have the answer. The truth of that hurt me. I had had no intention of bringing Renee so much pain… My thoughts were interrupted when a manners-challenged man strolled casually in my room without even announcing himself.

"Heya Frenchie. Seen Blondie 'round here lately? I need to talk to her," Chibodee asked. I didn't spare a glance for him. "Heelllloooo, Frenchie! Earth to Frenchie, earth to Frenchie, come in Frenchie."

"Chibodee, leave me the hell alone," I snapped. Chibodee blinked…and blinked again. Then he pointed a finger at me, almost accusingly, as a joyous expression spread across his face. 

"You cursed! You cursed! This is history in the makin'! Can you say 'Damn' now? C'mon, you can do it!" he cheered. I glared at him. 

"Get. Out. Of. Here," I growled. He shrugged and opened the door.

"Just remember to practice your cursing, young master," he teased with a wink and closed the door before I had a chance to shoot an insulting comment back at him. I growled. But he did have a good point when it came to Renee. It had been at least two hours since she had read the letter that was currently lying on my desk. I was starting to become worried, despite myself. Hoping I would see her at dinner, I left my room for the Dining Hall.

It was late, or early, depending on how you look at things. Two in the morning, to be exact. I couldn't sleep; I was too worried about Renee, and my own lament. 

Then I heard something… It was faint, but it sounded like singing. I walked out of my chambers and followed the music. Soon it was loud and blaring, almost deafening, by the time I stood in front of the door the music was coming from.

"I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head."

I was sure it was Renee, partially because I was standing outside of her door, partially because it was her voice that was singing, and partially because no one else—save maybe Chibodee and his crewmembers—listened to the horrid type of music that was coming from Renee's room.

" 'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

If I could say what I wanted to say

I'd say I wanted to blow you

Away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I wanted to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind

If it ain't comin' out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah 

If I could say what I wanted to say

I'd say I wanted to blow you…away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I wanted to see

I want to see you go down…on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter

I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah 

La de da da…

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

If I could say what I wanted to say

I'd say I wanted to blow you…away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I wanted to see

I want to see you go down…on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

With these things I'll never say."

__

Renee has a beautiful voice, I noticed absently. 

In the peaceful lull between songs I knocked on her door. I heard the, "Come in," and opened the door. Renee turned to look at her intruder, and when she saw it was me, her eyes hardened.

"What're you doin' here? Go write to your precious Princess," she growled fiercely, and then the next song started. I watched helplessly as she turned her back me and began to sing the next song. I paid little attention to it, much more concerned about my mechanic. The chorus of the song caught me, though.

"If you're trying to turn me into someone else

It's easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn my into something else

I've seen it enough and I'm over that

I not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try."

I suppose that was what I claimed I would try to do to Renee when she had arrived here: turn her into someone she is not. But would I have fallen in love with her if she had simply been another court lady? I doubt it. Maybe that's why I liked her so much. Renee was different from most women I had met ("most" meaning all save _mademoiselle_ Rain, _mademoiselle_ Nastasha, and Chibodee's "girls"). I admired what she had done, in an odd way. That she had had the courage to pull off the tricks she had, when she had. Especially _when _she had. Her timing always seemed perfectly disastrous. The party, the dinner…then the day she broke the air conditioning. I had been so sure she was a full-blooded demon, but now I was having doubts. Of course, she had an uncanny ability to appear when you least wanted her. But then…she was an excellent kisser. I started and blushed. Did _I_ think that? _I do believe I've been around Chibodee too much_, I thought disgustingly. I brought my attention back to the room and noticed that Renee had started dancing. When she spun around gracefully, I spotted crystal tears filling her eyes, and I winced inwardly. The thought that _I_ had caused her pain was…unbearable. I decided to do something about it immediately. Quickly, I made my way past Renee and turned the music off. She stopped dancing abruptly.

"Turn that back on," she ordered.

"No," I said. She glared at me.

"Turn that back on," she insisted again, staring coldly at me.

"No."

Renee sighed. "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you," she mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"But I wish to talk to you," I said quietly. Raymond's unruly niece glared at me icily and folded her arms across her chest. I took a deep breath. "The letter you read…it was just that: a letter, a simple piece of meaningless paper. She's out of my reach and I'm out of hers."

She snorted. "So? You still love each other. Why should you settle for second-best?"

I looked at Renee thoughtfully. Was that truly what she thought? That she was only second best? In a daring move I grabbed her hand and pulled the started girl closer to me. "Who ever said you were second-best? Unlike the Princess, you are not yet out of my reach." Sorrow filled my eyes as I looked down at Renee, who was carefully avoiding my gaze. "But I'm afraid, I'm afraid soon you will be…if I don't do something."

She gasped in surprise as I leaned down. It began like the last, but this time she was uncertain and I knew precisely what I was doing. I kissed Renee gently, yet passionately. The physical sensation was nothing compared to the flood of emotions rushing through me. This was it; I was declaring myself utterly and totally hers. I was making the final fulfillment between to souls. And although I wasn't sure I was ready for that commitment, I knew—at least for that instant—that I loved Renee. 

When we broke she buried her face in my shirt. 

"I was lost," she whispered. "I know you could probably never love me like you love Marie-Louise, but, I thought…"

I didn't give Renee time to finish her sentence. "Yes, you're correct. I could never love you like I love her." I paused as she tensed, ready for the final blow to come pounding down on her unprotected heart. But it never came. "Marie-Louise is dull in comparison to you," I finished. 

"G—George?" she asked in amazement, her voice a hoarse whisper. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"It's time for bed, Renee," I said as I led her over to her bed. She got in obediently, like an awe-struck child, too surprised to do anything but listen to my commands. I turned around to leave when a hand grabbed my wrist. 

"Don't go," Renee pleaded. I looked down into her eyes, full of wonder and undying love, and sat down beside her. She curled up into a ball and snuggled close to me. I wrapped an arm around her protectively. _Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out all right after all._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For those of us with warped minds, Georgie and Renee did nothing but _sleep_, sorry to disappoint you. Don't worry, though, they might do something…naughty another day. ^^

Hunky-dory, we're all so happy that DarkDragon is back, we're gonna review this chapter, aren't we? -_^ C'mon, not that hard. Press the purply button just below… There! You got it!

~* DarkTide *~


	13. Death Wish

Heya, peeps! *yawns* DD and I stayed up _all_ night watching _Yu Yu Hakusho_. That was fun… And now it's 6:38 in the morning?? What am I doing awake? Oh well… Anyway, this story could have ended last chapter, or this chapter, if we had made it different, but since we all have warped minds and enjoy torturing George *crowd cheers* we--well, DarkDragon came up with the whole idea--decided to make it longer. This fic could go on forever!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, ya, if any of you have seen _Yu Yu…_ why is it that all the freakin' cute guys have long red hair and like roses? 

DISCLAIMER: We know by now that neither DarkDragon nor I own G Gundam. Seriously, imagine the pain we'd inflict on people if we did?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XIII: Death Wish

NOTE: The chapter will start out from a different point of view for the sake of…well, nothing really. We just feel like it, so tuff.

~*Chibodee's Point of View*~

I walked down the hall, whistling. Shirley had somehow escaped me last night, not too sure how… But I was heading for Blondie's room. I was gonna thank her for her help in our relationship. I reached her door and opened it. I didn't see her anywhere. I walked a little farther in, some instinct warning me to be quiet. That's when I saw them.

__

Holy shit! I thought. Blondie was lying on her side, resting her head on his chest. "Him" being Frenchie. He had an arm curled protectively around Blondie and she had her arms wrapped around him. _Damn. Hope nothing too big happened between them…_ I decided to leave my thanks for another time and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I curled closer to the person next to me. _I wonder who's in my bed…_ I vaguely thought. But then I slipped back asleep.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting the bright sunlight filter into my eyes slowly. I sighed contentedly and buried my head into a man's chest. Wait. Man…bed… Then I remembered last night. I could have jumped for joy. IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!! Yes!! At the moment I was probably the happiest girl alive. I bet that snotty Princess never got George to _sleep_ with her! I grinned and tilted my head to look up. Two violet eyes looked down at me.

"Awake?" he asked.

"No," I mumbled, closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. I could almost feel him blush. I didn't want the moment to end.

"You do realize it's near noon?" he said questioningly.

"No," I mumbled again.

"Don't you want to get up?" he asked.

"No," I mumbled. "I wanna sleep, so shut the hell up." He sighed, then pulled me closer.

"As you wish," he said. I grinned, and, if it was possible, fell asleep again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I gazed down lovingly at the woman beside me. No, I could never love her like I loved the Princess. That love was too shallow. This love was deeper than I cared to burrow.

I could feel myself blush when she grinned and fell asleep. This was the first time this had happened to me, and I was nervous. Nervous because I had _never_ had a woman so close. But I was afraid as well. Afraid that this was just one big dream and I'd wake up any minute to find myself in my room, with the Princess in the Dining Room waiting for me. But as I fingered her tight shirt, I knew it wasn't. This was real. 

I traced her jaw. I had never felt so content around the Princess. Never so calm. Nothing had ever felt more right. Her eyelids fluttered when I touched her lips. _That's why I love her, _I thought. She knows the real me, and I know the real her. _Renee Bishop… I'll never stop loving you._

"George… George, c'mon, wake up! I'm hungry! GEORGE!"

I woke up, startled. With a yawn I looked around. Renee was standing by the door to her bathroom; the only thing around her body was a short red towel. I blushed and averted my eyes.

"Finally you're up," she said. 

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around two in the afternoon," Renee answered. "George?"

I looked at her. "Hm?"

"Last night…wasn't a dream, was it? You meant what you said, right?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course I meant it, Renee," I said. I thought she knew that. She blushed. 

"Okay, then, I'm gonna get ready. I suggest you do too," she said. I looked down at my wrinkled clothes.

"Yes, I agree. I'll see you at lunch, then?" I said.

"Yeah," she answered, and disappeared into the bathroom again. I got up and walked out of the room, praying that no one would see me coming from my mechanic's room. Better yet, not see me at all. My luck held and I walked into my room without being seen the whole way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked down the hall, putting my hair up. I had found where George had put the remainder of the hair dye and streaked my hair hot pink. I had decided the color was tolerable.

"_Mademoiselle_ Renee, I cannot help but notice that you look absolutely beautiful."

I didn't bother to turn around, but replied, "Why thank you, _monsieur_ de Sand." I looked out of the corner of my eye until I saw him. He was dressed as usual, and I grinned.

"Does something amuse you?" he asked, walking next to me.

"Well, yes," I said. He looked at me expectantly, but I didn't explain. We walked into the Dining Room. 

"Well, so the two lovebirds decide to come out at last," Chibodee said from his position by the door. I turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Something in my voice, or eyes, maybe, put him on his guard.

"Er…nothing…much," he said. He smiled an I-know-what-you-did-last-summer smile. I usually wore the same one. And I realized_. He_ saw _us_ sleeping together!

"Bastard!" I yelled, and hit him upside the head. Then I stormed over to a chair. "What were you doing in my room at that hour anyway?!"

Rubbing his head indignantly, he muttered, "Just wanted to say thanks."

George, who had been watching our exchange, shook his head. "Be that as it may, you should not invade a woman's space without her consolation."

"Oh, and what did you do, Sir knight?" he asked with a malicious grin. George blushed.

"I--I--" he stuttered. Wasn't like him to stutter. I just put my head down on my arms, thinking about how I would get back at Chib for this. Then slowly, an idea entered my mind. I grinned and walked up to Chibodee. George knew the twinkle in my eyes and backed away. Behind my back I held a can of hair spray. Chibodee would get it this time…

"Hey Chib!" I called over. He looked at me angrily.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted. 

"Did I hit a nerve?" I asked.

"Shut up," Chibodee muttered. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Nothin'…much," I said. Then I took out my can of hair spray and sprayed it in his eyes.

"AHHH!!!!" he cried. "THE PAIN!!!" Chibodee scratched at his eyes. Then he blinked. "Hey…It doesn't hurt…"

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Chibodee," I said. The hair spray wasn't _supposed_ to hurt. It wasn't like Pepper Spray or anything like that. It would sting for a couple seconds then go away. Nothing poisonous, nothing toxic, nothing that should hurt. George shook his head sadly and walked over to sit by me. With a dark look, Chibodee took a seat by George.

"Spoilsport lovebirds," he muttered darkly as he piled his plate high with food. George and I ignored the comment and continued with our respective breakfasts.

I decided to check the mail once again. I mean, who knew? I could find another one of her letters and take the liberty of burning it! And just as luck would have it, I found another written in crimson ink. As I was about to tear the letter in half, I got an idea. Oh, and what a horrible, malicious, practically perfect idea it was…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat fiddling with my pen. I had it mind to write Marie back, out of courtesy, but I couldn't think of how to word my sudden relationship with Renee without hurting her feelings. Or Renee's. I winced at the thought of the latter. If I wrote something untrue about Renee, I could never forgive myself. That is, if I had any of myself to forgive once she was done with me, if she found out. And finding out things you really didn't want her to was another of Renee's uncanny abilities. If I wrote the wrong thing, Renee's relationship with me could be over. I desperately didn't want that.

Thankfully, the knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I set the letter aside for later. "Come in," I said. Renee walked in, her eyes dancing mischievously. "Renee?"

"Okay, can you tell which one is Marie's?" she asked, holding up two letters written in similar red ink. But one was darker than the other, and in one the handwriting was more curvy and neat than the other. I pointed to the one on the right.

"That is the fake," I said with certainty. Renee's face fell.

"How can you tell?" she asked with an almost sulky attitude.

"That was easy. Your handwriting is sloppier and not as curvy as the Princess's," I replied loftily, as if she should have known that. But I'll congratulate her, the forgery was convincing. If I hadn't been faced with the real letter, I probably wouldn't have known.

"Hmph, fine. But the servants won't know that, will they?" she asked with a smirk. Then she ran out of the room. I blinked after her. For some reason I didn't like the sound of that…

I walked down the hall, enjoying the emptyness and quiet. But as I turned the next corner, all that quiet evaporated. Servants would pass me giggling, and their source of laughter seemed to be coming from up ahead. I sped my pace up a bit and arrived at a piece of parchment that was tacked to the wall. Reading it, I felt a pang of disbelief before I realized when I didn't like Renee's tone earlier. "Renee," I groaned. The letter read as follows:

__

My lovely George,

I want you to know that my love for you is as deep as a manhole, and as big as an elephant! I couldn't love you more if you had a big wart on the end of your nose! George, you couldn't imagine how I feel about you! You're the light in my overly-blinding day (daylight savings time and all), and the cause of my over-active perkiness!

Just wanted to let you know that you're not alone anymore, love of my now completely worthless and short life!

From the hyperactive Princess,

Marie-Louise

"Renee…" I growled, tearing the note off the wall. I can only imagine how angry I looked as I walked down the hall. I finally got to her room and slammed the door open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SLAM!

My head popped up as I saw Frenchie standing in the doorway, breathing heavily. It was all I could do to burst out in laughter from the hilarious look on his face. "Yeah, Frenchie?" I managed to gasp out between my laughs.

"Why did you write _this_?!" he asked, throwing a balled up piece of parchment at me. I shook my head and wiped my eyes as my laughter started to stop.

"I just wanted to get a kick out of it," I said. "Besides, now I can consider the Princess and me equal."

"Equal for what?" he asked angrily.

"Aw c'mon, George. It's not that bad! It's not like the servants were laughing at _you_," I said good-naturedly.

"Answer the question," he fumed. Maybe I _was_ the only one who got a kick out of making him angry or embarrassed, but hell, it was fun! And besides, he looked so damn cute when he was embarrassed. I shrugged.

"Well, the Princess got to be around you for the whole of last year. She knew your past, so now I count us even," I said. George calmed down a bit.

"If you wanted to know about my past you could have asked," he said. I shrugged again.

"One, I don't like to pry—" I started.

"Since when?" George asked.

"Since now," I snapped. "And two, I make a point to live in the "now," since my past isn't all that you would call pampered. To me, past ain't all that important."

"Still, that is no excuse to post a letter so…rude and degrading as that," Frenchie countered, pointing his finger offensively at the crumpled paper that was lying at the foot of my bed. 

"I never said it was an excuse," I said with a seductive smile. "You asked why, I told you why."

George threw his hands in the air in despair. "You're hopeless."

"So I've been told. On several occasions," I said calmly. He looked down at me splayed out on my bed and I knew he couldn't stay mad much longer. I could see it in his eyes that he was fighting to stay angry as it was. Finally he sat down next to me on the bed.

"How is it that I can never stay angry at you?" he asked.

"'Cause I'm irresistible?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes innocently. He lay down next to me.

"Maybe," he admitted.

"We'll be in deep shit if anyone finds us together like this," I said happily.

"Chibodee already knows. I'm sure he'll broadcast the fact soon enough and quick enough," Frenchie said, his breath washing over my ear.

"Yeah, guess you're right," I agreed, trying to keep that giddy feeling in my stomach down to a controllable level. Why was he being so daring? Last I knew, George wasn't that type of person. But _I_ wasn't about to back away. I would take this as it came…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why _was_ I being as daring as I was? I never took this step with the Princess, I'm not sure I even directly said I ever loved her. But I buried my face into her hair.

"Roses," I murmured. I guess she used a rose-smelling shampoo. _How appropriate,_ I thought. _I'm known as the Prince of Roses, and her hair smells like the very flower I love_. We lay there for a while, enjoying the comfort of each other, when Renee brought something to my attention.

"You never got me a birthday present," she said, turning to look at me.

"Wasn't a kiss enough?" I asked her playfully. She pouted.

"Aw, c'mon George! I want a real, money-spent-on-it present!" Renee said. I never noticed it, but she looked adorable when she pouted.

"Well, then you can take a credit card and do whatever you want for the night," I said.

Renee grinned impishly. "Can I haul you along?"

I blinked. "I'd rather be left out of any horseplay you think up, Renee."

"But then it's not fun!" Renee said and pouted again. I think she knew I couldn't resist her when she did that. So I gave in and sighed heavily.

"I'll go with you, and so help me God," I said, throwing a quick glance upward.

"George!" she laughed. "What? Think we'll get drunk and a bit…carried away or something?"

"Actually, I wouldn't put it past you," I said seriously. Renee kissed me briefly and smiled.

"I wouldn't put it past myself either. Now out so I can get ready," she said.

I sighed and left the room. "Pray for me," I told Raymond as I passed him by in the hallway. "I'll need it."

"What did you do this time, Master George?" he asked with a bemused look.

"I agreed to go out with Renee on her night escapades," I said. For some reason, I had this sinking feeling that was kept sinking by the fact that I actually _wanted _to go, somewhat. 

"God help you, Master George. God help you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hm, whoever said you couldn't love someone and still try to make their lives miserable? I mean, just look us crazy authors! Anyway, we're all very happy that George and Renee have solved their little…problem, this thing is not over yet! Next chapter is too beautiful to be true! Oh, wait, you have to wait till next weekend for that installment… *sticks out tongue* It rocks to write the story. Anyway, review because…well, because…YOU LOVE US AND YOU WANT US TO KNOW YOU LOVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Right?

~*DD*~

and

~* ShadowTide *~


	14. RIP George

*hugs all reviewers to death* **_62_** reviews!!!!!!!! Wowie, who woulda thought this fic would be so popular? **_THANK YOU SO MUCH, ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** This is really like the ultimate self-esteem booster, ya know?

****

ShadowAngel, this chapter is for you! Why? Cuz you get your wish! Feel special and loved!

We're going to forget the fact that people speak French in France and that Renee doesn't, just for evil plotless purposes, 'kay? Or imagine that the guard speaks English…

WARNING: This chapter contains slight lime, but that's what all you crazy folks wanted, ain't it? -_^ Sorta… Ack, hell, _we_ wanted it!

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Oh, c'mon, you know the routine by now! We are G Gundam-less. *sobs uncontrollably* Hey, ya think they'll give it to me for my birthday? 

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XIV: R.I.P. George

"C'mon, George! It's already ten. You delay much longer and I won't be able to get _any_ shopping done," I whined, pulling on George's arm. 

George smiled. "I know, that's what I'm trying to accomplish."

"Meanie," I grumbled and pulled on his bangs. "Move it."

He muttered something under his breath, but obediently walked out the door; I followed. "Where to, my Lady?" Frenchie asked with a mock bow. 

"Humph." I looked around and quickly spotted a large shop about two blocks down. "Let's go," I said, grabbed George's hand, and pulled him down the street. 

We arrived at the store in about five minutes and I immediately rushed up a flight of stairs to the women's department. I started looking through the racks of clothes, trying to find something risqué, something that would probably make George's jaw drop to the floor. I giggled at the thought and glanced at George, who was leaning against the wall. 

__

These French are too damn high-class. Don't they have anything_ remotely similar to a nice pair of jeans?_ I asked myself hopelessly, searching desperately through another rack of clothes. Snorting with contempt, I went to the third rack. Then I found it. I snickered. Perfect. And then there was the perfect pair of shorts, and jacket. Glancing again at George, who looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I sprinted into the changing room. I took the hot pink top and slipped it over my head. It was tight, just like I wanted it. To any average person it looked like a hot pink sports-bra. To me, it looked like my ticket to a night of fun. Along with the black leather shorts and short jacket, I would send George reeling. I walked out of the dressing room and up to George.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked. George stared at me as if I was from another planet. "That's what I thought. C'mon, we're gonna pay and leave."

"Aren't you going to change back?" he asked. I thought I heard a hint of regret in his voice.

"Nope," I said. George's jaw hit the floor—not literally, of course, but I could imagine it.

"Renee, I forbid you from wearing something that…obscene in public," George protested weakly. 

"Ah-ha! You do like me in this!" I said proudly, and pranced off.

"Renee…" George protested. We paid and we left, me dragging George by his arm to the next shop. Two hours passed and the shops closed.

"So we go back now, right?" George asked somewhat hopefully. I laughed.

"You know me. Use your head," I said, and dragged him off to the nearest bar.

"Renee, we can't go in there!" George stuttered. 

"Oh yes we can, and we will."

"But—but—"

"Oh just shut up and look cute, 'kay?"

"But—"

"Oh, and loosen up!"

With that we entered the bar. I won't describe the whole thing, suffice to say that George was properly mortified by the time we left.

"That was unbearable. We're going back to the palace_, now_," George ordered. 

"Aw, you're no fun, Frenchie!" I pouted. 

George looked at me helplessly. I mentally snickered, 'cause I knew he couldn't resist me when I did that. Rule of thumb: when at loss, use your womanly powers. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was unbearable. We're going back to the palace, _now_," I told Renee harshly. 

"Aw, you're no fun, Frenchie!" Renee protested and assumed her "pout" pose. That confirmed it, she knew the power she had over me and used it mercilessly. I sighed, finally giving in to the fact that I was now Renee's puppet. 

"Fine," I agreed sulkily. 

"I knew you would see it my way," the devil known as Renee said with an angelic smile. She looked down the street. "Okay, let's go…there." I followed Renee's finger, which was pointed at a club. 

"That club is by invitation only, you can't get in," I informed her.

"Just you watch, amateur, just you watch," Renee said. "I learned this in New Orleans. Works every time. Why do you think I got this revealing outfit—besides the fact that I wanted to see you completely helpless?"

I looked at her, not understanding. She smirked at me and removed the blazer covering her sorry excuse for a shirt, and slung it over a shoulder. I felt my cheeks getting hot as I followed her.

"Now watch," she whispered, "and learn."

Renee approached the guard who kept the unwanted out of the club. "Name?" he asked.

"Now why would you want that?" Renee asked subtly, sidling up to him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can only enter if you have an invitation," the guard said uneasily.

"Oh, but, sir, I don't have one," Renee said. She looked close to tears and I suddenly wanted to comfort her desperately. "And I've wanted forever to get in, and my brother, well, his girlfriend goes. She said we could come."

"I'm sorry," the guard repeated.

"Please?" Renee pleaded. "I've wanted forever…to get in and see the famous first night club of Paris," she said, leaning up. Her eyes went from those of a near-to-tears innocent young girl to those of a seductive woman. "And besides, you won't regret it. I can promise you that." I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me as Renee let her breath travel slowly down the man's face.

"You...you can go in…" the guard gasped in a strangled voice. He seemed to be in a daze. Renee smirked at me and dragged me in.

"Brother?" I asked once we were out of earshot. 

Renee shrugged. "It worked."

"No, you almost promising him…a night was what got us in," I objected angrily. Just the thought of Renee flirting with another man made my blood boil. _Well,_ I told myself_, this is what comes of you falling in love with someone like Renee._

"I can be a seductress. It comes with the territory," Renee said, not worried in the least. But she seemed confused as to why I was so angry. "Now c'mon, we've got a party to attend!"

"Why me?" I groaned and followed Renee reluctantly down the dark hallway into a larger room. It was chaotic. The horrendous music was blaring loud, I could not see how anyone could stand the noise. Neon lights flashed across the ceiling, making it difficult to make out anyone in the dim room. But I could tell that the dance floor was crowded with people. 

"I haven't been to a party like this since I left New Orleans!" Renee cried, her voice barely audible over the music. Then she rushed off to dance. I myself sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of wine—no hurt in one glass of wine, right? After all, there was no point in completely wasting this trip; and I had the feeling I'd be here a while. 

We stayed there for three hours or so. There must have been something in the wine, for I couldn't remember much. Renee claims I danced with her some, and drank some, and danced some more. I could tell she loved to make me embarrassed, but the thought of _me_ doing what she described would make anyone embarrassed.

"Hey George, how much money do you have?" Renee asked. I shrugged.

"Why?" Renee pointed to a motel up ahead. "Why would we want to stay at a motel?"

"I'm tired, I'm sure you are too, and I don't want to walk all the way back to the palace," Renee said, then took my arm and dragged me over. Yes, she was _very_ tired. And probably had one too many drinks if you ask me. Not that I didn't. I was feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded as it was. 

Renee got a room for the night and I handed the money over. Then she dragged me to an elevator and we traveled up to our room. 

"Where's the room?" I asked.

"Just a bit down the hall, the receptionist said," Renee replied. The thought processed slowly; I was having trouble thinking straight.

"Renee, how many drinks did I have?" I asked.

"Enough," she said with a small giggle. If I had been thinking clearly, I would have taken that as a warning, but of course I was not. I had the distinct feeling that when we got into the room, Renee wasn't supposed to slip into my bed with me. Or undo the buttons on my shirt…

I blinked drowsily. I felt like my head was going to split in two, and last night suddenly came back to me in a rush. _Oh…dear…God…_ My cheeks flushed, possibly to the reddest hue they have ever been. I had promised Renee that she could do whatever she wanted to do for the night. Apparently, she had gotten her wish, through some evil twist of fate. I looked down, and, just as I had suspected, Renee was lying next to me, her head resting on my chest. My _bare_ chest, I noticed with an inward groan. What's worse, I could feel the soft skin of her _bare body_ pressed tightly against mine. It was a relief, however, to know that she had enjoyed it; I was assured she had. But I had a feeling that I was going to regret that night for a very long time, namely the rest of my life. 

I was distracted from my troubled thoughts when I heard Renee mumble something incoherent and shift uncomfortably. "George…?" she asked sleepily. 

"Yes," I answered softly. 

"My head hurts," she complained. Obviously I wasn't the only one who had had too much drink last night…

I kissed her temple gently. 

"Mm, that feels better."

"Good."

"Do we have to go back?"

"Back to where?"

"The palace, silly!"

"Of course we do."

"But…"

"We don't have to go now, if that's what you mean. We can wait."

"Oh, good."

Renee inched closer and a part of me screeched at how completely wrong this was. I wasn't supposed to be sleeping in a cheap hotel reserved for street vagabonds with the prettiest girl in the world lying beside me! But for the first time I ignored that little pestering voice and let my emotions guide me. That in turn, let to another passionate kiss. When we broke, Renee grinned a bit and rested her head again on my chest.

"If I had known you were so good at this, I would have gotten you drunk sooner," Renee teased.

I blushed at her comment. "I only told you I loved you the night before last," I said dryly.

"Really? Seems longer than that," Renee said with a twinkle in her eye. "You still love me, though, don't you?" she asked. I could have sworn I heard a hint of fear in her voice. 

"Of course!" I exclaimed passionately. 

"Even though I've pulled numerous pranks on you, bleached your hair pink, made a mess of your life in general, not to mention gettin' too damn drunk last night to do anything dignified?" she asked. 

I nodded with a smile. "I'll always love you, Renee. There is no need for you to worry," I assured her. 

Renee beamed and leaned up to kiss me. "I love you, too, Frenchie," she murmured before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her, planning never to let go. Unfortunately, the modest side of me took over and I pulled away, but refused to loosen my grip.

"We have to get up sometime," I murmured into Renee's hair.

"People probably think we got lost in a black hole or somethin'," Renee agreed. "But, y'know, I think I'd rather stay lost."

"Raymond is probably worried sick," I mused.

"Yeah, more like worried to death," Renee said. "Anyway, I need to shower."

Renee got out of the covers, not bothering to take any with her. I blushed and turned my head. Seeing my reaction, Renee smirked. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." I couldn't find an answer to that, so I gave none. Renee shrugged and walked to the shower.

I sighed and leaned back into the pillow. As Renee had said the day before, "_We'll be in deep shit if anyone finds us together like this_." Well, there was no hiding it now. People would be talking, I knew, when they learned that neither Renee nor I had returned the night before. I shrugged to myself. For the first time, it didn't matter to me what people said; I was in love with the best women in the world, and I would be happy to let the whole world know it. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsk, tsk, Raymond, you didn't pray hard enough.

*sighs* Beautiful chappie, though, ne? Some two people were being baaaad… Okay, George is a bit out of character (--- understatement of the century), but hey, it sure makes one hell of a chapter. Oh, anyone want to guess why this chapter is called _R.I.P. George_? Go back and re-read the last paragraph. ^^

Okay, if for no other reason, you **_WILL_** review this chapter, 'cause it's my (ShadowTide's) birthday today, and you all want to tell her how much you love her, doncha? *hopeful glance* Okay, scratch that, who am I kiddin'?… Um, you want to review 'cause you loved this chapter. (--- more of a question than a statement) That's a better reason, ain't it?

~* DarkTide *~

__


	15. Surprise!

Glory of glories, it's spring break! One blessed week of school-less-ness! No science, no math, no P.E., no humanities, no awful music at lunch on Friday's! We've been saved!

DISCLAIMER: Standard procedure. Yata yata yata. I think I've pointed this out before, but why would Marie-Louise be alive—let alone in love with _my_ George—if DarkDragon and I owned _G Gundam_? That was a rhetorical question, by the way. 

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XV: Surprise!

God, if there was a heaven on earth, I was in it. Last night had been the best night of my life. Just _thinking_ about it put me in a state of euphoria. And then, the next morning, I was still so goddamn happy. Even my deadly hangover couldn't dampen my spirits one bit. Freak, it had only been about two days since he had said he loved me…and I loved that man to death, myself. _I just wish I know a way to tell 'im. _"I love you" suddenly didn't seem like enough. 

As I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a towel, I realized that I didn't need to tell George anything. He already knew. 

"Renee," George groaned, his cheeks bright red, "couldn't you change?"

I shook my head and grinned impishly. "Sorry, Frenchie, you look too damn cute when you're embarrassed."

He sighed in defeat and sat up, the blanket falling off his chest to reveal his unbelievably well-toned chest muscles. "I suppose we should be going soon…"

"…before Uncle has a heart-attack," I finished jokingly. 

George shook his head. "Will you ever learn, Renee?" he asked quietly. 

"What? Do you _want_ me to change?" I challenged. 

"Never." 

"You were out late," Chibodee noticed slyly when he spotted George and me walking through a rose garden. 

"Shut up," I muttered. 

"Yes, Chibodee. If you don't have something intellectual to say, don't say anything at all," George added. 

"Tsk, tsk, someone's grumpy this morning," Chibodee teased. 

"I simply don't feel exactly…healthy at the moment," George explained vaguely. 

Chibodee blinked. "_YOU,_ of all people, got a _hangover_?!?!?"

"If you don't shut that over-worked trap of your soon, you're gonna be sorry," I warned. I really didn't want Chibodee around, I was afraid he would find out something of last nights' escapades, and then virtually no one would treat me—let alone George—with respect. 

For once, Chibodee obeyed. 

George stopped by a large rose bush and picked one of the blossoming light pink roses. He turned to me and silently tucked the rose behind my ear. Once again, words were useless. I smiled—For once, it was a truly innocent smile, I wasn't planning anything evil; in fact, I wasn't planning anything at all. 

Chibodee groaned. "Sick lovebirds…" he muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna go find something more entertaining to do, than watch you two freaks love each other to death." He looked around, asked, "Where's Shirl?" and left. 

__

Fine by me, I thought smugly. Now I had George all to myself again. I didn't want to share him with anyone—and I meant _anyone_. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, I was rudely awakened by a loud knocking on my door. "Come in," I said, hoping that it was Renee. Much to my disappointment, it was Chibodee who opened the door. 

I raised an eyebrow. "You actually _knocked_?" I asked in mock surprise. 

"Ha ha," Chibodee laughed dryly. "I just came to remind you that I know somethin' about Blondie an' you," he said, his eyes twinkling. 

I sat bolt upright. "You—you know? _How_?" I asked in disbelief. There was no way he could have known about that night. I was certain Renee wouldn't tell him that we had… 

"Well, it really ain't all that hard to figure out. I mean, for cryin' out loud, first I saw you two kiss, and then you were sleepin' with her. It's obvious you're in love with Blondie. It would totally ruin your reputation, especially with that bitch who calls herself a princess, if people found out that the great George de Sand had finally been hooked."

It was all I could do from sighing in relief. It was only that. If he had found out about that night, I don't know what I would do. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, pretending to worry. 

"Hm, depends…" Chibodee rubbed his chin in thought. 

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Huh? What? Oh, I haven't decided yet," he replied with a grin and left the room. I sighed again. In a strange way, it was rather pathetic. I frankly didn't care if people found out about my love for Renee or not. In fact, I was hoping they would. I wanted the whole world to know, if that was possible. 

The next person to come in was the one I wanted, and she looked overjoyed. The old feeling of dread filled me as I saw her smirk. "Renee?" I questioned.

"Domon and the others have informed me that they will indeed be making it to your party," she said. I lay back on my bed.

"What did you do and who did you invite?" I asked warily.

"Li'l ol' me? What did I do?" she asked innocently. I sighed.

"Renee, why do you insist to lie when you know the other knows you're lying?" I asked.

"Aw, c'mon, Frenchie," she said playfully. All of a sudden she sat down on the side of my bed, and hooded her eyes. What had she said last night? _Seductress._ "I was just havin' a little fun."

I gulped. "Please, just answer the question," I said weakly.

"Fine," she said with a small pout. "I've been plannin' this party and I invited all of the Shuffles and their crews, and some friends I have in Neo-America. We're paying for the tickets--"

"_WE'RE_ paying for the tickets?!" I cried. "That could put us in bankruptcy!" 

"And for the tickets of an old band I like called the A*Teens. They're a great group. Anyway, they're comin' to sing, and I've arranged the caterer, and everything."

"A live band? A caterer? Renee, you didn't go overboard, did you?"

"Just think of the party the night before last. That'll give you a good idea."

I groaned. This'll definitely put us into bankruptcy. 

"Anyway, tell the maids to make...uh…lessee…ten more guest rooms," Renee said, then got up and left.

And I hadn't even gotten a good-morning kiss. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I left Frenchie's room with a smirk. I know, I know. I shouldn't be doin' this when we're in love right? My answer: Your point is…? I'm evil, I know it, he knows it, we both know it and we're a big happy family. Besides, he didn't know what I wanted him to wear yet…That would really set him off. But I'd get him to wear it eventually.

The outfit I got for him was so un-George-like that it was almost…scary. But to me…the fun would be seeing all of his friends' eyes pop out of their heads when they saw him in it. It was a blue-violet shirt that was pretty tight; it exposed all of his muscles. I also got an armband that was a light powder-violet color, and gray pants. This would be a night to remember. You could count on that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short chapter, yes, please don't kill! The next chapter is pretty long, to make up for this one. 

*sobs uncontrollably* DD's off to Arizona until Tuesday, and I'm gonna be left all alone! Ack, well, I have my not-so-friendly computer to keep me company, ne? -_^ *computer bites ShadowTide's hand* Oww, you baka computer! Come back here! *chases after computer*

~*DD*~

and

~* ShadowTide *~


	16. Let's Get this Party Started

*blinks…blinks again…and again* Anyone mind clueing me in on _how the hell_ we have 80 reviews???? Huh? Whoa, you people are the best! *hugs reviewers* We love you all! Hehehe, insanity prevails!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own _G Gundam_, but we do own the world! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, no. We don't own any songs by the A*Teens either. 

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XVI: Let's Get this Party Started

Servants were running around the palace in a frenzy, carrying everything from microphones to bedspreads. The remaining Shuffle Alliance members and Company had arrived the day before, as had Renee's loud, rowdy "friends." I was so thankful that the king and queen were visiting Miss Marie-Louise in Neo-Egypt. 

I heard an uncanny amount of noise coming from the north rose garden and made my way to a balcony overlooking the garden. Renee was standing on top of an outdoor table wearing short green shorts and a tight yellow shirt, ordering maids around. I was relieved to see that her friends had listened to my advice and had gone out to a bar, where they could pull as many pranks as they wanted; I had had my fill of Renee's antics. 

"Yeah, put that speaker right there, just inside that room… Good! Go get that other one, will ya?" Renee called out to the servants who were scurrying around before her. 

"Oh, hey, Frenchie," she greeted me and waved. "I'm so glad you're here, I really need your help with some of this equipment." With that, Renee turned back to the scene before her. 

I groaned. She expected me to help? _Absurd_, I told myself and looked out towards the horizon, letting my thoughts drift. I didn't even realize Renee had left the rose garden until I felt a hand grasp my arm; I turned around with a jolt. 

Renee smiled sweetly at me. "Doncha want to go help us set up?" she asked angelically. 

__

Uh-oh… "Renee, you shouldn't even be having this party. How do you expect me to _help_ you when I completely _loathe_ the idea?" I retorted. 

Renee's face dropped, and although I could still see the mischievous gleam in her eye, tears came to her eyes. (I never did figure out how she could cry when she wanted to…) "You don't love me," she cried in between sobs. 

"Yes I do," I protested, not sure what to do in the least. 

"No, you don't," Renee sobbed, covering her face with her hands. 

I sighed and pulled her into my arms. "And why don't I love you?" I asked mockingly. 

"Because if you did, you would help with the equipment," she explained softly. 

I sighed again. _Are all women this complicated?_ I wondered silently. "Renee, helping set up for some atrocious party does _not_ mean I don't love you."

"See? And now you just called my party 'atrocious'!"

I was started to loose my patience. "Renee—"

"If you were a good boyfriend, you would be supportive," Renee said. 

"But that would be—"

"If you were a good boyfriend, you would compliment me on what a wonderful job I am doin'."

"—a lie, and it is against the code of—"

Renee stamped her foot. "Who gives a damn about stupid codes of chivalry or whatever they are called? This is our relationship at stake here!"

Was there any reasoning with this woman? "Renee, parties have nothing to do with our 'relationship'." 

She struggled out of my grasp and wiped her eyes. "Fine. You don't help me, you don't get me."

I sighed in defeat. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

Renee immediately lightened up, and I noticed that her tears were suddenly gone. "Wonderful, c'mon." She grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the rose garden. 

I looked around in surprise. Domon, Sai Saici, Argo, and Chibodee were already helping move the equipment. 

"Heya, Frenchie, what took ya so long?" Chibodee asked while passing me by. 

"Bro, is it just me, or is your hair a tad lighter?" Sai Saici asked and hauled off a platter of food. I blushed, but had no time to answer before Renee pulled me to a fancy shack were piles of chairs and tables were stored. 

"Start workin'," Renee ordered, and without further explanation, left. 

"You too, huh?" Domon asked as he entered the hovel. 

I sighed. "_Oui_." I walked forward and grabbed a chair. "Well, let us get this torture over with as soon as possible."

It was about ten at night when I returned to my room. Although my spirits were thoroughly dampened—six hours of setting up for a party you didn't want to have could do that to a person—I was still glad to note that Renee's friends might have decided that the bar was a much more accommodating hotel than the palace. 

"Frenchie?" I heard a voice say from behind me and turned to see Renee standing in the doorway. 

"What is it, Renee?" I asked tiredly, rubbing my temples. 

Renee walked over to my bed and lay down. "Are you mad at me?" she asked in a small voice.

I sighed. I would have liked to say, "yes", but it was not true. Through all the pranks and discomforts Renee had caused me, I could not be angry with her for more than ten minutes. "No," I said truthfully. 

"Ya sure?" she repeated, sitting up. 

"Yes, quite," I assured her. 

She nodded. "Good. 'Cause you know I'd die if you were…"

"I'm not," I answered with a reassuring smile. We looked at each other for a minute or two before Renee nodded again and fell back on the bed. 

"G'night," she muttered and rolled over. 

"But Renee…" I could tell she was already asleep. "…that's my bed," I finished softly. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Frenchie, ya plannin' on gettin' up this mornin'?" I asked, looking down at the sleeping figure of George, who was sprawled on the floor. So kind of him to give me the bed. 

George muttered something and rolled over. "C'mon Frenchie, get up already," I whined and kicked him not-so-gently in the side. What? We had work to do… 

Frenchie jumped up with a start. He turned to look at me menacingly, rubbing his side. "Was that completely necessary?" 

I smiled and nodded. 

"Why me?" George murmured, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. 

I chose to ignore that comment. "You didn't sleep in your bed," I accused as Frenchie got up from the floor. 

"Oh no, not this again," he groaned and walked over to the mirror to brush his hair. And people say _women_ are vain.

"Not what again?" I asked sweetly. 

He turned to glare at me in response. "The 'you don't love me' façade."

I laughed. "Maybe 'nother day." I got up and tugged on Frenchie's hair. "Get goin', I'm hungry."

"Renee, would you be kind enough to let go of my bangs?" he pleaded halfway to the dining room. 

"Maybe…" Which basically meant, "no."

George grabbed me by the waist, spun me around, and kissed me. In my surprise, I let go of his hair, and the moment it was free, he broke away, then continued walking down the hall. 

"Every time I grab you're hair, are ya gonna do that?" I asked slyly. 

"Maybe…" Which basically meant, "yes."

I kept calm outside, but inside, I was laughing maniacally. 

Two meals, ten "hair-tugs", and seventeen kisses later, George and I were back in his room. I was gettin' really excited, 'cause A*Teens was already settin' up downstairs, and soon I would really get this party started. One more thing to do first: Frenchie's outfit. 

"'Ey George, c'mere!" I shouted across to my knight (in shining armor…). He knew something was up when he heard my sweet tone. And then there was the fact that I had used his _name_.

"Yes, Renee?" he said, coming over.

"I got somethin' for you to wear," I said. He backed away.

"I will _not_ wear anything that _you_ might have picked out for me," he said warily. He was walkin' on thin ice and he knew it.

"But you'll look nice," I promised/protested.

"No," he said.

"You'll look _fine_," I assured him. He shook his head resolutely.

"No," he said, more defiant than before.

"Yes!" 

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," I said slyly. George blinked. I almost looked for the question mark over his head.

"But—but—" he protested. I shoved him into his bathroom. Then I pulled the outfit out from under his bed where I had stored it earlier this morning and threw it at him. He looked at the shirt, and scrutinized the pants, and then stared in appall at the armband. "Renee, I refuse to wear _this_," he said acidly.

"Then you won't come out," I said and closed the door, locking it from the outside. I heard Frenchie try the lock.

"Renee, open this door!" he shouted though the door.

"No," I answered simply and left.

An hour later I came to check on him to find him lying on his bed…in the outfit I got him. "How'd you get out?" I demanded. He looked at me for a moment.

"You learn very useful skills when you're locked in your room and bored to death," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"When were you locked in your room? And why did you learn to pick locks?" I asked.

"When I was a child, instead of sitting in a chair in the corner for punishment, my parents would lock me in my room for an hour. Sometimes I got hungry. Sometimes I was just bored. I learned to lock the door as well, so that it seemed it had never been unlocked," he explained. I stared at him, momentarily speechless. "It wouldn't do to have my parents find out I had escaped from my room sometime during the hour. Then I'd just get punished more. Both are very handy, if not slightly deceitful, tricks."

"Uh…okay, whatever. Anyway, if you can pick a lock, why'd you change?" I said. I mean, if he could escape without my knowing and without having to put on what he thought was "unorthodox," why'd he do it?

"I knew that if you found out, I'd just be locked in again…or worse," he said, looking at me almost accusingly. 

"I'm glad you know your superiors. Now get up, we're going downstairs," I said. He shook his head.

"Just because I put these clothes on doesn't mean I'll go into public with them," he said.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat," I said cryptically, walked over to his bed, grabbed his collar, and dragged him off.

"Renee!" he shouted in surprised.

"Don't struggle and I might make this painless," I said, and dragged him out of his room. "And behave like a good puppy and I won't have to drag you at all."

"P-p-p-p-puppy?" he stuttered. "When was I a _puppy_?!"

"Now. Or would you rather be a mutt? I think fox fits you better, but you're not acting like one."

"Renee…Fine, just let go of me."

I let go. He fixed his shirt and sighed in defeat. "Lead on, oh torturer of mine," he said sarcastically. I tweaked his bangs, pecked him on the cheek, and continued to the room where the party was, George following docilely behind. We got to the doors and I knocked twice. Then I opened the door and shoved George in. Surprised by my sudden action, he stumbled a bit, and when he was about to regain his balance, he tripped over something.

CRASH!

He fell down to the floor, taking a table I had purposely put near the door with him. Everything stopped. Everyone turned their heads and stared at George. Chibodee, as usual, was the first to brake the silence.

"Damn it, Frenchie! That you?" he called out. George could only groan. I walked in a split second later.

"What happened, George? I thought you said you wouldn't make a scene," I said, pretending surprise as I helped him up.

"Bro, you okay?" Sai Saici came bounding up, barely suppressing laughter. Across the room I could hear Chibodee laughing like he had on the day he got here, if not harder.

"No, not really, but thank you for your concern," he snapped, glaring at me. I put my hand up in defense.

"Wha'd I do?" I cried.

"I'll settle this with you later," he growled.

"I luv yah too," I crooned and walked off to talk to some of my friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I glared at Renee's back as she waltzed into the crowd. Then I shook my head and sighed. That girl could be impossible, but she was still my Renee. I wouldn't change her for the world.

"Hey Bro, why're you wearin' those clothes?" Sai asked me. I looked down. By some odd twist of fate, they were spotless.

"It's a long story, Sai Saici," I said.

"And…who was that girl? I mean, I know that she set up the party (though that makes no sense since you invited us), and that her name's Renee Bishop, but why's she here?"

"Renee Bishop is the mechanic for the Gundam Rose, and she set up because it was she who sent the invitation in the first place," I said. Sai blinked.

"But your name was on the bottom," he pointed out.

"Renee seems to think that it is hilariously funny to hack into my account and send either polite, insulting e-mails to my friends, or impolite, insulting e-mails to my friends," I said. "She sent the invitations, not I."

"Uh…okay, Bro. Whatever you say," Sai said, and bounced off to God-knows-where. What he basically meant was "You're scaring me, so I'm leaving now." Which was quite typical of him. I sighed and went to find someone to talk to.

I looked up from my third glass of champagne when the band stopped playing. "Hey all! Can I have your attention?!" one of the group asked. All heads turned. "We have a request from the hostess, Renee Bishop. This last song is called "Name of the Game." She's asked that we dedicate it to a certain someone…and the lucky man is George de Sand! All right people, lets get this song going!" 

I groaned.

"I've seen you twice

In a short time

Only a week since we started

It seems to me

For every time

I'm getting more open-hearted

I was an impossible case

No one ever could reach me

But I think I can see in your face

There's a lot you can teach me

So I wanna know

What's the name of the game?

Does it mean anything to you?

What's the name of the game?

Can you feel it the way I do?

Tell me please

'Cause I have to know

I'm a bashful child

Beginning to grow

And you make me talk

And you make me feel

And you make me show

What I'm trying to conceal

If I trust in you

Would you let me down?

Would you laugh at me

If I said I care for you?

Aah, haah

Could you feel the same way too?

I wanna know

The name of the game

(Your smile and the sound of your voice)

Does it mean anything to you? 

(Got a feeling you give me no choice)

But it means a lot

What's the name of the game? 

(Your smile and the sound of your voice)

Can you feel it the way I do?

Tell me please

'Cause I have to know

I'm a bashful child

Beginning to grow

And you make me talk

And you make me feel

And you make me show

What I'm trying to conceal

If I trust in you

Would you let me down?

Would you laugh at me

If I said I care for you?

Aah, haah

Could you feel the same way too?

I wanna know

Oh yes I wanna know

The name of the game 

(I was an impossible case)

Does it mean anything to you? 

(But I think I can see in your face)

That it means a lot

What's the name of the game? 

(Your smile and the sound of your voice)

Can you feel it the way I do? 

(Got a feeling you give me no choice)

But it means a lot

What's the name of the game? 

(I was an impossible case)

Does it mean anything to you? 

(But I think I can see in your face)

That it means a lot

What's the name of the game? 

(Your smile and the sound of your voice)

Can you feel it the way I do? 

(But I think I can see in your face)

That it means a lot…"

The music faded while the singer's voices got softer and softer until all that was left was silence. Then there were cheers as all in the room--even the few dunks--clapped and shouted for an encore. I sat in silence. Of all the songs, that fit us best. The band continued for a couple more songs, then began to pack up. Renee, of course, had planned for this and a DJ was ushered in. Soon people were dancing again, and I wondered just _how_ much money was spent on this little get-together of hers. I finished my champagne and went to get another glass, but when I tasted it, it tasted odd. I emptied the glass and stayed away from the alcohol for the rest of the night. I didn't want to be drunk on top of everything else. I noticed, later in the evening, that a number of people--Domon, Chibodee and (unfortunately) Renee included--seemed a bit more…rowdy than usual. (Although that didn't mean much in Renee's case…)

I leaned back in a chair to enjoy the scene. It seemed some were now having a dancing contest, the DJ mixing tracks while a couple or occasionally a single would dance. I was so intent I was startled when Renee pulled me out of my chair.

"Renee!" I shouted in surprise.

"C'mon, Frenchie, we're gonna dance," Renee said. Thankfully, she wasn't so drunk that she slurred her words. I had a dreadful feeling that her definition of "dancing" was much different from mine. But just to clarify, I asked, "'We're'? As in both of us?" The question came out much more high-pitched than I intended it to be.

"Yup, both of us are gonna compete in the contest," she affirmed.

"But--but--that's not _dancing_! That's…jumping around rhythmically!"

"It's _dancing_," she said, and we took our place to wait for our turn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat, gasping. A stitch had developed in my side. George was no better, I saw. But it paid off. We had been one of the best couples out there. We had danced to a song called "Rockin'" by A*Teens. Great song. Actually has a good vocal for the boys. Anyway, still great. I grinned at George, he gave me what he thought was a death-glare. I shrugged it off and went to find another one of my Neo-American friends and maybe another drink or two…

"So have your parents called yet?" This was one of my friends, Melissa. She was a bit taller than me with black hair and green eyes.

"Why would my parents call?" I asked.

"You mean…they didn't tell you?" Melissa questioned in surprise. "I thought that they would have, seeing as it was such a serious matter."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded. I may have hated my family, but I was blood. I had a right to know.

"Your sister, Adeline, she was hit in the head with a baseball. Concussion, and she never woke up. Her heart stopped a couple days before I came," Melissa explained as quietly as possible. Which wasn't too quiet, considering the noise level. I blinked for a moment, unable to process the information. Adeline was the only sister who talked to me, and then my father forbade her to talk to "that miserable, disgrace of a wench," as he so kindly put it. She had been my only friend at home, and now she was gone… I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. I turned away from my friends, tears in my eyes. 

"George," I called in a hoarse voice. George looked up from the table.

"What's wrong, Renee?" he asked in a gentle voice. 

"I--I'm tired, I wanna go to bed," I lied, rather lamely. He looked at me in puzzlement, but didn't protest.

"Of course," he said. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I took some comfort in his being there. And I always liked the fact that I could feel his muscles. He stroked my hair and we walked to my room. 

I disentangled myself from George's warm embrace and fell down on my bed in a crumpled heap. "Dammit!" I screamed, hitting my pillow. 

"What's wrong?" George asked again, sitting down by the foot of my bed. 

"Nothin', I just—got bored," I said. 

"Renee, you are usually a wonderful lair, but when you are preoccupied, you are almost as bad as me," he pointed out. 

"Shut up," I snapped. Dammit, my vision was getting blurry; I knew I was gonna cry soon, and I didn't want George to see me when I did. 

"As you wish, my lady," George answered softly and lapsed into silence. 

Why wouldn't he leave already? I would rather die than have him see me in such a pitiful state… But suddenly, I didn't care. George had seen me cry before, what did it matter now? What better confidant than the man I was in love with? I buried my head into my pillow and sobbed. I felt George rubbing my back, but it took too much effort to cry and pay attention to him, so I just cried. Once I was done, George pulled me up, but although he didn't say anything, I knew he would stay there with me, no matter what had happened.

"Renee?" he questioned softly.

"My sister…she died. My parents didn't even call me…" I sobbed. He held me tight. "Adeline was the only sister I was close to, who didn't think I was a failure. My dad…he thought I was worthless, and my brothers sided with him. My mother didn't care much for me, I was too different, and my sisters tended to side with her. Adeline was my older sister, by about three years. We were closest in age and every other respect. And…my parents didn't even tell me she _died_!!"

"Ssh," he whispered. "Calm down."

"I don't know what I'll do," I said. "She only stopped talking to me because my father made her."

"Just try to forget for the moment," he said. I looked up at him in surprise and shock. 

"Forget it? _Forget it?!?!?_" I shouted. "How can you say something like that?!?!?!?!"

"Sometimes," George advised, "to get through the hardest times, we have to forget about them."

I snorted. "How the hell do you expect me to just _forget_ the fact that my favorite sister just _died_?" I screamed.

"Ssh, ssh," he urged again and brought me closer, so that I was practically sitting on top of him. 

"But it's not _fair_! They didn't even tell me! No call, no letter, nothing. It's as if I don't even exist in their damn world. They were never there for me…ever," I protested. "No one ever cared about me except Adeline—"

George cut me off by pressing his lips gently to mine. "No matter what happens," he murmured once we had parted, "I'll always be there for you. I swear it on my honor as a knight." Which basically, in my opinion, ruined the romantic moment. But I didn't care right then. 

"Ya promise?" I asked uncertainly. 

He answered me with another blissful kiss. "Tomorrow, everything will be all right, I promise. Now go to sleep."

"Okay…Frenchie," I agreed with a weak smile and fell back on the bed, pulling George down with me. 

"Renee," he scolded, rolling off me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back for another kiss—and another, and another. After all, tomorrow was another day; _everything will be better tomorrow, right?_

Slight…angsty-ness at the end, this is DarkDragon we are dealing with here! Ack, well, it's for semi-plot purposes. Imagie, actual _plot_. You know, the thing stories are supposed to have but this one doesn't? Yeah, you all know what I'm talking about here. -_^

Okay, new goal of the…um…however long it takes us to finish this ficcy: get 100 hundred reviews.

Oh, c'mon, you know you want to help. ^^

~*DD*~

and 

~* ShadowTide *~


	17. Blooming

Is it just me, or do we have a tendency to start scenes when people wake up? *sigh* Oh well… More George/Renee fluff, why not?

****

Black Rose Lady, thanks for givin' us a certain idea for a certain scene. -_^ This chapter's for you!

WARNING: Implications of…insane lime and _losta_ fluff. Beware!

DISCLAIMER: Not this again! Save us, please! We don't own _G Gundam_, or any songs that magically appear. 

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XVII: Blooming

I felt something—or someone—poke me roughly in the stomach and Renee say, "C'mon, Frenchie, are ya gonna sleep all day?"

"I was rather partial to that idea," I snapped, sitting up a bit groggily, the blanket falling from my chest. "Before I was so rudely awakened." Renee giggled and swatted at my hair. I smiled, taking her in my arms. "I love you, Renee Bishop," I murmured softly into her hair. It still smelled of roses, I noticed absently. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think so," Renee answered uncertainly. "I guess I'm more angry than sad. I mean, Adeline was sure as great a sister as I was gonna get, but…I can't change what happened. And I guess she _could_ have disobeyed my father if she really wanted to… I'm just pissed at Dad and Ma. They didn't call me or anything, nothing! So—so I decided, if they don't want me in their life, I don't want them in mine either. As far as I'm concerned, my parents don't exist."

"Renee, isn't that a bit harsh?" I asked. How bad could Renee's parents be? Alexander was related to Raymond after all, and Raymond was a wonderful man. 

"As far as I'm concerned, Alexander and Nicole Bishop can go rot in hell," she answered coldly. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I am, too. But just because I'm…different from my brothers and sisters—_sister,_ doesn't mean they had to be so mean to me," Renee said with a sigh. 

"It's their loss, truly. If my opinion counts for anything, I think you are more precious than anything else in this world." 

"You might actually be gettin' the hang of this romantic thing," Renee teased and looked at my innocently. 

"Thank you," I answered sarcastically. 

"What were your parents like?" she asked. 

I shrugged, twirling a strand of her hair absently. "I suppose they were good parents. They punished me rather harshly at times, but I suppose it was for my own good. And they gave me the attention I needed while I was a child. I honor my father immensely, he was twice the knight I will ever be." It was true, I could never live up to my father's standards as a knight. Firstly, I would have won the last Gundam fight. Secondly, I wouldn't have fallen in love with someone like Renee; but I didn't regret the latter in the least. 

"What happened to them?"

"My father died of old age when I was sixteen, and my mother died a year later after a severe heart attack," I told her, somewhat painfully. 

"Oh… I'm sorry," Renee comforted. 

"Don't be, it was bound to happen sooner or later," I answered. 

We sat in blissful silence for a while, and I found myself wishing that time could stop and Renee and I could just stay like that forever. Not a worry in the world. Renee twirled a strand of my hair absently as I kissed the top of her head.

"Oh!" Renee exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth. "I want to show you something." She crawled off the bed and to her desk, pulling open a drawer. Dusting the cover of what looked like a photo album off, she walked back to me, an evil gleam in her eyes. I gulped. "Remember all those times I took pictures of you?" she asked. 

"No," I said in puzzlement. 

"Well…" Renee pulled the covers up and snuggled against me. She opened the photo album and I groaned in horror. "That's on the first day I was here, when I sprayed beer all over the Gundam Rose." She pointed at a photo of me, sopping wet, a dark brown liquid dripping from my clothes. "Ooh, and that's when I spiked the drinks that that party—"

"Renee, why are you showing me this?"

Renee looked at me, thinking. "I'm not really sure," she said. "It just seems…right, I guess. So I can remind you of every evil and cruel thing I have ever done to you."

I blinked. "Why would you want to do that?"

She contemplated my question. "I want to make sure you really love me, that this isn't all a dream."

"I swear on Gundam Rose, I love you," I murmured truthfully, with more emotion than I thought I had in me. 

"_All_ of me, not just my looks, or on one of those rare occasions when I'm acting nice. I—I want to make sure I'm not a substitute for Marie-Louise."

"If you asked me to marry you right now, I would," I assured my worried Renee. It was probably true, too. As I have said before, I was Renee's puppet. 

Renee looked at me before a playful smile slowly crept onto her face. "Alright then…George de Sand, will you marry me?"

I stared at her in shock for a moment and then she laughed. "I'm just kiddin'," she said and swatted my hair.

"Well, the answer would be 'yes'," I said, somewhat irritated.

Renee nodded, smiling. "Well, then, if for no other reason, I want to show you this thing so I can see you wither in agony." She got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Not to mention that you look so _cute_ when you're embarrassed."

I sighed. "By all means, start my torture. I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." The depressing truth of the matter was that Renee was a devil, and I loved her for it. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days after my party, all my friends had gone back to New Orleans, where they could party wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. The Shuffle Alliance, though, remained, mainly because I asked them to. Hell no, I wasn't gonna give up another chance to embarrass Frenchie in front of all his friends. 

"C'mon, Frenchie, just wear it one more time!" I begged one afternoon, grabbing George's hands. 

"No. Their Majesties should be returning with the Princess soon," Frenchie answered defiantly. 

I pouted. 

"No, Renee, for once even your ador—your pouting will not convince me otherwise," he repeated. 

"But it'll be so much fun!" I protested, stamping my foot. _For me, that is…_

"No," he said simply. 

"Yes." 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yees!"

"No."

"Yeees!"

"No!"

"Yeee—" 

"They sound just like a married couple, don't they?" I stopped mid-sentence as I heard Domon from around the corner.

"They sound just like us on our wedding day," Rain snapped. 

"It wasn't my fault the dry cleaners didn't have my black tux ready on time!" Domon objected. 

"Yes, it was. If you had brought it in a few days earlier…" Rain retorted.

"No, it wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was." 

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"No, it wasn't."

I knew what was coming…

"Yes, it was."

Rain laughed. "I knew you would see it my way."

"What? Huh? Rain, what just happened?" Domon asked as their voices faded off. 

I looked at George, grinning widely. "Guess I'm not the only one who knows that trick, huh?" I asked with a wink.

"Where _did_ you find that atrocious outfit?" George wondered.

"It was NOT 'atrocious'! I thought you looked…sexy 'n' hot in it," I answered, crossing my arms. 

George blushed bright red. " 'Hot'?" he echoed. "That's a term used for describing _people_?"

"You poor, socially inept man," I said with a sigh, patting Frenchie on the head. 

"If _that's_ the intellectual level of socially talented people, I doubt I'm missing out on much," Frenchie answered. 

"Why, aren't we grumpy today," I teased and kissed George. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. 

Once we parted, he smiled. "Not anymore." 

"Bro, couldn't you get a room or something?" George and me turned to see Sai Saici leaning against the doorway, Argo towering above him, and Chibodee standing calmly to the side. Evil Chibodee. 

"You make me sick, Frenchie, ya really do," Chibodee put in with a wide grin. "Dammit, now I can't blackmail you. Chinese, was it totally necessary to walk through this room?" he asked, mocking pain and hurt. 

Sai put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, Bro, it's the fastest way to my room…I think. This place is so big, it's like impossible to find your way around it."

"Stay to the left wall," Argo advised. 

"What?" Chibodee asked in surprise. "Argo _speaks_?"

Argo glared at him, a really disturbing look, if you're at the receiving end. 

"Huh, Bro?" Sai asked, confused. 

"Stay to the left wall. It's how all mazes work," Argo explained. 

"Right," Sai muttered, still dumbfounded. 

"Whatever." Chibodee dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. He turned back to look at George and me. "Spoilsports, you ruin all my fun."

Sai shivered. "I still say they just get a room and leave the rest of us out of it."

"Here, room." I pointed to the nearest door and pulled a protesting George into the room. "Toodles," I said to the staring and blushing Shuffles outside and closed the door loudly.

I turned back to see George, crushed against a mop, a few stacked boxes, and a dryer. "Smart, Renee, very smart. The storage room."

"It'll do," I said with an evil smirk and pushed Frenchie against the wall, kissing him. I ran my tongue over his lower lip, eliciting a moan from my puppet. Oh, yes, I would have fun today… (No, pervs, we _didn't_ have sex in the storage room. Though we got damn close…)

The King and Queen arrived later the next day, bringing the Princess with 'em. That was not good. Not good at all. Frenchie hadn't seen Marie-Louise since before our first kiss, and I was totally and completely terrified that seeing her again might bring back some…unwanted—on my part at least—feelings for the bitch. _You're just hallucinatin'. Frenchie swore he loved you, didn't he?_ the small smart side of my mind assured me. _Of course. _But still, I had this little nagging feeling that he might take it all back… 

We were in some ballroom-like place, attached directly to the kitchen; Frenchie sat at the piano, playin' some classical piece of crap called _Für Elise_ or somethin' like that. I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder and fiddling around with his violet scarf. The music wasn't that bad, I had to admit, but it definitely could be better. Gimme Avril Lavigne or P!NK or A*Teens or any other pop band any day. 

"Couldn't you play somethin' that won't put me to sleep?" I asked, feigning a yawn. 

"If you don't like _Für Elise_, one of the best classical pieces ever written, you are free to leave," George told me icily. 

"But that would mean I would have to leave _you_," I whined. 

"All right, _cheri_, what shall I play?" he inquired with a sigh.

Talk about puppet! This guy was my eternal servant, no strings attached. Literally. "Don't you have any good ol' pop?" I sat up straight and looked through a whole stack on pieces sitting on the piano. Bach, Vivaldi, Bartok, some guy who's name I could not pronounce for the life of me, Mozart, Verdi, Pachelbel, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Brahms, and countless others who I could care less about. I had heard of most of them, though, 'cause my dad had forced me to learn classical music, but I really hated it all. "All this crap, seriously, Frenchie, how do you survive?"

" '_Crap_'? Renee, this is some of the best work in the history of mankind! How could you—" George fumed. 

"That's nice, dear, save it for later," I ordered, patting Frenchie on the head and pecking him on the cheek. "Can you play by ear?"

"Um…I suppose so…"

"YES!" I rubbed my hands together maliciously. "Don't move an inch, Frenchie, I'll be right back." I sprinted out of the room and grabbed my boombox and my case of CDs. "Okay, Frenchie, you're gonna learn how to play some pop."

I swear Frenchie paled at that statement. 

I popped my P!NK CD into the boom box; I had decided on P!NK because of all the cursing that was bound to send Frenchie over the edge. "Play," I commanded once the music started. 

"Can't keep me down, can't keep me down (down). 

Can't keep me down, I say you can't keep me down.

No, you can't keep me down, I say you can't keep me down.

Hey, hey man, what's your problem?  
I see you tryin' to hurt me bad  
Don't know what you're up against.  
Maybe you should reconsider,  
Come up with another plan.  
'Cause you know I'm not that kind of girl  
That'll lay there let you come first."

I had to admit, Frenchie wasn't half-bad at playin' by ear. In fact, he was doin' pretty well. _Just wait until the chorus kicks in,_ I thought evilly.   
  
"You can push me out the window (you can)  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a f***   
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground).  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler (ooh) but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down.

Can't keep me down, down, 

Can't keep me down, down, down, 

Can't keep me down, down, (uh-uhoha)."

Yup, just as I had thought, George messed up a bit after the fourth line of the chorus. When I started dancing along with the music, right in front of him…well, that didn't help him much either.   
  
"Hey, hey girl, are you ready for today?  
You got your shield and sword  
'Cause it's time to play the games.  
You are beautiful even though you're not for sure.  
Don't you let him pull you by the skirt.  
You're gonna get your feelings hurt.  
  
You can push me out the window (say you can push me)  
I'll just get back up (I'll get right back up)  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (ooh)  
And I won't give a f*** (and I won't give a f***)  
You can hang me like a slave (a slave)  
I'll go underground (then I'll go underground).  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but (ooh)  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down (you can't keep me down).

You can push me out the window (yeah)  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (you can try)  
And I won't give a f*** (I won't give a f***)  
You can hang me like a slave (yeah)  
I'll go underground (Then I'll go underground.)   
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler (ooh) but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down.

Everywhere that I go, there's someone waitin' to chain me,

Everything that I crave, there's someone tryin' to shortchange me.

I am only this way because of what you have made me,

And I'm not gonna break.

You can push me out the window (oh)   
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck   
And I won't give a f*** (yeah)  
You can hang me like a slave   
I'll go underground (Say I'll go underground.)   
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler (yeah) but  
You can't keep me down. (You can't keep me down.)

You can push me out the window   
(I'll just get back up)  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck   
(And I won't give, and I won't give a f***)  
You can hang me like a slave (ooh)

(Can't keep me, can't keep me)  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down. (You can't keep me down, no.)

You can push me out the window (no no, no no)  
I'll just get back up (I'll just get back up)  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck   
And I won't give a f***   
You can hang me like a slave   
I'll go underground (Say I'll go underground.)   
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but…"

I turned the music off and George turned to stare at me evilly. "How can you _stand_ that…noise?" he asked. 

"Music, Frenchie. It's called music," I corrected him with an innocent smile. 

Frenchie shook his head. 

"You weren't too bad, though," I admitted and sat down next to my knight. 

"I was…distracted," he muttered vaguely, looked down at the piano keys. 

"What? By little ol' me?" I asked angelically. 

George thought in silence for a while, not bothering to reply. "Renee, I think I have found the perfect song for you."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. "Some ancient song that's about women falling hopelessly in love with men who have bad tastes in music?" I joked.

"Nothing even remotely similar," George replied, then grinned. "I'm sure you've heard it before." And without further ado, Frenchie launched into a performance of none other than "Cruella de Vil." After going through the piece once, Frenchie added his voice for a second go… 

"Cruella de Vil, Cruella de Vil, 

If she doesn't scare ya no evil thing will. 

To see her is to take a sudden chill.... 

Cruella, Cruella de Vil. 

The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare; 

All innocent children, had better beware! 

She's like a spider waiting for the kill... 

Look out for, Cruella de Vil.

At first you think Cruella is the devil. 

But after time has worn away the shock

You come to realize. 

You've seen her kind of eyes. 

Watching you from underneath a rock! 

This vampire bat, this in-human beast, 

She ought to be locked up, and never released! 

The world was such a wholesome place until....

Cruella, Cruella de Vil…"

…and a third. By the fourth round, I wasn't even paying attention to the words any more, just listening to George's voice. He was better at playing the piano than singing, but it was still a nice, strong tenor. I realized suddenly that the music had stopped, as had Frenchie's singing.

"Very cute, George, very cute," I applauded, my voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Frenchie rose from the piano bench and bowed with flourish, sending most of his hair flopping over his face. It was all I could do to keep from laughing. When he rose, his hair was still a bit messed up; it made his look cuter, I thought. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He sat down again and pulled me close. I grinned impishly and tugged at his hair. "You have to kiss me now," I reminded Frenchie, still holding his bangs tightly.

Frenchie winced, trying to pull his hair out of my death-grip. "I do?" he asked in confusion. "Since when, may I ask, was that rule establish—" I didn't bother givin' him time to finish his sentence before kissin' 'im. 

I heard the door open in the background, but was too busy explorin' Frenchie's mouth with my tongue to really register the fact that someone else was in the room. Both me and George became acutely aware of the fact, though, when we heard a sickly-sweet voice. "_Bonjour_, Geo—dear God!"

George and I broke our kiss quickly and turned around to see who was in the room.

The Princess.

George singing??? 0.o *shudder* Ack, well, it was a great idea, wasn't it? ^_^

Weeeeeeeeeee, 8 pages of pointless Renee/George fluff, could anything be better? (Answer: DarkDragon/Chibodee fluff or ShadowTide/George fluff, but we won't subject you to that type of insanity…)

Hehehe. *laughs evilly* And we have a cliffhanger! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Review because…um… Review for our muses! They need food. ^^

~*DD*~

and 

~* ShadowTide *~


	18. Trauma Queen

Okay, Renee asks like a complete Mary-Sue with the angst past an' all in this chapter, but we needed to knock a bit of sense into Marie-Louise some way or 'nother! Please forgive! *grovels before readers*

And, on a more important note… WE HAVE REACHED THREE-DIGIT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! That was totally grammatically incorrect, but who cares? 100 reviews, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: We have 100 reviews, and yet we still don't own _G Gundam_. How sad. 

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XVIII: Trauma Queen

"_Bonjour_ Geo—dear God!"

Renee and I spun around to see the person I least wanted to see at the moment: The Princess.

"Princess…" I breathed. I didn't know what to say. What _was_ there to say at a time like this? I could see tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't say anything, instead turned and ran. I felt myself go numb. I knew I would eventually have to tell her of my relationship with Renee, but I had not wanted to be like this! I started to go after her, to explain, but Renee's hand on my arm made me stop.

"Let me take care of this," she said.

"But Renee," I protested.

"George, trust me," she said solemnly, and took off after the Princess.

__

Trust me. Since when had I trusted _her_--of all people--with anything of importance? But I let her go, for some reason or other. Maybe it was her tone, or maybe the memory of her talk with Shirley. Something made me confident that Renee would handle this. I trusted her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I found Marie-Louise in her old room, sobbing pitifully. I opened the door quietly and closed it. She looked up the sound of the door closing. There were tears trailing down her cheeks in a seemingly well-worn trail, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"What're _you_ doing here?" she asked coldly. "Come to gloat?"

"No," I answered simply, waiting for her to hurl another insult at me. What more could I expect? I had taken the one she loved away from her, even though she couldn't of had him anyway.

"Then why'd you come?" she asked, faintly curious.

"To talk," I replied.

"Why? You got what you wanted," Marie said acidly.

"Can I sit down or do I have to explain standing up?" I asked casually. Marie pointed stiffly to a chair on the other end of the room. Being the impudent bitch I was, I dragged it over to her bed, though I saw she clearly wanted me as far from her as possible. "To answer your question, I came to talk about relationships--yours and mine and George's specifically. You know you don't have to be like this."

She sniffed. "What would you know? Last I saw, you were bleaching people's hair and ruining greatly-thought-out parties."

I 'hm-ed' and looked at her pensively. "Lessee, what _would _I know? I know that there are two choices, and what you choose is your choice alone. I know that I've seen people benefit from--or at least accept--arranged marriages. Then again, I know that I've seen people waste away pining over the man (or woman) they could never _hope_ to have."

"So? Why should I care?" Marie asked imperiously.

"As it stands, the piners usually end up committing suicide as an act of defiance," I said flatly.

"Taking my own life doesn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment. Things can't get much worse than this."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. You'd be _very_ surprised. Things can get worse--much worse--than this. They can, and guess what? _They will_."

"Then suicide is a very prominent option, is it not?"

"You have someone to fall back on," I pointed out. "And so many people would be devastated if you died. Killing yourself, no less. Not only is it something only a cheap person would do, it would be so cowardly."

"I am no coward, Miss Bishop," she said stiffly.

"I never said you were," I replied candidly. "But think about it. You'd be removing yourself from all the pain of life, taking the coward's way out by hiding in bodiless darkness until the world came to an end. People would look down on you, because they had lived through so much _more_ trauma than you."

"Trauma? _Trauma?!_ Who are _you_ to talk about trauma?!?" she cried.

"Who am I? Renee Bishop, mechanic for the Gundam Rose, age 21. Who am I to talk about trauma? I don't know. Let's see. My sister just died, and my parents didn't even tell me. My first boyfriend was only with me for my figure and looks. My parents don't give a damn about if I live or die in a gutter. Oh, and did I forget to say that I was beaten by one of my employers? That my boyfriend practically raped me? That my parents have never supported me? That three of my best friends betrayed me? That I found my second boyfriend sleeping with the person I poured my heart out to? Did I ever tell you that I went through hell three times over when I found out that each of my three boyfriends was using me? The first, like I said, was using me for my looks. The second was using me for fun and the third was using me for what sparse money I could get. He used his money to buy--of all things--marijuana, cocaine, and beer! So don't you ever, _ever_, ask me who I am to talk about trauma. Don't you _ever_."

"Renee…I'm…I'm so sorry," she said, horrified.

"Guess what else? I can count on my fingers how many people would mourn for me if I died. You, you are different. You've lived a sheltered life, you don't know what real trauma is. You think losing your boyfriend is big? Try having a drug addict/alcoholic for a boyfriend. Eating soup with a fork was easier than talking to him! Now, try telling _me_ five things that _I_ would count as bad."

"I--I can't. There is nothing," she said sadly.

"Good, now that suicide is out of the picture, do you know how lucky you are to have a loving family? A second family willing to take you into their house, with a son that might actually be the right one for you? Honestly, Princess, you _must_ realize how good you have it!"

"I--I didn't know what to think when I saw you and George kissing. I was so confused, so angry, so hurt. I thought we were perfect for each other, a Knight and his Princess. That's why I spent over a year vying for his affection. And you come and earn it in half a year. I'll never understand it," she said with a small shake of her head. It seemed that all my heated confession had toned her down. "But, even if George doesn't love me, we can be friends, can't we?"

"Yeah, we can all be friends," I said with a nod. "And what's better, you can get to know the Prince of Neo-Egypt. Get to like him, and maybe someday you'll love him. You never can know, can you?"

"No, you never can," Marie said with a smile. I smiled back, happy that we understood each other.

"Now that we have the whole love triangle out of the picture, I have a very important thing to ask you. It's a matter of great importance that only you can help me with," I said, lowering my voice secretively. Marie leaned close to hear what I had to say. "Come closer. I can't let anyone else hear," I whispered so that she had to come an inch away from my face. "No, still closer," I said, still softer. She leaned in even closer, turning her head so that her ear was right next to my mouth. I grinned mischievously. **_"HI!!!!"_** I screamed as loud as I could into her ear. She shrieked and toppled over backwards. I started laughing and fell out of my chair. I heard the door flung open, but didn't have the strength to haul myself off of the floor to see who it was. After some time, my laughs turned to giggles and soon after than my giggles stopped. I looked to see Marie-Louise staring at me with a shocked expression, even this long after, and George, the King and the Queen glaring at me disapprovingly. I gulped and laughed weakly. "Hi."

"Renee," George said in a low voice. "We have to talk." 

"Course," I said. As I let him lead me out the door, Marie-Louise's voice called after.

"Just don't punish her too hard, George!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It had been about a half-hour after both the Princess and Renee had made their hasty exits when I heard the scream. My first thought was that some poor servant had burned her hand or broken a leg, but then I recognized the voice. It was Marie-Louise! I had rushed to her room as quickly as possible, thinking that Renee had done something horrible to her. You can imagine my surprise when I threw open the door and saw the Princess on her back, her hair and skirts ruffled and her face surprised and Renee laughing hysterically on the floor. I quickly surmised that Renee had been trying to lighten the mood with another of her practical jokes and helped the Princess to her feet. The King and Queen came in soon after to ask what had happened and the Princess had replied that Renee and she had had a talk and everything had gone fine. But then Renee had said she had a secret and shouted in her ear. The King and Queen weren't very happy to say the least, and neither was I. We had waited for Renee to stop laughing and then I took Renee out.

"Renee, what were you _thinking_?!" I asked.

"Nothing in particular, why?" Renee said.

I sighed. "You practically gave the Princess a heart attack!"

"All for a good cause, Frenchie, all for a good cause," she said with an air of confidence.

"I take it your talk with her went well," I said as we walked to my room.

"Mm-hm. It went fine. She's gonna try and get over you and get to know Prince What's-his-name from Neo-Egypt."

"Good. I almost thought she wouldn't listen."

"She didn't in the beginning. I had to give her a lesson on just _what_ trauma is, and then she listened." 

I glanced at Renee. "This lesson wasn't physical, was it?"

"Nah. I would never try to hurt her. She's just too innocent and possessive for that. The lesson was purely vocal and done from experience. I'm still not sure how you could put up with her, much less fall in _love_ with her."

"The mysteries of life, Renee. I don't know myself. Actually, I don't know how I fell in love with you, either."

Renee snorted. "You're telling me! I didn't think the higher nobility could fall in love with the lower-class peasants."

"You're not a peasant!" I said fiercely. We got to my room and closed the door. I wrapped my arms around her and held her--almost possessively. "You're my princess."

"And you are my knight." We got to my bed and I sat down, leaning against the wall. Renee curled up against my side. I think we fell asleep that way.

****

SporkGoddess: I (ShadowTide) will probably freak you out by saying this, but thank you so much! I was wond'rin' how long it would take until someone with some sense flamed this fic. *grins* We need some sense knocked into our heads. Thanks for your review, it's much appreciated. And we'll try to make the story better. ^^

****

inuficcrzy: Our muses prefer ice cream, thank you. *gobbles up some ice cream* Yummy. ^^ Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions. And this won't be the last of Marie-Louise. -_^

Questions? Anwers? Whatnot? REVIEW!

~*DD*~

and 

~* ShadowTide *~


	19. Because Blackmail is Beautiful

After two weeks…

We finally have another chapter! Short, we know… =( Well, enjoy anyway!

Useless Piece of Information You Will Never Use in Your Future Lifetime: the Guyana Highlands are located in southern Venezuela. For those who were wond'rin. *grins*

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XIX: Because Blackmail is Beautiful

As I slowly became awake, the first thing I was aware of was a person's warm body beside me. _That's not new_, I mused. The next thing I was aware of was the feeling that I was being watched. I opened my eyes a slit and looked up, expecting to meet George's purple eyes. But I didn't; he was still asleep. My next idea was to scan the room discreetly, so that the watcher wouldn't know I was searching for him and leave before I could catch him in the act.

How did I know it was a him? Well, for one, who else would want to spy on me? Only a man can be attracted to my unearthly beauty…

I brought my mind back to the task at hand and finished scanning the room. My eyes stopped by the door, and the person who was standing there. Domon Kasshu. He was just standing there, his mouth collecting flies, staring.

__

Idiot, it's not like we're naked or anything, I thought. I felt like banging my head on the wall. _Why_ did people spy on us?!?

"Hello sir. Is there anything I may help you with?" I said in my best preppy-clerk/saleswoman voice. "Leave and you'll get two life-threatening beatings! But WAIT! Leave now and you'll only get ONE beating and may not lose your life!"

After that, he edged along the wall (thoroughly embarrassed and a bit freaked out) and out the door, shutting it quickly behind himself. I snorted. "Stupid Japanese jackass," I muttered.

"What was that about?" 

"Pest control," I said cheerfully.

George sighed. "You could've been quieter," he grumbled.

"Nope."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"I'm going to make sure that Domon doesn't blab."

"It's too late for that. The others of the Shuffle Alliance know already, as does Marie-Louise. Who's left to tell?"

"The crews, the King and Queen…"

"Fine, just let me sleep."

I got up, casting a reproachful eyes over my shoulder, and went to my room to get ready.

After a refreshing shower and change of clothes, I was ready to scour the palace for Domon. I found him on a terrace (not two feet from George's room, mind you), staring into the distance with that same shocked expression. His mouth just wasn't hanging open this time.

"Domon," I said. He started and turned to look at me. Remembering what I had said earlier, he gulped.

"Don't kill me," he squeaked.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do that?" I asked sweetly, innocently. Amazingly, my tone made him relax slightly. If only he were as experienced as George… "I just wanna show you something, so if you'll follow me…?"

"You're not going to kill me?" he asked cautiously. I shook my head and led him back to his room.

"My room…what are we doing here?" he asked. I whipped a bandana out of my pocket and tied it around his eyes, then knocked him out. Damn, that man has a hard skull! I dragged him to a closet, where I bound his hand behind his back and his feet, and gagged him. Then I shut the closet and locked it from the outside. There. Now he won't be blabbin' nothing!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was two hours later, after I had slept some and refreshed myself, that I found Renee leaning against a balcony rail. I leaned beside her.

"What was all the noise this morning," I asked.

"I woke up and found Domon staring at us, so I got rid of him in the politest way possible," she answered with a shrug. I furrowed my brow in thought as I remembered her words.

"By practically threatening his _life_?" I said. 

"Yup," she said. We stood in silence for a couple minutes before Rain came out as well with a frustrated look on her face.

"Have either of you seen Domon? He's been gone for over an hour now!" she said. 

"Did you check your room?" Renee asked. Rain nodded. "Did you check the closet?"

Rain and I looked at her quizzically. "No," Rain said.

"Then maybe you should," Renee suggested. A familiar twinkle came into her eyes and I suddenly dreaded what Rain might find. The mangled corpse of Domon Kasshu, perhaps? 

Rain nodded, still confused, and left. Renee grabbed my arm once Rain was out of sight and said, "C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?" I inquired. 

"Their room," she answered shortly. Curious, I followed her. When we approached the room, there was the sound of a door opening, a sound of a gasp, and then laughing. Renee giggled. She stopped outside the door, and I stopped behind her.

The laughing stopped and Rain's voice was heard. "I can't believe you! The mighty King of Hearts, bound and gagged in a _closet_! You can defeat the Dark Gundam, but you can't even free yourself from a _rope_?!?"

"MMFFF!!!"

There was some more laughing and then Rain apparently undid the "bonds" that were restraining Domon and when he spoke his voice was indignant. "Bit I was caught off-guard! It coulda happened to anyone!"

Then Renee burst out laughing. I looked at her. When Domon came running out of the room, he looked surprised.

"George, what're you doin' here?" he asked. I shook my head, and pointed to Renee. He looked at her for a moment before anger darkened his features. "Why'd you do that? Renee, I want to know why you locked me in a closet tied and gagged."

"Well, you see--I could have you blabbing about what you saw to the wrong people, now could I?" she said, gasping from laughing. Rain quirked an eyebrow.

"Domon, what did you see them do?" Rain asked accusingly.

With a glance at Renee, he stuttered, "N-n-nothing, Rain." Renee gave Domon a look that said, 'good boy', and then dragged me off the scene.

Why did _I_ always get caught up in this?

shadow-hedhehog535: In DD's wise words: _Flames are also accepted if you have a legitimate reason. You can't flame if your reason is 'I don't like the couple.' or 'I don't like the main character.' If that's your excuse, go complain to someone else you jackass. _Not liking the couple is a bad reason for flaming. I suppose I should have mentioned that before… *ponders* Iie, people should be aware of the facts that flames without sound reasoning are discarded as trash. (Oooh, I'm being meeeeeeaaan.)

****

inuficcrzy: In answer to your questions- Classified information. Most likely, we decided on a name for the dude. *sighs* I wish… (nice phrasing). Ooooh yeah. *winks* Possibly… 

CORRECTION/APOLOGY: (especially for **DragonGuide**)****

I'm so sorry. People who commit suicide are not always cowards. It was for plot purposes, to get Marie-Louise sorta on Renee's side. But even that isn't a good enough reason for saying something so wrong. Please forgive? *big chibi eyes* 

Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. If we ever get to writing it… So, feed the muses! Give us something to write for! **_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

~*DD*~

and 

~* ShadowTide *~


	20. Letter of Fears

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XX: Letter of Fears

NOTICE: I changed Renee's sister's deathday to a couple days later than was originally posted. She died two days before the party, instead of three or four.

WARNING: This chapter has a lot of angst. Sorry if that doesn't fit with the genre, but it has to do with plot purposes and the now-near ending of the story.

I was looking through the postagain. It had become a bit of a habit, and since George was busy playing piano and wouldn't let me in, I needed _something _to do. Most of it was taxes or letters to the King and Queen. But one made me stop in my tracks. It was a letter from home, addressed to Uncle, sent yesterday. Without wasting any more time, I handed the regular post to a passing servant, and ran to my room. I tore open the letter and began to read.

__

Raymond,

It seems that since Adeline's death, things around the house haven't been going smoothly. I'll be coming in two days to pick up Renee. I hope that she posed no inconveniences while she was with you.

Alexander

No hello, no how's Renee?, no sort of pleasantries of any sort! Wait. "It seems that since Adeline's death" Raymond _knew_?!?! And he didn't tell _me_?!?! How could he?

And they didn't even invite me to her funeral! The only reason, according to the letter, that they even bothered to write was so I could get ready to go back to New Orleans. Well, I wasn't going. I wasn't going anywhere. I had finally found a place where the people accepted me, a guy who didn't use meI had even found out that I had a lot in common with Sai Saici, not just Chibodee. And I was getting along really well with a lot of the people here! Why would I leave?

Dad was coming tomorrow

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had finally got through a practice without being interrupted by Renee. I unlocked the door and went to find Renee and make sure she wasn't up to anything.

As I walked past a balcony I thought I caught sight of the Princess. I took a step back to make sure. Marie-Louise was out there on the terrace, and she was talking to a dark-skinned young man, who seemed to be a year or two older than her. I figured he was the Prince of Neo-Egypt, and was about to leave when Marie-Louise noticed me.

"Oh! George, come in!" she said enthusiastically. I nodded politely and entered. "George, I'd like you to meet Zahur, Prince of Neo-Egypt," she introduced. I bowed.

"A pleasure," I said.

"So you are the famous George de Sand I keep hearing about," he said with an inviting smile. "Princess Marie has told me so much about you."

"I'm flattered," I said. I wondered what Renee had said exactly to the Princess to make her so happy. "Princess, if I could have a word with you?"

"Of course, George," Marie-Louise said. Zahur politely left the terrace. "What is it?"

"How did your talk with Renee go?" I asked. Her face darkened for a moment, before it cleared up.

"Nicely, you could say," she said cautiously. "It did make me realize I was being foolish. I was trying to hold onto someone that I couldn't have had, no matter how I wished it to be otherwise." She looked away when she said this. "I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Renee."

"No, it is I who should be sorry," I said, looking at her pensively. She looked at me in confusion. "I should have told you sooner, instead of letting you find out how you did. Will you forgive me?"

She smiled kindly. "Of course I do. Because of the talk I had with Renee, I was able to find out just how much the Prince and I have in common."

"I'm happy it turned out well, then," I said, and returned her smile. "But I must be going."

"Of course. Please send Zahur back in, George," she added. I nodded and walked out. I passed the Egyptian Prince a ways down the hall.

"The Princess would like to speak with you, _monsieur_," I said. His eyes lit up and he nodded. Then with a bow, he turned and walked back to the balcony. Now, to find Renee

After checking numerous places, including her room, I decided to see if Raymond knew where Renee was. From the shouting going on in his room, I assumed I had found her. But why would she be shouting at her uncle?

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I was afraid you'd react like you are now, or worse!"

"Adeline is my sister!! I have a RIGHT to know!"

"If I had told you then, you would have run off to New Orleans without a second thought, acting on impulse like you always do. I wanted to give it some time before telling you."

"I didn't even find out from the letter. Guess who told me? Melissa, on the day of the party! I found out from a friend something even my uncle was afraid to tell me!!"

"Renee, please calm down! Let's talk about this civilly, please!"

"Civil?! She was the only person who cared, and she died, and you don't even tell me!!! And now you tell me to act civil?!"

"Renee, I knew Alexander wouldn't have appreciated it if you arrived at his doorstep shouting curses and threatening his life."

"Him? What about _me?!_ I don't appreciate being left out of this as if I was some distant friend! I _LOVED_ her, you cold-hearted bastard!"

"Renee–"

"SHUT UP!"

The door slammed open and Renee came running out, flying past me without stopping. Raymond appeared soon after.

"Master George! How long have you been there?" he asked when he saw me.

"Long enough," I said briskly. "I'll go see if I can calm her down."

"I meant to tell her," he said wearily. "But I couldn't find the right time. Her own parents didn't care enough to tell her, and I know her well enough to know that nothing good would have come if I told her. She's mad enough at them as it is, and this hasn't helped."

"Don't worry Raymond," I said reassuringly, "Renee will be all right."

"I know she will, eventually. Though how long it will take now, I have not the slightest idea. You see, Alexander wants to take her back to New Orleans to help around the house."

"Renee will beleaving?" I asked, stunned. "When is he coming?"

"Two days from yesterday, when this was sent. So he should be arriving tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon, if I know him," Raymond answered. I shook my head.

"I'll go talk to Renee," I said again, and walked off toward Renee's room. Just how cold _was_ Renee's father? First, to not tell his own daughter about a family member's death, and then to just spring this visit on her. And the only reason he was coming, I gathered, was because he now had a use for her. I can't blame Renee for not liking them. I reached her room and knocked on the door. "Renee? I'm coming in," I said. I opened the door and walked in, making sure to close the door behind myself.

"Go away," she whispered. Her head was buried in her pillow, and she was curled up as best she could. I sat down beside her and lifted her onto my lap. Renee buried her face in my shirt and grasped the fabric. I ran my hand along her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Renee, please look at me," I whispered. She didn't answer. "Renee, I have something to tell you."

She hesitantly looked up.

"You're no longer eighteen," I said, looking directly into her eyes. "By the law, he is no longer your guardian and you don't have to do as he says."

She blinked as if this had never occurred to her.

"Really?" Renee asked hopefully. She suddenly reminded me of a small child.

"Yes," I said. She smiled a small smile and hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being you," she said, reached up and kissed me. She seemed in a better mood already. Once we parted, she turned and leaned her back against my chest, and I ran my fingers through her hair. "Can we forget about this, then?"

"Your father will still arrive tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Let's deal with that tomorrow, okay?" 

"As you wish, my lady."

She closed her eyes and relaxed. We stayed like that for a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some notes about chapters 18 and 19:

In chapter eighteen, when Renee was giving her little "trauma" speech, we know we overdid it. So for all those who found that either corny or lame, sorry. It was for the sake of our barely-existant plot. 18 again. Sorry to those who resent what we (or rather DD) said about the suicide. My personal opinion. In chapter 19, Domon was a bit OCC. We realize this, and are sorry to those who didn't like it. It was necessary for the humor in the chapter, and we wanted humor since the next couple of chapters definitely won't be very funny. 

To shadow-hedgehog535: (from DD) You know, I took your first flame pretty well. I didn't quite get the point other than pointing out that Renee was very much Mary-Sue-ish (which I know and ADMIT), but the flame you left for chapter 19 was downright rude! I'm leaving it up because I don't believe in deleting reviews, rude flames or otherwise. But just to tell you, we are NOT self-absorbed crap writers. We give it our best and try not to make our characters Mary-Sues, Renee just turned out that way. Frankly, I think you're the self-absorbed one, so if the story pisses you off, stop reading it, you stupid jackass! That's logical thing to do. 

Now thank you very much for pissing ME off. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

To SporkGoddess: (from DD) Kay, don't have much to say. I would change Renee's personality if I could, but frankly, to do so would be to re-write the whole story. Sorry if the last two chapters made you angry. But, I'll kindly say, Marie can no longer have George, she's betrothed to Neo-Egypt. He's not really hers anymore.

Thanx all for reviewin'! Please continue!

~*DD*~

and

~* ShadowTide *~


	21. Author's Note PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

A/N from DarkTide pertaining to "Promise of a Rose"  
  
I just read a review that, to summarize, said the story lost it's magic. I guess I have to agree.  
  
You have seen that the updates are slowing down. That is because we, the authors, aren't as excited to write the next chapter.  
  
Also, you MUST have noticed that the last chapter was totally off-genre. We apologize for that.  
  
What I'm trying to say is that the next chapter is going to be a re-done chapter 20. The last chapter, I'm sorry to say. We've had a great time writing this story and I hope you've had as good a time reading it.  
  
Domo arigato, minna-san, and sayonara!  
  
DarkDragon  
  
and  
  
ShadowTide 


	22. Just to See Her Smile

Finally! The long awaited and long-dreaded final chapter of this rather dead fic. X.X Read, and enjoy. We hope. ^^

G Gundam: Promise of a Rose

Chapter XX: Just to See Her Smile

After the incident with Domon, nothing much had happened the rest of the day. Domon stayed clear of anyone who didn't know about our relationship, and he avoided Renee like the plague. I can't honestly blame him. Renee can be frightening when she's got a prank in mind.

Which was why I was staying away from her at the moment. There was that familiar gleam in her eyes, and that 'I-know-something-that-you-don't' smirk. Whenever we passed in the halls, she gave me that mischievous smile and winked.

She was planning something, I knew it. But the real question was: what?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Renee! Lunch!" my uncle called. I smirked. Just the time I was waiting for. 

"Coming," I shouted back. Walking along the hall, I met up with George. He eyed me warily, like I was a viper waiting to strike. Oh, he didn't know how close he was… "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you planning?" he asked back. I managed an innocent but confused expression.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied. He raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject. Inwardly, I was smirking my evil smirk, my subconscious rubbing her hands together in delight. I slipped a hand into my right pocket, fingering a little pill. I would have _so_ much fun with this…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't like that decidedly false innocent look. She was up to something and she knew that I knew it. But of course she would _never_ tell me. I was not worthy of her pranks, unless I was the subject. I tended to be the subject fairly often. I had a feeling this would be no different.

I wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'll see you after lunch, Renee," I said to her, and turned away.

"No! Oh, no, you can't go!" she cried, grabbing my arm.

"Renee-"

"Please?" She was giving me that look. With her eyes big and pleading, a little pout on her features. Against my better judgement, I gave in. She squealed happily and practically dragged me to the dining room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We all sat down, me next to George as always. I grinned at him, but he didn't grin back. He knew something was up. But the meal began, and he was distracted by the person on his other side. 

It was almost a half-hour later that I felt the time was right. I grinned broadly, and I knew I must have looked like the mortal form of evil. I took a small pill out of my pocket and dropped it into the knight's drink. It fizzed a bit before it completely disintegrated. The water looked normal again. Glancing at my wristwatch, I took note of the time. In ten minutes, I would get George out, and my prank would begin…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I took a sip of my water, not missing the joyous face of my mechanic. All of a sudden, I wasn't so thirsty any more. I set my glass down and faced the young man next to me. Prince Zahur, Marie-Louise's betrothed, was a very interesting man. And since that talk with Renee, Marie seemed to be interested in him as well. I was just happy that everything turned out alright. I remembered the talk that I had with the Princess earlier that day.

~FLASHBACK~

__

I had finally got through a practice without being interrupted by Renee. I unlocked the door and went to find Renee and make sure she wasn't up to anything.

As I walked past a balcony I thought I caught sight of the Princess. I took a step back to make sure. Marie-Louise was out there on the terrace, and she was talking to a dark-skinned young man, who seemed to be a year or two older than her. I figured he was the Prince of Neo-Egypt, and was about to leave when Marie-Louise noticed me.

"Oh! George, come in!" she said enthusiastically. I nodded politely and entered. "George, I'd like you to meet Zahur, Prince of Neo-Egypt," she introduced. I bowed.

"A pleasure," I said.

"So you are the famous George de Sand I keep hearing about," he said with an inviting smile. "Princess Marie has told me so much about you."

"I'm flattered," I said. I wondered what Renee had said exactly to the Princess to make her so happy. "Princess, if I could have a word with you?"

"Of course, George," Marie-Louise said. Zahur politely left the terrace. "What is it?"

"How did your talk with Renee go?" I asked. Her face darkened for a moment, before it cleared up.

"Nicely, you could say," she said cautiously. "It did make me realize I was being foolish. I was trying to hold onto someone that I couldn't have had, no matter how I wished it to be otherwise." She looked away when she said this. "I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Renee."

"No, it is I who should be sorry," I said, looking at her pensively. She looked at me in confusion. "I should have told you sooner, instead of letting you find out how you did. Will you forgive me?"

She smiled kindly. "Of course I do. Because of the talk I had with Renee, I was able to find out just how much the Prince and I have in common."

"I'm happy it turned out well, then," I said, and returned her smile. "But I must be going."

"Of course. Please send Zahur back in, George," she added. I nodded and walked out. I passed the Egyptian Prince a ways down the hall.

"The Princess would like to speak with you, monsieur," I said. His eyes lit up and he nodded. Then with a bow, he turned and walked back to the balcony.

~END FLASHBACK~

"George," Renee said, interrupting my reverie. "I'm finished. Could you take me to my room?"

"Of course," I replied. I said goodbye to Zahur and the Princess before I turned to follow my mechanic out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

George walked slightly ahead of me, his stride confidant and relaxed. The light fell on his face, giving his lovely violet eyes and ethereal glow. At that moment, he looked like an angel…someone who didn't belong to this world. I felt a pang of guilt over what I was about to do to him, but as the moment ended, so did the guilt.

After all, I'd have fun with this.

"Renee, please don't do anything in public," George said as we reached my room.

"You mean in regards to our relationship?" I asked, confused.

"No." He glared at me icily. "In regards to whatever practical joke you have up your sleeve."

"Don't worry," I said with a shrug. "Nothin's gonna happen in public." _But something's going to happen to you…_

He sighed in relief, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay, George?" I asked, feigning concern. The pill was _finally_ kicking in.

"_Oui_. Fine, Renee," George answered, but his eyelids were drooping.

"Come here," I ordered sternly, dragging him into my room with me. He didn't complain. "You seem tired."

"I am…" he trailed off, eyeing my bed hopefully. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Take it. I'm not tired, and if I was I still wouldn't mind," I said. Gratefully, he nodded. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Stage I, complete.

Now on to Stage II.

I dragged George over to the bathroom, making sure all my supplies were in their correct places. That done, I soaked his hair and squirted some liquid onto my hand. I lathered the liquid into George's hair, making sure I didn't leave a spot untouched. Then I washed his hair free of the liquid and watched as his hair turned bright, neon orange. I grinned. Then I removed my poor knight's shirt and took out the henna tattoo set I had bought. I drew a design onto his right arm: a thorned vine with a rose in the middle, in full bloom.

I took a second to admire my handiwork, and the sculpted chest and abdomen of my prized fighter, then slipped the body-tight violet shirt that he had worn at the party over his head. Then I took his pants off and put the loose gray ones on. He looked spectacular.

I dragged him back to the bed, and grinned mischievously. Now to wait until he woke up…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke to that ominous feeling that something was wrong. My instincts proved correct as I heard Renee snicker in the background. Slowly, I sat up, rubbing my eye to dispel the sleep that clung to me. I turned to Renee, but not before noting that the room seemed colder all of a sudden. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Ah…you should look in a mirror," Renee replied between giggles. Dread filled me, and I rushed to the bathroom, barely paying attention to where I was going. Coincidentally, I ended up on the floor, staring up at the doorframe, Renee laughing behind me.

"You shouldn't run so fast after just waking up!" she wheezed out. Then she fell to the floor, rolling with laughter. Scowling at bother her and the doorframe, I got up and carefully moved into the bathroom. When I stared into the mirror, my warped reflection stared back.

Renee had dressed me in the outfit she had gotten for the party, and once again dyed my hair. This time it was neon orange. Then I blinked. I walked closer to the mirror. And had to resist the urge to pound my head into the counter when I noticed she had drawn a tattoo on my arm. I licked my finger and tried to smear the ink, but it seemed permanent, or at least temporary. As if reading my mind, Renee came up from behind.

"It's henna. It'll take one to two weeks to wash off."

I groaned.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," she said, smirking. I only glared. "Well, it was fun for _me_."

"Yes, that does so make me feel better, Renee," I said sarcastically.

"Now, now, George," Renee said wagging a finger at me. "Don't use sarcasm. Sarcasm hides anger and anger hides hurt."

I glared at her unblinkingly. "I _am_ angry, Renee." She only giggled. And I resolved myself to my fate.

Then there was a loud knock at the door. "OI! Blonie! Frenchie! You in there?"

I looked frantically at Renee. "Don't you dare tell him--"

"Yeah, Chib, in the bathroom!" Renee called with enthusiasm. Chibodee strolled into the bathroom.

"Yo Blondie. Hey Fre--" He paused, looked me over once, and began to laugh. I groaned. It seemed my fate was a cruel one.

As Chibodee laughed, Renee leaned on my arm and smiled a genuine smile up at me. "I love you y'know?"

I sighed and refrained from rolling my eyes. "I know, Renee. It's mutual, I assure you."

And so, for the moment, I was content to know she was happy, even with Chibodee laughing at me.

__

Owari.

^^ We'd like to thank all you wonderful reviews—those who stuck up for us and those who flamed. Everyone. *hands out virtual candy* THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!!!!

We might be editing this fic slightly in the far-off future. But there's no guarantee. Hehe. ^^**;**

Look for other stuff by us sometime soon. It's a fruitless, hopeless quest, but we're attempting to revive the _G Gundam_ fandom from it's untimely death. X.X Insanity…Oh well.

Once again, thanks so much to all of you. ^__________________________________^

~*DD*~

and 

~* ShadowTide *~


End file.
